


More Than Meets The Eye

by Kathyyjane



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 78,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyyjane/pseuds/Kathyyjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is use to being pushed around by the football team, so he expects nothing else from new kid Louis Tomlinson, who just happens to be a jock. Will Harry learn that not everyone is the same, that everyone has secrets, and that sometimes there is more to a person than what meets the eye?</p><p>Or where both Harry and Louis are going through some hard situations, and they learn that they give each other strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I am so happy to share my story on here for you all. This has been posted on Wattpad for a long time, so some of you may have read it over there. I decided to go ahead and also post it here for those who don't use Wattpad. I will be posting at least one chapter a day on here, possibly more. So if you find yourself not wanting to wait, go ahead a click this link: http://www.wattpad.com/story/8919389-more-than-meets-the-eye-larry-stylinson
> 
> Otherwise, just sit back and enjoy this crazy ride.
> 
> xoxo Kathy

Head down, eyes down, shoulders hunched. This was the way the tall, curly haired boy could often be seen walking down the halls of his high school. Staring at the floor as he walked; ignoring the near-constant buzz of students shuffling through the never-ending hallways talking amongst one another. He'd decided a long time ago that this was the best way to make it though a day in a place that was comparable to hell. Keeping his head down allowed him to ignore any awkward looks from his classmates, or getting pushed into lockers because he was looking at a person in the 'wrong’ way. No, it was best to just keep his head down and try his best to blend in with other students passing by- even though he knew it wouldn't protect him completely from getting bullied.

That's what he got for being different.

Harry Styles hadn't always been the shy kid who got bullied on a daily basis. Up until about halfway through his freshman year of high school he'd had quite the group of friends. Friends that were popular, athletic, and kind to him. He had been extremely outgoing; making new friends all the time. He'd enjoyed life and enjoyed school. Instead of hiding his face away between classes, he was always chatting up his friends or acquaintances about music or football. He was a huge fan of football. He didn't play the sport, but his three best friends were on the team.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall. His best friends since childhood. The four of them were always together; hanging out and just goofing off. High school was supposed to be the best years of their lives. They had made plans to rule the school and for half of their first year, they had. Everyone wanted to be their friend. They were getting invited to parties every weekend, and getting asked out by all the hot girls.

The girls; that's where it all went wrong in Harry's perfect world. Out of the four of the boys, Harry was the one they wanted the most. His curly hair, bright green eyes, and charming personality drew the attention of the girls in pretty much the whole freshman class. But Harry never went on dates and never paid much attention to them. That's when Liam and Zayn started to notice something was up with their friend. They kept trying to set Harry up on dates and Harry kept refusing.

That was his first mistake.

His second mistake was putting trust in his best friends when he finally told them his secret. It had been another normal Friday night. The four boys were hanging out at Liam's house playing video games and eating pizza. Zayn was talking about some upperclassman that had caught his eye. They gossiped and teased the dark haired boy for awhile until Liam asked Harry what girls he found attractive. He'd responded with a simple "no one really" and was hopping they would leave it at that. He wasn't that lucky. Liam wouldn't drop the conversation until Harry named one person he found attractive. Josh Anderson. That was the person Harry said. Josh was captain of the football team, and 100% a man.

It's safe to say his friends clearly didn't support the new information that their childhood best friend was gay. Well, two of the three that is. Niall had been very supportive. He stuck by Harry's side when Liam and Zayn told their captain about Harry, and when Josh outed him to the whole school. Niall is Harry's only friend and he was a great friend at that.

"Get out of the way freak!"

Sounded from in front of him before he felt the harsh shove and the cold metal of the locker hitting his whole body. His thoughts were interrupted as he looked up into the eyes of Liam. Ex-best friend and number one tormentor this year. Liam took the place of being Harry's personal version of Satan when Josh graduated and could no longer do it himself.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled and walked away from the glaring eyes as quickly as possible. He was hoping Liam would let him walk away, lose interest and just leave him alone.

Once again, fate had other ideas.

He winced as he was shoved from behind and fell hard on the floor. 

"Wow Styles, you really need to be more careful, it looks like you fell pretty hard there. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Harry just laid there and kept his mouth shut. He really didn't want to talk back to Liam and end up getting his ass kicked. It would not end well.

"Have a nice day, freak!" Liam sneered as he walked away.

Harry scrunched his brow in confusion. Have a nice day? Liam had never said that to him before. Sure he had added on the usual insult ‘freak,’ but it was still weird.

Oh well, Harry thought as he picked himself off the floor, this is just another routine day in his life.

____________________________

As lunch time rolled around, Harry was feeling significantly better despite the awful morning of being shoved twice for no reason. He had a slight headache from his head smacking into the locker, but it was slowly fading away.

Harry made his way over to his normal lunch table that he shared with Niall, who was already siting down eating some food.

"Hey dude!" Niall exclaimed with a grin that was full of food, "I haven't seen you all day, what happened?"

"Niall please swallow your food before you talk," I responded with a slight chuckle, "and Liam happened."

"Oh no. Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, don't worry. Nothing a little Aspirin can't fix," Harry replied, trying to lighten the mood.

Niall’s frown didn’t waver. "What did he do to you?"

Harry sighed and told him about the locker shove and than the unexpected push from behind. He explained the words that had been said and watched as Niall frown deepend.

"That's it, I am going to have a little discussion with him at football practice tonight. No, better yet I am going to have a little talk with our coach. I am sure he would be very interested to know his star player is nothing but a bully!"

"No Niall, you’re not going to do either of those things," Harry told him his voice tired, "I don't want him to have any more reasons to be angry with you. He has never forgiven you for sticking by me during all the drama of me liking other boys."

"He doesn't need to forgive me for anything, because, unlike him, I did the right thing. Harry, there’s nothing wrong in the fact that you’re gay. He is a jerk; he only cared about being popular and when Josh didn't, uh, support it, he followed him blindly not caring about you, me, or anything."

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to hate him when I think about all the good times we use to have," Harry explained.

Niall nodded in agreement and than continued to stuff his face with food. They dropped the topic of Liam and just talked about random things.

"Oh, by the way," Harry began, "I have to stay late at school today for some extra credit thing, so can you give me a ride home after football practice?"

"Yeah dude, no problem. You really need to get your car fixed, it's been a week since it was sent to the shop!"

"I know, trust me I hate walking home. But they called this morning and told me it should be ready tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," Niall told him with a smile, "I'll see you after practice then!"

______________

It was the end of the day and the end of the school's extra-curricular activities. Harry was absentmindedly walking through the hallway on his way to stand by Niall's car while the blonde finished up in the locker room.

He was so tired from the long day that he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

A large hand came out of nowhere and launched the stack of study notes Harry was carrying into the air. He could only watch as the papers flew in every which direction until falling all over the floor. He turned his head in time to see Liam and Zayn laughing as they carried on down the hallway.

Harry just sighed as he bent down to pick up his scattered papers. However, before he could even reach for them, an unexpected hand offered him the stack of papers. "Here you go."

Harry turned towards the voice and slightly jumped back when he saw the boy was wearing a football uniform.

"Don't worry," the gentle voice exclaimed, "I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

Harry didn't look at the boy as he took the stack of papers and mumble a quiet "Thanks."

"I saw want happened to you this morning."

"I hope you enjoyed the show," Harry responded in an angry tone, still refusing to look at the boy in front of him.

"No, of course not! It's not right what they do to you."

"No, really?" Harry exclaimed, "If you're so bothered by it why didn't you do anything to stop it?"

"I guess it took me by surprise," the voice responded, a hint of shame laced his words.

Harry slowly looked up at the face of the football players with a cautious look. He was confused as to why anyone would be surprised in the fact that he was getting bullied. When he finally looked in the boys eyes, he realized he had never seen him before. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled at him.

"I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was able to steer clear of any other football playing jerks for the rest of his walk out to the junior parking lot to wait for Niall. His thoughts were on the mysterious boy he met in the hallway; Louis Tomlinson. He was clearly a new student, as Harry made sure to know all the different football players so he could avoid them like the plague, but he had never seen Louis before. Louis, a boy who was shorter then himself and pretty slim. Slim, yet well toned. He had light brown hair which was dampened from sweat after a hard practice, but Harry was sure his hair looked nice when it was styled. Not that Harry wanted to pay attention to the football star. He might not have been mean to Harry today, but once he realizes the ways of the school, he will join in on the bullying; Harry was sure of it.

He spotted Niall leaving the school, but as soon as he saw who was behind his friend, Harry's blood ran cold.

Liam and Zayn were walking close behind the blonde, surrounded by a majority of the other football team members. Zayn was talking loudly, waving his hands around frantically as if he thought it would help entice his listeners to whatever story he was telling. Harry could see Niall laugh with the rest of the group when Zayn said the punch line.

It was upsetting seeing his best friend laugh and fit in so easily with his tormentors. He knew he'd rather Niall be friendly toward his team mates; not wanting the young lad to get bullied as well. However, it was still hard to see.

Harry sidestepped around to the other side of Niall's car, turning away from the group to avoid looking at them laughing. He pulled out his phone and pretended to be texting someone before he heard the heavy foot steps of his friend.

"Hey man," Niall greeted him, "you ready to hit the road?"

Harry smiled at him looking away from his phone, "hell yeah!"

The ride home seemed slower than normal. Harry was staring out the window lost in his own thoughts. He didn't want to be angry at Niall laughing with Liam and Zayn, really, he didn't. But he still couldn't help the slight pain in his heart as he remember the times he'd be standing there laughing along side of them. He missed hearing Zayn's cheesy jokes that always got a laugh out of everyone, not matter how stupid the joke was. He missed the times when Liam was laughing with him, instead of at him. He just missed the way his life use to be; before his friends turned their backs on him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Niall asked, clearly able to sense something was off with the curly haired boy sitting next to him.

Harry let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair before turning to Niall. "I'm fine, just a little sad I guess."

"Why are you sad? Did something else happen today?"

"No, nothing happened," Harry lied, not wanting to mention getting his papers knocked out of his hands at the end of the day. "I just saw you laughing with...them. I guess I wished I could be able to joke around like old times."

"Shit. I'm sorry Harry, I wasn't thinking. It's just, you know Zayn tells the dumbest jokes. It's hard not to laugh when he's telling them. But I am defiantly not friends with them, if that's what has you worried."

"Yeah buddy, I know. I guess I miss getting to laugh at those jokes," Harry told him, being honest about what he was feeling. He often choose to keep his real feelings bottled up, not wanting to worry anyone. But it was different when he was talking to Niall. Niall never judges him, or makes him feel guilty for expressing his feelings.

"Trust me, you're not missing out when you don't hear the jokes. They really are terrible," Niall joked, trying to cheer Harry up. It worked, as Harry let out a genuine laugh and the boys took the remainder of the ride remembering some of the jokes and laughing at how proud Zayn always was with them.

__________________

He returned to school the following day; happy that it was Friday. The weekend was almost here. The weekend was really his only escape from his unfortunate reality. He was able to be away from any and all kinds of bullying for two whole days; able to focus on himself. He spent the time off either with his family or Niall, but he also got to spend it working on his hobby; singing and writing music. It was something that he dedicated himself to completely. He truly loved being able to spend time writing his feelings out in a song, than express them by strumming on his guitar and singing the words that meant so much to him. He had always loved singing; ever since he was a young child. But it was until he lost his friends and got bullied each day when he became passionate about it. It was, after all, his escape.

"It's the weekend!" Niall yelled with excitement, linking his arm with Harry's as they walked through the hallway toward the exit of the school.

The day was over and the boys were headed out to their cars. Today would be the last day Harry would have to carpool with Niall. He was finally getting his car back from the shop after it being there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Niall!" A voice shouted from somewhere behind them as they walked out the doors. "Wait up!"

Harry and Niall halted their casual conversation and both turned around to see a boy approaching them with a huge grin.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Niall asked once the boy had caught up.

The small boy made his way in between Harry and Niall and was now walking beside them both.

"Pretty good!" He replied with a cute smile, and then added, "hi Harry! How'd that studying go yesterday?" His deep blue eyes sparkled as he looked over at the other boy.

_What?_

_He was actually paying attention to the papers I had in my hand yesterday?_

_Who is this kid?_

"You guys know each other?" Niall asked, looking a little baffled and sounding confused.

"Yes." Louis answered at the exact same time Harry muttered "no."

Niall just looked at them with an even more baffled look and raised his eyebrows at the two boys.

"We met yesterday in the hallway," Louis explained.

"Yeah, after your friends attacked me on my way to the parking lot."

"You attacked him?" Niall said incredulously, turning to glare at the smaller boy.

"No!" Louis began, his eyes widened in, fear? Harry couldn't quite read that emotion. "Liam and Zayn kind of, bumped into him and he dropped his papers..."

Harry stopped walking and turned to stare at Louis, glaring into his eyes causing the smaller of the two to come to an abrupt halt and swallow nervously.

"Bumped into?" Harry question, getting more angry. "How about thrown out of my hands with force!"

Louis looked like he was about to reply, but Harry raised his hand stopping him from speaking.

"I guess I was just bumped into yesterday morning when I slammed into the lockers. And just bumped into when I fell onto the floor!"

Louis looked down to the ground in shame.

"What the hell is going on?" Niall asked, confused to the confrontation that was happening in front of him. Niall knew Louis because of football. Louis had been at the school for only a week, and as far as Niall knew he was a really cool and kind guy. The two of them had become fast friends after spending time at practices together, but hearing Harry yell at him; maybe his opinion on Louis was wrong.

"Just forget it," Harry replied, still glaring at Louis. "I'll meet you at the car Niall." And with those word Harry spun around leaving the two football players standing there, Niall still in shock, and Louis still looking ashamed.

"Harry, wait!" Louis shouted after him. "I'm sorry!"

Harry ignored his apology, instead yelling over his shoulder, "go to hell Louis!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I am not starting this car until you tell me what the hell that was all about!" Niall announced, looking at Harry intently, waiting for him to start explaining.

"You heard him! He pretty much said that Liam and Zayn, and everyone else for the matter, don't mean to hurt me!" Harry responded, his words still filled with anger.

"Yeah, and that was wrong of him. But I've gotten to know Louis this past week, and he seems like a pretty decent guy. Maybe he'll be different."

"I really don't care if you like him Niall, but I don't. Now can we please drop the subject and drive?"

Niall starred at him for another moment before rolling his eyes and starting the car. He turned on the radio, knowing they wouldn’t be talking for the car ride to Harry's home. Niall felt for his friend, he really did, but sometimes he wished Harry would give people a chance before he writes them off as bad people. He knows what happened two years ago made Harry loose trust in all people. He never wanted to meet new people in fear of being judged. He never wanted to even try to get close to anyone because he figured as soon as they found out his sexual preference, they'd hate him.

It was sad, Niall was still thinking as he pulled into Harry's driveway. Harry used to be the most outgoing person he knew, and he missed that part of him.

"I'll see you later," Harry told him as he got out of the car. Niall gave him a cheeky grin and waved goodbye, pulling out of the driveway and headed to his own home, which was only a few houses down.

"I'm home mom," Harry announced as he entered his home.

"Hi sweetie," Anne replied giving him a hug. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Uh, yeah. It wasn't too bad."

"So how come Niall didn't come over? He usually hangs out here on Friday nights."

"I guess he thought it might be a little awkward," Harry tried to explain. His mom was the only other person besides Niall that Harry could tell anything too. They were extremely close, him being an only child and his Dad no longer there. "We had a...disagreement."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. What was it about?"

"This new kid, Louis," Harry told her, deciding to just talk about it now since he knew she'd end up getting the information out of him somehow anyway.

"Who is Louis?"

"He's an asshole," Harry scoffed, deciding that he was still mad about the situation.

Anne didn't say anything, but looked at her son directly with words of confusion written all over her face.

Harry took a deep breath, "He's on the football team."

Anne's face changed to a more understanding expression. "Is he giving you a hard time?"

"Well...sort of." Harry casually answered.

"Harry, is this kid bullying you?"

Harry looked up. Louis hadn't actually hurt him or said anything malicious to him. He didn't push him into the lockers, shove him from behind, or knock his papers out of his hands just to be mean. In fact, he had picked up the papers for Harry. 

However, Louis hadn't done anything to stop any of this either, and he had made it clear he had witnessed it all. Plus, he made that comment about what Liam was doing to him was "accidental."

"No, he isn't a bully. He's just pretty rude."

"And Niall was sticking up for the rude kid?" Anne asked, now having a voice full of shock, her facial expression hardening.

"No mom, he wasn't sticking up for Louis. He was just being himself; trying to see the good in everyone."

"Well, alright. But I want you to let me know if this kid starts to bully you. Because I swear if he does I will come down to your school and I'm gonna..."

Harry interrupted her before she could continue. "Really mom, he's not as bad as Liam and Zayn."

Anne narrowed her eyes, "Are they still teasing you at school?"

Yeah, teasing. That's what Harry had told his mom Liam and Zayn were doing to him when he told them he was gay. He had decided to leave out the information that they push him, hard. He never told her the words they called him. He just didn't have it in him to tell her how bad it had gotten. She obviously knew they were no longer friends, seeing as he never hung out with them, but he didn't want her to worry about him.

"Sometimes. It's nothing I can't handle though," he told his mom hoping she would believe him and drop the topic.

"Harry, you shouldn't have to handle anything. Do you want me to talk to their parents?"

"No!" Harry shouted, looking alarmed. Didn't his mother know that would just make everything worse?

"Okay, calm down. But if it gets any worse, I want you to tell me so I can put a stop to it. Is that clear?"

"Clear," Harry said simply before heading up to his room. He grabbed his notebook and started writing down his thoughts, feelings, and emotions. Looks like he was going to be spending the night, and possibly the whole weekend, writing a song. He needed that escape from reality, he really did.

_________________________

It was Sunday morning when Harry talked to Niall. He was bored and decided to get over the pointless drama and ask Niall to go out for coffee with him. Of course Niall agreed, happy as always. He insisted they go to a bakery instead of the normal coffee shop, stating he needed some pie to enjoy the day. Harry had just laughed over the phone and rolled his eyes; typical Niall- always needing food.

"Hey, when is your next football game?" Harry asked Niall once they sat down at their table. They both had a slice of amazing looking apple pie. Harry decided on a cup of tea instead of coffee. He actually wasn't a huge fan of coffee.

"We actually have a game tomorrow night."

"Oh yeah! Well that's exciting, maybe I’ll come to the game. So you better win."

"Well I hope we win too. We shouldn't have too much of a problem, we beat them last time, so it should be an exciting game. I know they won't want to lose again."

"Well you definitely need to make it a good game if I am going to be there. I haven't gone to one of the games in ages."

"I know," Niall informed him, "I miss having my own personal cheerleader in the stands."

Harry laughed, "I will never be your cheerleader."

The boys laughed some more and discussed football. Even though Harry had never been on a team, he was still a big fan, and Niall just lived and breathed the sport, so it was nice to be able to talk about it.

"Hey guys!"

Harry's head snapped to the left fast when he heard the voice. He recognized that voice; the voice of one Louis Tomlinson. Why did this kid seem to be everywhere?

"Oh hey Louis!" Niall greeted with a great big smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I actually work here," Louis told them. "My shift just ended and I saw you guys sitting here."

"I didn't know you worked here!" Niall sounded so excited, "does this mean you can get me free pie?"

Louis threw his head back and let out a big laugh, "Well I just started working here three days ago...but I will see what I can do."

Niall looked over at him as if he had just granted him the greatest gift of his life; free desserts. Harry just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his tea.

"Do you like the tea, Harry?" Louis asked him.

"Oh, uh, yeah its not bad."

Louis gave him another one of his prize winning smiles, "Good! I was actually in charge of making all the tea this morning."

"Well you did a good job," Harry told him, admiring the way Louis' eyes lit up when he complimented him. Maybe Niall was right. Maybe Louis wasn't so bad after all. "Hey, I know that I said some things Friday that weren't very nice, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Louis looked shocked. "Harry, don't apologize. I completely understand. What I said was wrong too."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "It was."

Louis looked ashamed and slightly embarrassed. Harry could see his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"But," Niall said trying to break the tension, "you both just apologized so now it's water under the bridge, right?"

Louis looked to Harry with an almost pleading look and Harry responded with "Yeah, water under the bridge."


	4. Chapter 4

It was lunch time on Monday afternoon when Harry found himself in the schools auditorium. Every once in a while when he was having a rough day, he would come in here, grab one of the guitars, and sing a song that expressed how he was feeling. He really needed that escape. He’d had a terrible run in with Liam. Literally. Harry had accidently ran right into his ex-friend, who was not best pleased. He had pushed the curly haired boy onto the floor, accused him of trying to molest him, and then kicked him in the stomach. It wasn't a very hard kick, but it was a kick non the less.

Harry pushed his anger and tears back as he moved his fingers along the strings of the guitar and started to sing a song he had been working on.

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
 _Do you ever feel out of place,_  
 _Like somehow you just don't belong_  
 _And no one understands you?_  
 _Do you ever wanna run away?_  
 _Do you lock yourself in your room_  
 _With the radio on turned up so loud_  
 _That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
 _When nothing feels all right_  
 _You don't know what it's like_  
 _To be like me_

_To be hurt_  
 _To feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one's there to save you_  
 _No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life"_

Harry was so lost in his emotions and the words he was singing, he was unaware to the person standing nearby, listening to him sing. It wasn't until he finished that the boy watching said something.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Harry jumped slightly and quickly looked up. "Louis, what are you doing in here?"

"I was actually looking for you."

Harry looked puzzled. "Why?"

Louis shifted uncomfortably for a moment before responding. "I just want to talk to you, get to know you."

"You want to get to know me?" Harry asked, surprised that this football player wanted anything to do with him.

"Yeah, you seem pretty cool."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Are you fucking with me right now? Is this some evil plot of Liam's or Zayn's so you can all laugh at me even more? Or better yet get me alone and then beat the hell out of me?"

"No Harry," Louis replied with a laugh, "I'm serious. That's what I've been trying to tell you these past few days. I'm nothing like the other football players. I don't want to hurt you."

Harry gave him a smile as he looked into the blue eyes of the boy standing next to him. Well what do you know, Harry thought, Louis Tomlinson may actually care.

"Well in that case, sit down and we can talk." Louis smiled back and took a seat next to Harry on the stage.

Louis and Harry spent the remainder of lunch in the auditorium. The conversation between the two of them flowed freely. To Harry, it almost felt as if they were old friends. They talked about many things, but no matter what they talked about, they seemed to come back to the topic of music. Louis had learned about Harry writing his own songs and was impressed to find out that the song he heard him singing earlier was one of his own. Harry was beyond astonished to discover Louis, a football player, was also interested in music. He was even more surprised when Louis sat down at the piano and started to play a beautiful song.

"Wow Louis, I had no idea you played," Harry said as he watched the other boy's fingers press down onto the cream colored keys.

Louis just smiled at him as he swayed gently to the soft music he was playing. "There is a lot about me that you don't know Harry."

"I'm beginning to see that."

"Do you play?" Louis asked after he finished the song he was playing.

"Not really, no. I took a few lessons when I was really young, but my ability for the piano pretty much stops with Mary had a Little Lamb."

Louis titled his head back and let out a big laugh; a laugh that Harry was really beginning to enjoy. "Hey, I rock at that song!"

Louis just giggled again and dared him to prove it. Laughing as well, Harry nudged Louis over slightly before rolling his shoulders back and cracking his knuckles. It was amusing to Louis to see him pretend to be all serious about playing the childhood song. When he started to play, Louis took the chance to sing the words.

When the song ended, Harry glanced at Louis, who was looking a little embarrassed for singing. "Louis, you have a nice voice."

"Oh please, I do not," Louis responded, brushing off the compliment and getting up from the piano bench.

"No really, you do," Harry told him in a serious voice.

"Well you must be the first person that's heard me sing who thinks so. Everyone else thinks my voice is too high and weird sounding."

Harry wrinkled his forehead, "Well than those people are wrong. Your voice is soothing, and sounds great with a piano. Do you ever sing when you play?"

Louis shook his head. "Not really. I mostly play because it is a great escape mechanism."

Harry just gave him another puzzled look.

"I like to play when I need some alone time; when I need to escape reality," Louis explained.

"That's exactly how I feel with writing songs and playing my guitar," Harry told him. "It's really the only thing now-a-days that can make me feel better when I've had a rough time. No one else knows that, except Niall. I don't want them to be able to ruin my escape. I don't how I would deal if Liam or Zayn took that away from me."

"Don't worry Harry, you secret is safe with me," Louis told him. "Is that why you were in here? Because of what Liam did to you earlier today in the hallway?"

Harry widened his eyes, "you saw all that?"

Louis looked slightly ashamed at himself for letting that piece of information slip. "Yeah. Look Harry, I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something to stop him."

Harry shook his head and stood up from the piano bench, now able to look down on the shorter boy. "You could have said something Louis. You could have said anything! You also could have helped me up off the floor. If you really wanted to be my friend then you would have stood up for me for once..."

"Harry, I want to...it's just that..I..uh..." He hesitated and frowned, unable to find the words he was looking for.

"Oh my gosh! You are just like them, aren't you! You are too ashamed to even be seen with me. I'm the gay freak and you don't want to ruin your perfect little straight-guy, football-star reputation. But don't worry Louis, I completely understand. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it and that I wasted so much time believing that you were actually worth  _any_  of my time." Harry spun around on his heel and stormed toward the auditorium exit.

Louis looked devastated. "Harry, please," he cried out, "I swear I am not like them." No matter what he said, however; he could only watch as the other boy ran away from him and slammed the auditorium door with a loud bang.

Harry was gone so fast he never had the chance to see the tears that had formed in Louis' eyes. He was too far away to catch the crack in his voice as he struggled with the last few words spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used was Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry stormed out of the auditorium huffing with anger. How could he have actually believed Louis was different than the other people at this hell hole? He was so mad that he didn't notice Niall as he stormed down the hallway.

"Whoa Harry! Are you okay?"

Harry had to shake off his anger to try and compose himself back into his usual calm self. "Oh, Niall I didn't see you there," he responded, pushing his curly hair out of his face.

"Clearly. But are you okay? You look kinda...flustered." Niall told him.

"Of course I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I have to get to class. I will see you at the game tonight. I think my mom wanted to take us out for pizza after, okay?"

"Uhhh, okay, sounds good. I guess I'll see you later." Niall watched with growing confusion as his friend rush away from him to get to class.

Niall was still standing there trying to figure out what was wrong when the auditorium door opened revealing a second figure.

"Louis?" Niall questioned, taking in the boys puffy red eyes. "Dude, what's wrong?"

Louis looked up from the floor, obviously surprised to see someone standing in the hallway looking at him. He quickly wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and cleared his throat. 

"I-I'm fine Niall. Nothing to worry about, but I gotta run. See you at football tonight?" He didn't wait for an answer; he just looked down at the floor once again and carried on down the hallway, heading to his next class which was in the opposite direction that Harry had disappeared down only moments before.

Niall just stood there in the hallway, completely and uttererly perplexed. He couldn't help but think to himself 'what the hell just happened?'

_________________

Harry followed his mom up the steps in the stadium to a row of unoccupied bleacher seats. It had been a long afternoon as Harry thought about the moments that happened at lunch with Louis. Had he overreacted? He didn't want to believe he did, because anyone who actually gave a shit about him would have his back no matter what. If Louis really wanted to be his friend, he wouldn't just feel bad for him when he is being bullied, but he would do something, anything to help stop it from happening.

"This is so exciting!" Anne told her son after they sat down, interrupting Harry's overwhelming thoughts. "I haven't gotten to see Niall play in ages."

Harry smiled at his mother. "I can't believe you wanted to come with me mom. You usually seem so bored whenever I watch football on television."

Anne gave him a pretend offended look until her son quickly added, "not that I mind mom. I love spending time with you. And you know you just made Niall's life by offering to take us out for pizza."

She chuckled at the news; she knew Niall all too well. He was like a second son to her, and like a brother to Harry. She really appreciated him staying by her sons side when he came out of the closet. She was unaware to a lot of the details of what went on in the school, but she did know Harry wasn't having the easiest time. Buying Niall some pizza to let him know she was grateful for him was the least she could do.

Moments later the PA announcer came on loud over the speakers, startling both Harry and Anne, "Give it up for your Doncaster Rovers!"

Everyone in the stands stood up and cheered as the boys dressed in the school's colors poured out onto the field waving their arms in excitement.

The game started off. Harry had almost forgotten how hard it was to keep up with the ball as he watched it get kicked back and forth between players. He was sitting close enough to the field to see how hard his team was playing. Sweat was running down the members faces as they ran trying to keep the ball from their opponents. He saw Niall kick the ball to Liam who then swung his leg back in a fluid movement. His foot connected with the ball and the audience watched it sore through the air toward the goal. Harry held his breath as the goalie attempted to block the ball.

"Goal!" The announcer informed the already cheering fans. No matter how awful Harry thinks Liam is as a person, he can't deny the boy is one hell of a football player.

The rest of the game was pretty exciting; with a member of the rival team getting injured, a fight almost breaking out between two players, and a lot of running back and forth. The final score was close, six to five; being in the home team's favor. They had won.

When the game ended, Harry was dying of thirst from cheering so much; so he went to buy a bottle of water while Anne made her way down to the field to retrieve Niall so they could get on their way to eating some greasy pizza.

"Niall!" Anne shouted when the blonde boy approached her with a bright smile and a boy she had never seen before beside him. "Amazing job out there. You guys played your hearts out."

Niall gave her another one of his goofy grins. "Hey Anne! I am so glad you could come. This is Louis! He's one of our new players; stole the ball back multiple times and even scored a goal!" He ruffled the shorter teens hair in a proud manner.

"Hi Louis, your number 17, right? I was cheering so much for you when you made that goal! Great game."

Louis blushed a bit at the compliment, "Thank you ma'am."

"I was taking Niall here out for some pizza to celebrate. Did you want to tag along? Or did you have plans with your family?"

"Uhh, no plans with my family," Louis said quietly, "they had to work tonight."

"Well then you have to come out with us, "Anne told him with a genuine smile, "my treat."

Louis let a bright smile break out onto his face and looked over to Niall, who was nodding his head energetically in an approving motion. "Sure, I would love to. Thank you so much."

"You are more than welcomed," Anne replied.

"So where is Harry?" Niall asked.

Louis froze at those words.

"He ran off to get some water. He's throat was getting sore from all the cheering. He should be back soon...oh! There he is..." Anne looked over the boys shoulders as her son walked into view.

Niall turned around and waved his friend over, "Harry, get your butt over here! I am starving!"

"Chill Niall, you know the pizza isn't going anywhere..." Harry said as he walked over, but instantly froze when he noticed Louis was standing next to his mom and Niall. He felt a sudden rush of anger take over as he narrowed his eyes. "Louis? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Anne's jaw dropped at her son. "Harry! Do  _not_  use that kind of language."

Louis still stood there shocked as his mind was slowly putting the pieces together. "Anne is your mom Harry? I thought...I mean I didn't realize..." He stuttered. "I j-just remembered that I need to get home. I-I'm sorry."

Anne looked confused. She looked at the stuttering boy and then to her son who was fuming in anger. This time she put the pieces together. "Oh, you're that Louis."

Louis looked up confused, his eyebrows knitted as he thought 'She knows about me? Has Harry talked about me?'

"You're the jerk who has been giving my son a hard time at school!"

"What? No, I..." Louis stammered, unconsciously backing away from the women who had started to yell.

"Listen here, and listen good," Anne said stepping toward him, wagging a finger in his direction. "I don't care if you are the new star of this school; you ever say one word to my son ever again and I will personally make sure you get expelled!"

Louis looked terrified. He wasn't able to spit out any words, and he felt himself having some trouble catching his breath.

Niall stepped toward the shaking boy. "You're seriously bullying Harry? Why would you do that? I thought we were friends! And my friends don't hurt Harry!"

Louis just gasped trying to catch his breath. He wanted desperately to defend himself; to tell them they were wrong, but he could pull out the words. He just kept taking steps back from the two angry people who were now yelling at him.

"If I ever see you giving him trouble, I will come after you myself! Do you understand?" Niall yelled. Louis just starred at him with wide eyes, so Niall put his hand in a fist and asked him again, "do you understand?"

Niall knew he would never acutally hit the smaller boy, he didn't have a violent bone in his body. Louis; however, didn't know what to expect. He figured he was about to get knocked out so he closed his eyes and cowered away from the taller teen, putting his hands in front of his face for protection.

Both Anne and Niall were too angry to notice just how scared Louis truly was.

Harry, however; didn't miss the look in Louis' eyes as he was being yelled at. It looked like pure terror. As angry as he was at Louis, Harry's heart broke a little at seeing how fragile the boy cowering in fear looked.

"Guys, that's enough." Harry said as he took both his mother and Niall away by the arm. "Let's just go eat."

Anne seemed to turn away from Louis, but Niall gave him one last glare and said "I can't believe I defended you before."

Louis gulped and watch as the three of them walked away from the field. He couldn't see straight though, and felt like he might be sick. Several lonely tears made their way down his cheeks as he finally found the strength in his legs to walk over the cement wall next to the bleachers.

Wobbly, he slid down the wall and sat on the floor, with his head between his knees, hoping the ground could just open up and swallow him whole.


	6. Chapter 6

No one chose to mention the confrontation with Louis during dinner that same evening. Anne and the two boys enjoyed the extra large pizza Niall had requested and made light conversation. No one wanted to talk about the obvious elephant in the room; so they choose to just ignore it. Niall had walk away from the field angrier than Harry had even seen him before. He knew that Niall had taken a liking to the blued eyed football player and had already considered him to be a close friend. Harry almost felt guilty about the whole thing. Louis had, after all, looked terrified when he was being yelled at; especially when Niall had formed a fist.

Subconsciously, Harry had a nagging feeling that there may be more than meets the eye when it came to Louis. Maybe there was more underneath that football-playing exterior.

________________

The next few days had been surprisingly uneventful. Liam and Zayn had both ignored the curly-haired boy, he was able to avoid any awkward run-ins with Louis, and Niall had stopped trying to get Harry to tell him the details of how much Louis had "bullied" him.

Harry still felt quite a bit of guilt for having everyone believe Louis was a bully. He had seen the smaller boy throughout the hallway the past few days, and Harry noticed he had lost his usual smile that brought a sparkle to his eyes. He also felt bad for turning Niall against Louis. Niall really liked the other boy; he thought Louis was a cool guy, but now he didn't want to be in the same room as Louis. It was a messed up situation, it really was.

He decided he was going to fix this. He would let Niall know that it was a misunderstanding and he shouldn't be to harsh on the small boy. Then he would get to see the charming smile again.

_Wait, since when do I care about seeing his smile?_ Harry couldn't help but think. It's not like Harry found Louis attractive or anything. Well, not really at least. He would admit the boy had beautiful eyes, that seemed to be even more attractive whenever he smiled. Harry also wouldn't deny that even though Louis was pretty small, he was very well toned and clearly fit.

Harry could feel his lips turn up into a smile as he remembered how incredibly sexy Louis looked running down the football field, kicking the ball and-

"What are you smiling at Styles?" Harry's lips quickly turned back down when he heard that voice. Usually he would have just ignored the boy, but something inside of him today made him want to fight back.

"What Liam," Harry spat, voice laced with venom, "I'm not aloud to smile now?"

Liam looked shocked for a moment when Harry talked back to him, but it didn't faze him as he spat back, "as a matter of fact, your not!"

"Whatever," Harry simply said rolling his eyes. He turned around ready to walk away, but a hand that pulled his arm prevented that from happening.

"Since when did you grow a back bone, fag?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Is that the only insult your underdeveloped brain can come up with?"

"Nope," Liam said, surprising Harry when he didn't punch him, "but it is the insult that gets under your skin the most. You hate when people call you a fag, or a queer. It makes you feel ashamed deep down inside because you know its disgusting. But you also know there is nothing you can do to change; and that's why those words hurt you so much."

Harry just stood there, listening to the words Liam spoke to him. He knew they weren't true, he wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, but the words still hurt. They still tore through his heart like a knife. Harry put his head down when he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Aww, is the poor baby going to cry now?" Liam taunted. "Do you need me to walk you to the auditorium so you can sing a sad little song?"

Harry's head snapped up, "what did you just say?"

"That's right, I know all about what you do after we...hang out. It's actually quite flattering; you writing so many songs about me."

Harry didn't know what to say. How did Liam find out about Harry's music. This was his fear, Liam finding out and then taking away to only escape from the pain Harry had.

"Tell me, are the love songs dedicated to me as well, fag?"

Harry pulled his arm out of Liam's grip and stormed past him. He felt his tears welling up and he couldn't stand the thought of giving his bully the joy of seeing him cry.

Harry was obviously distraught and not paying attention to where he was walking, so as he came around the corner, he let out a surprised "Ommmphh" as his body slammed into another.

"Oh man! I'm sorry; I wasn't watching...oh, hi Harry," Louis said taking in the boys teared filled eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Harry looked up after he regained his balance and stared at the boy standing across from him. He didn't say a word.

_You were the one that told Liam my secret._

Louis was still looking at Harry with concern. "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry suddenly threw any rational reasoning out the door and pointed a finger right in the boy's face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He sneered.

Louis gave him a confused look that was mixed with slight panic. "Harry, I..."

"No." Harry cut him off. "I talk. You listen."

Louis' jaw snapped shut.

"You set me up!" Harry said, backing the smaller boy toward the wall.

Louis shook his head, having no idea what the taller boy was referring to, but not wanting to risk the chance that Harry might actually throw a punch at him. He looked completely pissed off about something.

"You told Liam about my music." Harry shoved the other boy against the wall and looked down at him. "I trusted you."

Louis closed his eyes and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he tried to figure out what happened. "Harry, I..."

Again, he was interrupted.

This time Harry lost all sense of control and grabbed the smaller boy by the shoulders and shook him. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Louis winced and tried to shrug away.

"I was right all along, you only wanted to befriend me to make fun of me!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing the boy's arms hard enough to leave bruises.

Louis shook his head, but he couldn't contain the tiny whimper that escaped from between his lips.

The painful sound was enough to shake Harry from his bout of temporary insanity and he immeditately released the slender boy from his grasp.

Louis fell to the floor and scooted himself away from Harry, hugging himself and wincing with each painful inch.

Harry's stomach dropped as soon as he finally realized what he'd done.

"L-Louis, I'm so sorry." He stated, as he stepped closer to the frightened boy still curled up on the floor of the hallway. "I-I didn't mean to do that...please, I'm sorry."

Louis looked up at him with tears running down his cheeks. "D-don't t-touch me," he stuttered as he gasped in deep breaths.

Harry just looked at him with an expression full of shame. He'd never laid a hand on anyone before. He, of all people, knew what it felt like to be picked on. He knew what it was like to get slammed into lockers and treated like you were nothing but a piece of garbage. He felt sick to his stomach with guilt.

"Louis, please. Let me help you up." He could feel his own tears prickling at the corners of both eyes.

The other boy shook his head and pushed himself up off the floor. He winced as he stood and set his hand on the cold metal of the lockers in support. He glanced at Harry, and with tears still staining his cheeks said, "I thought you were different from them."

He then pushed his way past Harry who was standing there alone in disgrace and disbelief at what he had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments lovelies. Glad to know you are enjoying so far. xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was miserable. Ever since his confrontation with Liam had went down, the entire junior class seemed to have found out about his singing. A simple, normal hobby that everyone would support and think was cool if it wasn't Harry. Before everyone learned Harry was gay, girls would have thrown themselves at Harry if they knew he could sing, and all the guys would have thought he was cool. That seemed like a lifetime ago. Now, Harry had to hear taunts from his peers as they pretended to strum on a guitar with their mocking faces. The worst part about the whole thing was he no longer could go to the auditorium during lunch to feel better because now the jocks decided to hang out there at lunch.

Yes, Harry was miserable. He found himself walking down hallways alone with his head down again. He strategically avoided certain areas of the school he knew Liam and his gang of misfits tended to hang. He was having problems from the football players on a daily basis now, their abuse escalating. However, there was one football player that kept invading Harry's mind. A single thought he couldn't shake - What had happened to Louis?

The blue-eyed boy had seemingly dropped off the face of the planet. Harry hadn't seen him since that awful confrontation in the hallway, and that was days ago. He was never present with the other football players and Harry hadn't seen him in the class they shared either.

Harry had been actively watching out for him since that day; intentionally seeking him out in class, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Harry had begun to worry that he'd seriously injured him. He had, after all, shoved him into that wall pretty hard. He also knew he had a death grip on the shorter boys arms as he shook him.

Harry couldn't help but replay that afternoon in his mind over and over again. The boy looked pretty roughed up for just getting shoved into a locker. He'd clearly winced and held onto his side. Harry also believed he was limping as he'd struggled away from the curly haired boy. Harry couldn't have caused that much damage from one little shove, could he of?

Harry was sickened as he recalled the conversation he'd had with Louis only a few days ago,  _'I guess I was just bumped into yesterday morning when I slammed into the lockers.'_

He frowned as he walked to his next class thinking,  _oh my god. I have turned into a bully. I have turned into Liam._

Harry came to a realization in the middle of his English class, so as soon at the bell rang dismissing the students; he sprinted out of the classroom to search for someone.

It was time to seek out Louis Tomlinson and set things right.

_______________________________________

Harry looked all around the school during his lunch break, but had nothing to show for it. He obviously couldn't approach any of the football players to ask them where their teammate hung out during his down time. He knew Niall wouldn't know, or even tell him if he did. Niall was still furious at the shorter boy for "bullying" Harry.

The curly-haired boy gave a frustrated groan as the bell rang meaning it was time for classes to resume. So, Harry decided, he would wait till his last class of the day to continue his search. Harry was a teacher's assistant during the last period of the day, so it would be easy for him to leave class.

_If I were a jock, where would I hang out?_

The only place Harry could think of was the lunch room because Niall was a jock, and the kid loved to eat. However, Harry had already looked there. He continued down a random hallway when he passed the gymnasium and came to an abrupt halt.

_Duh. He's probably in the gym. How stupid could I be?_

Harry stood outside the gym doors and thought about something. What if any of the other jocks were in there? Should he take the chance and just pray that they weren't and risk the chance of getting beat to a bloody pulp? Or, should he take the safe rout and just try to find Louis tomorrow?

Harry sucked in a deep breath and slowly cracked open the doors. He had decided he needed to make things right with Louis as soon as possible. There was no one in the giant, main part of the gym. Harry almost turned and walked away right than, but he noticed the light was on in the fitness room on the far side of the gym.

Harry walked quietly to the door, happy that there was a small window on the door so he could just peak in instead of barging into the weight room. When he got to the door, he peered through the tiny window.

The first thing Harry noticed as he looked inside was the unoccupied exercise equipment. He scanned hid eyes over to the right until he focused on the single occupant of the room. Harry couldn't help but let a slight gasp go past his lips as he took in the sight.

Louis Tomlinson was standing next to a large red punching bag; beating the ever-living shit out of it. He was wearing off-white sweatpants and a tight white tank-top. His face was flushed and covered in droplets of perspiration. His thin cotton workout shirt was drenched in sweat, allowing Harry to see the definition of muscle in the boy's chest.

Harry couldn't help but stare as the boy continued his workout.

Louis was putting up a good fight against the hard punching bag. He would often throw a swing with his left hand before taking several consecutive right jabs. He was bouncing on his toes, swaying in fluid movements.

Harry couldn't help but admire how good Louis' footwork was. He knew he was good with his feet being a football player and all, but seeing the intricate footwork involved in boxing was impressive and Harry felt himself smile when the thought crossed his mind that the boy would likely be a great dancer.

Even with the weight room's door being closed, Harry could hear the sounds that Louis was making with each and every forceful punch. Grunts and groans filled the room and Harry felt his face flush and grow warm as he continued to watch and listen.

It was almost as though Louis could feel someone watching him as he abruptly aborted his routine mid-punch and quickly turned around to face the door.

Harry made a mad dash to the side of the door; his back pressed hard to the cold cement wall of the gymnasium.

Had he just been caught staring?

He held his breath and closed his eyes, straining to hear any approaching footsteps. His heart was beating so hard in his chest it sounded like a drum to his ears. How was he suppose to hear the footsteps over his pounding heart?

Did he dare peek back into the window?

Memories of horror films Harry had seen flashed through his mind. Everyone knew it was the moment when the victim looked back into the windows that they got caught by the psycho murderer.

But this wasn't a scary movie, and Louis defiantly was not a murderer. Plus, it not like Harry wasn't allowed in the boy's fitness room. Harry decided to put whatever irrational fear he had away and do what he'd initially set out to do.

He took a few deep breath in attempt to compose himself and moved back to the door of the fitness room. He grabbed the handle and quickly pushed the door open before he could change his mind.

"Louis, I know that it's been a few days and you probably really hate me and want to beat me up, but I just need..."

Harry stopped speaking as soon as he realized the boy he thought he was talking to was nowhere to be seen.

  _Well shit._

Slowly, Harry made his way across the fitness room to the entrance of the boys locker room. Louis had to be in there. He quietly slipped inside and cautiously walked beside a row of lockers. He didn't want to surprise Louis and end up on the wrong side of a left hook. After watching the blue-eyed boy punch the bag, it was clear he knew how to swing a good punch, and Harry didn't want to end up with a broken nose.

He could hear a noise coming from a certain direction, so Harry headed that way. As he snuck closer, he could hear that the noise was actually singing.

_He's fucking singing. And he sounds amazing!_

Harry couldn't believe this kid didn't think he had a good singing voice, he was fantastic. Harry crept even closer, wanting to hear more of the beautiful voice that flowed into the room.

As he continued to creep closer,the singing got louder and more clear until he realized that with his desire to hear more of this beautiful voice, he'd overlooked a crucial detail.

Louis was in the shower.

Harry felt his eyes nerly pop out of his head as he realized the boy standing with his back to him in the shower, was naked. He had beads of water dripping down the back of his head and neck, bubbles from his shampoo drizzling down his toned muscles.

As Harry's eyes followed the bubbles down, he was immediately thankful that the cement dividers between the shower stalls blocked his vision of seeing the parts of Louis he didn't need to see.

Harry thought about retreating out of the shower room for a split second, but the boy's voice had him in a trance. His feet seemed to be glued to the hard, grimy locker room floor.

_He has the voice of an angel._

Harry was so enthralled with Louis' singing that he didn't hear the water in the shower shut off. He was so spaced out that he missed it as Louis turned around to grab his towel and took a few steps out of the shower, now humming part of the song Harry had never heard before.

At that moment, Louis finally noticed the audience he had and let out a surprised gasp.

He immediately skidded to a stop, his wet feet slipping on the tile floor nearly making him fall. Louis subconsciously re-positioned the small green towel that had, up until that put, only hug loosely on his hips covering up his manly bits. He looked up at Harry with horror-stuck eyes.

"Harry! What the hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_

Harry stood frozen in place, his jaw hanging down future then he ever though was possible. His eyes stayed widened. He was unable to speak, unable to move, and unable to pry his eyes from the stunning sight before him.

Louis Tomlinson was standing five feet away from him wearing nothing but a towel.

If you could even call it a towel. It was much smaller than any normal one, in fact, it was close to the size of a face cloth.

Droplets of water were still dripping from his light brown hair, causing it to stream down his lightly tanned face. Harry gulped as he watched one of the droplets trickle down the side of the boy's face and down his neck. He swallowed a giant lump in his throat as he watched the same droplet make its way down his nicely toned abs until it disappeared into the cloth of the towel.

"Harry?" Louis manage to say, his face still painted with shock and utter confusion. He tightened his grip on the towel as he continued to look at the boy who was starring before saying his name again. "Harry?"

Harry blinked several times as he brought his eyes back up to look at the boys face. He moved his lips as though he was going to say something, but no sounds slipped past his lips.

Louis just stared back, his eyebrows raised, waiting for the curly-haired boy to say something, anything.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Harry's brain became re-oxygenated again and he was able to form coherent words.

"I-I, well you see, umm..." Harry fumbled with his words, before he decided to just be honest. "I wanted to talk to you." 

Louis just stood there, his expression un-readable.

Harry gulped and carried on with his explanation. "I needed to apologize. What I did was really awful and you have no idea how sorry I am."

Louis still said nothing, but his expression turned into a hurt look, a look that made Harry's stomach fall to the floor.

"Louis please," he begged, walking closer to the boy. "I have been looking for you for days. I have been so worried. Can we please talk?"

Once again, Louis said nothing. He just kept looking at Harry with that kicked puppy look in his eyes.

Defeated, Harry released a loud sigh and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking. Then he turned around on his heel to leave the locker room when Louis' equally weak voice finally spoke up.

"Just...let me get dressed, okay?"

Harry closed his eyes and breathed an audible sigh of relief and turned back to the boy, nodding. "Okay," he said with a smile.

Louis turned to walk away, and as he was retreated from the other boy, Harry took in the sight of his back. He had several bruises of different colors and shapes that speckled all over his back and rib-cage.

"Louis!" Harry exclaimed, his hand coming up to cover his mouth in shock.

Louis turned back around and scrunched up his eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Y-your back!" Harry stuttered, pointing a finger towards the other boy.

 Louis instantly looked horror-stricken. The color drained from his cheeks and his eyes seemed to dart around the room, as if he was looking for a place to hide.

"I-it's nothing..." he stammered.

"Louis, please let me see," Harry demanded.

Louis shook his head and put an obviously fake smile on his face. "Don't worry Harry, honestly I'm fine. It's just from football." He watched Harry slowly, waiting to see if the other boy had believed his story. Unfortunately for Louis, he hadn't.

"I'm serious, Louis. Let me see."

Louis shook his head once again and started to back away from Harry. He shot the other boy an almost pleading look. "I just want to get dressed."

"Please," Harry pleaded once more, starting to become worried, "let me make sure you are okay."

The shorter boy deliberated for a few moments before dropping his head in defeat and slowly turned around to show Harry his back. As he faced the opposite wall, he closed his eyes as he heard the curly-haired boy let out a gasp as he took in the sight once again. Harry walked over towards Louis and gently placed his fingers over a discolored patch on the back of his left shoulder.

Louis winced at the sudden contact, drawing in onto himself.

Harry felt his heart break into what felt like a million pieces as he considered the cause of the bruises.

"Louis," he said slowly, turning the other boy around in a gentle manner to face him. "Have you seen a doctor about this?"

Louis barely manged to shake his head. He continued to look down to the floor in shame, avoiding any and all eye contact with Harry.

"But you ribs, Louis, they could be broken or something."

"I told you, I am fine." He stated. "Now can I please get dressed?"

Harry nodded slightly, then added "we need to talk about this. Did you tell anyone what happened?"

Louis' eyes widened in horror and shook his head quickly. "No! And you can't say anything! Promise me you won't tell anyone!" Louis could feel his breathing picking up, as he gasped in quick and raged breaths.

Harry, who was slightly confused at the intensified panic, said "Louis, it's okay. I just thought maybe you needed to see someone to make sure nothing was broken."

"I'm fine Harry. Honest."

"I'm so sorry Louis," Harry said, "I should never have pushed you so hard into the lockers. I can't believe you are still so badly bruised after these past few days."

Louis whipped his head up to look at Harry.

_What?_ He thought.  _He thinks it was his fault I am so bruised up?_

A nauseated feeling grew in his stomach and for a moment, Louis thought he might be sick.

"Louis?"

_Maybe I should just tell him._

"Louis, are you okay?"

_I need to tell him that it's not his fault. I should just tell him the truth._

Harry was beginning to get worried. Louis had somehow drifted off and was starring off into the distance. Not really looking at anything.

_But I don't want him to know the real reason. I can't tell him._

Harry placed a hand on Louis' arm, a light touch, which seemed to snap the boy back to the present. "Louis? Are you alright?"

The boy gave him a nod. After a moment of slight consideration for his words, he said "it's okay Harry. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I just tend to bruise real easy. I forgive you."

Harry gulped, relief flooding his system. He nodded, "Okay, why don't you go ahead and get dressed and then we can't talk."

Louis turned and walked towards his locker and gathered his clothes. As he slipped into his jeans and gingerly pulled his cotton t-shirt on over his head, a lonely tear streamed down his cheek.

_I should have just told him the truth._

_________________

_  
_Several minutes later, Louis returned carrying his overstuffed Doncaster Rovers duffle bag. He walked out from behind the lockers and stop in front of Harry, waiting to see what he would say.

"So I know you probably have a football practice to get to, but do you want to just ditch it and go grab some tea or something?" Harry asked him shyly.

Louis looked up from the floor and blinked a few times before answering, "s-sure. That sounds great."

Together the two boys made their way through the crowded corridors of the school and out to the parking lot.

"Do you just want to meet somewhere?" Harry asked, turning to the other boy as they made their way across the pavement and to his car.

"I, uh, actually don't have a car," Louis replied.

"Oh. Well no big deal. Hop in, I'll drive." Harry gestured towards his car.

Louis climbed into the passenger seat of the vehicle and buckled up his seat belt. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Ever been to Fire House Tea?"

Louis smiled, "no, but I've been meaning to check it out. I hear they have great tea"

"Oh, they have the best tea you will ever have tasted," Harry replied as he started the car.

The two boys made small somewhat-awkward small talk as Harry drove them to the bakery, which was located several blocks away from the school. 

They arrived at the tea house and Harry stepped up to the counter and ordered his usual Tangerine Ginger Herbal tea before turning to Louis, "What would you like Louis?"

Louis blushed a light shade of red and replied, "I'm okay thanks." He looked slightly ashamed when he added, "I forgot my wallet today."

"Don't be silly, this was my idea! It's on me. Now - what can I get you?"

Louis felt his lips curl up into a smile, the tiny sparkle returning to his ocean blue eyes and replied, "a Peach blossom White tea would be great. Thanks."

Harry paid for the two different teas and waited at the counter while Louis went and found a table for them. The tea house was nearly empty, but he choose a table near the back of the shop, away from any curious onlookers.

The employee smiled and winked at Harry as she handed him the two cups. "Enjoy sweetie."

Harry brushed off the flirtatious wink and tossed several coins into the tip jar before joining Louis at the small two-person table.

"Thanks Harry," Louis said, after taking a tiny sip of his scalding beverage. "You really didn't have to."

"It was the lease I could do," Harry replied. "After what I did to you, it really is the least I could do."

A rush of quilt plagued Louis. He looked at Harry with a look of sadness. "Please stop apologizing. It really wasn't that bad."

"Louis, you bruised like a peach. It was that bad."

_Yeah, but it wasn't you who caused them._

"Let's just put it behind us," Louis offered. "The past is in the past."

Harry smiled slightly, "Well, alright. But before we let it go, I just need to ask you one thing."

"Ask away."

"Why did you tell Liam about my song writing?" Harry asked in a low voice, his eyes refusing to meet Louis.

"Harry," Louis started, "I honestly did not say a word to him. I didn't tell anyone about it."

Harry looked up, now staring into the blue eyes of his companion. After a long pause, Harry siged. "I believe you."

"Thank you."

The two boys continued to chat about nothing important until long after their teas had turned cold. Both of them had lost track of time until Louis suddenly looked at the time on his phone and jump up from the table.

"Oh my gosh. Look what time it is! I have to go! I-I'm going to be late..." He looked up at Harry and flushed again, before adding, "For work."

"Oh yeah, how's the job at the bakery going?"

"Great," he answered quickly, "I'm still in charge of making the tea."

Harry smiled. "I'll have stop by again, have you make me some."

"Sounds good, but I really have to go. I will talk to you later, okay?" Louis replied, hastily grabbing for his duffle bag. "Thanks again for the tea."

Before Harry could even reply, the shorter boy was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you all think is going on with Louis?
> 
> And as always, thank you so much for reading. xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Harry didn't see Louis again that week, which he thought was odd. However, he couldn't even ask Niall if Louis had been to football practice because the poor guy had been home sick all week.

Harry was finished with classes for the day, so he was headed to the tiny bathroom on the North end of the school. Harry often chose that bathroom because it was so far off the beaten path that no one regularly used it.

He had just finished washing his hands when he heared the door swing open.

"Hey there, singer boy."

_Liam.  Oh goody._

Harry stood back up and was about to turn and walk out of the bathroom, not wanting to hear whatever insults were about to be thrown his way, when he was grabbed by both Liam and Zayn.

"So I hear you are still writing little love songs about me," Liam said menacingly. "As touched as I am, it disgusts me."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Harry replied, anger lacing his words. He hadn't been singing at school ever since everyone found out and used it against him.

"I think we need to teach you a little lesson," Zayn added with a sneer, ignoring Harry's confusion.

Before Harry had a chance to register what was happening, each of the jocks had grabbed him by the arm and they pulled him over underneath the window. They slammed him up against the wall and his head smacked into the hard concrete. Harry tried to cower away from the two of them as he tried his best to hold back tears. They had never threatened him like this. Usually it was just a quick shove, but this... something was different. A shiver ran up Harry's spine as he absorbed the death glares coming from each of the two football players.

Harry dug deep inside himself and found some false bravado.

"Fine. You want to hit me? You want to beat me up? Go ahead. But I swear to you, I will never change. What I am, it isn't wrong. It is just different from you. I am not ashamed. So, go ahead, hit me." His voice cracked only slightly on the last syllable, but his tears had slowly began to flow down his cheeks.

The two ex-friends of Harry exchanged an amused glance before setting their sights back on Harry once again.

"I believe I will," Zayn said with an evil smile and looked over to Liam. "Would you like to go first?"

Harry closed his eyes and prepared himself as Liam raised his clenched fist.

"You're not hitting anyone," a new voice said.

Harry released the breath he'd been holding and peeked open one eye to see who belonged to the voice that just save him from getting a black eye. Louis Tomlinson stood in the doorway of the bathroom with his arms crossed across his chest and a very stern look on his face.

Liam and Zayn dropped Harry, who hadn't even realized that they'd hoisted him up off his feet. Louis looked around the two boys until his eyes met the beautiful green ones belonging to Harry.

"Harry?" He asked slowly, "are you alright?"

Harry couldn't speak. He only nodded slowly.

Liam and Zayne exchanged glances again, only this time, they were written with utter confusion.

"Tomlinson? What the hell?"

Louis ignored his teammates as his stare remained on Harry. His blue eyes glistened with sincerity. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Liam asked as he waved a hand in Louis' line of vision to get the boy's attention.

"Get out," Louis responded with a growl.

Zayn looked amused. "Dude, what the hell has gotten into you? Have you been takin' crazy pills or something?"

"I said get out. You're not going to lay a hand on him anymore." Louis swallowed as both Liam and Zayne strutted over to where he stood in the doorway, but he didn't back down.

Harry's brain had begun to function once again as he watched his two tormentors walk over to the much smaller boy.

_Oh god. They are going to kill him._

Liam looked incredibly angry. "Really dude? Because I am pretty sure we can take both of you, easily."

"Just leave him alone this time," Louis scowled. "He's suffered enough at the hands of you two idiots."

Harry gasped.  _Yup, he's dead._

"Are you messing with us?" Zayn questioned, an eyebrow raised. "Cuz I know you did not just say that to my face."

"I said it, and I meant it. Now get the hell out of here and leave Harry alone," Louis said while he gritted his teeth.

The first punch that flew caught Louis directly on the chin, sending him crashing into the wall behind him. A fierce growl escaped the smaller boy's lips as he straightened himself out and leap at the pair of unsuspecting jocks. He was able to land a solid punch to the side of Zayn's face before his arms were trapped down at his sides by Liam.

Zayn straightened up and wiped a tiny trail of blood from his split lup with his thumb before advancing on Louis once again. "You little prick. I'm gonna end you."

Louis struggled to release himself from Liam's tight embrace, but to no avail. A second punch landed in his gut and he let out a loud sound as the air was forced out of his lungs. He feel to the floor in a heap.

This time, he was picked up off the floor by Zayn and held in place while Liam pulled back a first, ready to strike. Louis aimed a strategically placed elbow to the private area of the taller boy who had grabbed him from behind. Zayn fell to the ground gasping in pain.

Liam's eyes turned black as he reached over and grabbed Louis by the collar of his shirt and shoved him roughly up against the bathroom wall. Louis' head struck the cement wall similarly to Harry's moments before.

Louis' vision sparkled with stars and he suddenly felt nauseated. He prepared himself for the punch he knew was coming.

Only it didn't come.

"Stop it!" Harry screamed as he pushed his was over and pulled Liam off of the smaller boy.

Liam looked shocked at the new found courage that Harry displayed. Zayn was just now getting back to his feet, while holding a hand to his crotch as he shot daggers at both Harry and Louis.

"You're gonna get it now fag. Get out of my way Tomlinson."

Louis didn't move. He had put his arm in front of Harry and moved so he was standing in between him and the jocks.

"So what? You have a problem with him just because he's gay?"

"Fucking right." Liam said with a snarl.

Louis seemed to hesitate for a moment. He gulped, looked at Harry beiefly, before looking back up at his teammates.

"Then I guess you have a problem with me too."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's jaw dropped.

_Wait, what?_

Surely he hadn't heard that right. He had to of misunderstood the words that just came out of the smaller boy's lips.  _Right?_

Liam and Zayn appeared baffled. They glanced over at each other, one obviously hoping that the other would be able to fill in the blanks. Several seconds later, it was like a light bulb clicked on above Zayn's head and his eyes widened as he finally realized what Louis had just admitted to.

"Holy shit, Liam! Tomlinson is a fag!"

Liam let out some nervous laughter, and then looked over to Louis, who remained standing in front of Harry, not smiling. He then returned his dumbstruck gaze back to Zayn and lifted an eyebrow, as if to ask him if this was serious.

Zayn only nodded.

"Oh my god Zayn! It's getting worse. The gayness is spreading!" Liam cried with a disgusted sneer. "And it's all Harry's fault."

Zayn backed away from both Harry and Louis, with his hands raised in front of his face in mock surrender. "Please don't infect me! I don't want to turn into a sick, little, ankle-grabbing queer!"

Louis' eyes instantly narrowed and turned intensely dark. He gritted his teeth momentarily before launching himself once again at the football player with an almost inhuman growl.

He leaped up and grabbed the teenager by the collar and was about to land a left hook when his tightly clenched fist was grabbed from behind by Liam. He twisted Louis' arm around behind him, effectively pulling the boy away from Zayn. With his left hand now restrained, Louis hastily swung his right arm around and clocked Liam above the eye with a wicked backhand.

Liam howled and swung Louis around by his arm, smashing him back into the concrete wall. Louis' nose was the first point of contact with the wall. Harry heard an appalling crunch sound before blood began to pour down his rescuer's face.

"Enough!" Harry screamed, now putting himself between Louis and the two football players. "That's enough!"

Liam faked a lunge towards Harry but the curly-haired boy held his ground and remained still.

Zayn scoffed and grabbed Liam by the arm, "Come on man, let's just go. Leave these sick-o's to themselves."

Harry's stomach clenched when Zayn spat out a mouthful of saliva at Louis, who was still crouched on the floor pinching his actively hemorrhaging nose.

Louis, looking absolutely appalled, shot up from the floor and was about to launch himself at the teen yet again when Harry put an arm around his waist, successfully holding him back.

"Louis! Leave him, it's not worth it!" He struggled to maintain his grasp on the boy who, Harry learned, was significantly stronger than his stature suggested.

"Yeah, Louis, listen to your  _girlfriend_ ," Liam taunted.

The rumbling growl that came deep from Louis' throat sent a shiver up Harry's spine.

As Liam and Zayn started to leave, Zayn turned back around to give them both one last look of disgust, "Fucking queers."

The moment they were gone, Harry hurried over to lock the bathroom door. Once he knew they were safe from any unwelcome guests, he turned around to face Louis, who had since slid back down to the floor and was still bleeding profusely.

"Louis?"

No answer.

"Louis?" Harry tried again, walking cautiously towards the other boy.

Louis looked up suddenly, still pinching his bleeding nose and noticed Harry staring at him. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry almost laughed at the hilarity of Louis' question. Was  _he_ okay? Here Louis was, sitting on the floor, bleeding all over the place and covered in new bruises, yet he was more concerned for Harry?

_Who is this guy?_

Harry nodded, "I'm alright, but are you? Why did you say all those things?" _  
_

Louis didn't respond.

"You shouldn't have said those things. You shouldn't have done that for me Louis." Harry whispered gently, offering the boy a hand.

"I didn't," he said matter-of-factly as he took Harry's hand and clumsily got back onto his feet. "I did it for me."

Harry paused, looking directly at the shorter boy, trying to get a read on what he'd just admitted. "So...it's true?"

Louis sighed and leaned over the sink, allowing several droplets of dark red blood drip from his nose into the white porcelain sink. Louis still hadn't answered the questioned. He just stood there watching each drop of blood hit the white surface, mixing with the remnants of water in the sink, and leaving an ugly trail of red streaming down towards the drain. Harry took a few steps off to his left and gathered a handful of paper towels before moistening them under the faucet.

"May I?" He offered with a sweet, dimple-filled smile.

Louis only nodded.

Harry gently dabbed the handful of damp towels against Louis' battered face and the two boys shared a brief moment of gazing deep into each other's eyes. The stare, though brief, sent shivers up Harry's spine until he was forced to look away. That minuscule gaze, deep from the soul of one boy to the other, had answered Harry's questioned.

Louis was gay.

Harry continued to gently clean the blood from the other boy's face in silence as he deliberated in his head what his next course of action would be. Should he ask him about? Or should he let Louis decide if and when he wanted to discuss it?

Harry remembered what it was like when he came out; not getting the support he had dreamed and hoped of receiving. He had lost friends and made enemies. If it wasn't for Niall, Harry didn't know how he would have survived it all. He needed Louis to know that he at least had one person on his side in all this, so he decided to test the waters.

"Does anyone else know?"

Louis continued to stare into the sink. Harry thought the boy was going to evade yet another conversation until he finally spoke up in a broken, meek voice that Harry could hardly recognize.

"I'm sure most of the school knows by now. They've probably already spray-painted it on the walls."

Harry's heart broke for the boy. This was clearly no how he'd planned to come out. If he had even planned to come out at all.

Louis' voice displayed every ounce of pain that he was feeling and Harry couldn't help but feel like he was to blame. Where had the brave hero that had just saved him from some serious pain and anguish disappear to?

His heart ached for the other teenager as he took in the damage Louis had just endured. Now that the majority of the blood was wiped from Louis' face, Harry could get a full look at the physical damage that was hiding underneath that layer of blood. Louis' nose had still not stopped bleeding, there was a deep purple bruise on the left side of his chin, and he was sure Louis' head had a lump forming from when it smacked the hard concrete wall. The boy also wore a nasty gash above his right eye, which had thankfully stopped bleeding, but still appeared red and angry.

Harry stepped back away from the boy and tossed the now-bloodstained towels in the garbage bin before retreating into the bathroom stall and unwinding a handful of toilet paper. He walked back over to where Louis was still leaned over the sink, aimlessly staring at himself in the mirror, an empty look of hopelessness carved into his features.

"Here," Harry offered, handing the wad of tissue towards the boy. "Roll some of this up and stick it up your nose. It will help stop the bleeding."

Harry continued to look at Louis' dishevelled appearance through the large mirror over the sinks, while the boy rolled up the toilet paper and carefully stuck them in his left nostril, effectively controlling the bleeding.

"Now, why do you say we try and clean some of this blood off your jacket?"

Louis looked down at the angry red stains as though he hadn't expected them to be there. The light spatters of blood stood out on his light blue jean jacket.

He looked back up at Harry with sad eyes. "You don't have to help." It was hardly more than a whisper.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Harry exclaimed. "You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. I am the reason you are bleeding, and bruised, and all smashed up!"

"No, you're not Harry," Louis replied quickly, "you weren't the one who hit me."

"You're right, I didn't hit you. But nevertheless Louis Tomlinson, today you saved me from those two. You saved me from getting my ass kicked. You were my hero, and now the least I can do is offer my expertise in removing stains form assorted fabrics.

Louis allowed his lips to curl up into a tiny smile at Harrys joke, and although he didn't outwardly laugh, that tiny sparkle that Harry loved so much, returned to his eyes.

Harry help Louis shrug off his jacket and proceeded to scrub away at the stains, while Louis scrubbed his hands feverishly, removing layers of dried, crusted blood. Harry hadn't missed the slight wince from the boy as he pulled his arm out of its sleeve. Apparently the punch from Zayn had done some damage underneath the skin as well. Harry decided not to push the issue, he was just glad that Louis was accepting his help.

When they were both finished, Louis looked almost presentable. He shyly ran a hand through his hair, which now sat on his head in a slightly frizzy mess. He looked back through the mirror at Harry's reflection and gave him a subtle but effective nod.

_Thank you._

Harry acknowledged Louis' silent appreciation by squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Want to get outta here? The smell of urine's is starting to get to me."

The corners of Louis' mouth curved upwards ever-so-slightly as he suppressed a grin. He nodded.

"I know a quiet place that not too many people know about. Let's go sit and talk."

Louis took a deep breath and nodded again. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just tell you all right now, it is not easy writing Zayn and Liam as bullies. I love every member of 1D, so it's hard to make two of them the bad guys! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

As they walked out of the bathroom, Harry took a quick survey of the hallways to make sure no one was hanging around. School had let out a while ago, so he was almost certain that they'd be left alone. After pausing momentarily to pick up his messenger bag and allowing Louis to sling his duffle bag over his left shoulder, Harry took Louis' right hand into his own and pulled him into the hallway.

"Come on, I know a shortcut."

Harry led Louis through the corridors, walking quickly to avoid any detection. Louis couldn't help himself as his eyes kept darting down to his hand that was interlocked with the fingers of Harry's. The shorter boy just stared in wonder as he was led through a hallway he was certain he'd never been down before.

Their pace quickened, and Louis was forced to jog a few steps to keep up with Harry's long and graceful strides, never once releasing his grip from the other boy's strong but delicate grasp.

They finally slipped through a door marked 'Emergency Exit Only' and for a fleeting moment, Louis was worried that they would set off some type of alarm. But they exited the school without hindrance and made their way into a courtyard behind some building Louis didn't even know existed.

"That's the elementary school. This is their courtyard, so we are safe here," Harry explained as he set down his bag. He removed his jacket, placed it on the ground and sat down on it under a large oak tree. It was the middle of Autumn, so the majority of the leaves had already fallen from the tree providing a soft and comfortable pillow for him to sit on. He motioned for Louis to join him, who dropped his duffle bag and took a seat next to his new friend under the tree.

Both boys sat quietly under the shade of the tree with the cool fall breeze whistling around them. Neither boy spoke, it was as if they were unsure of how to proceed. They both knew that there were issues to discuss, but neither of them knew where to start. After several more moments of silence, Harry turned towards Louis and took his hand once again.

_It's now or never._

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but I really need to say thank you. What you did for me, standing up for me - it just, it means a lot."

Much to Harry's surprise, Louis, though still refusing to make eye contact with Harry, responded immediately.

"I'm just sorry it took me so long."

Harry smiled and released the boys hand, "I'm sorry you got hurt. You probably hate me for that."

Louis' head came up fast and turned to meet Harry's eyes, his own glowing full of sincerity. "I could never hate you, and I would do it all again for you tomorrow."

Harry blushed slightly, unsure of how to respond.

"I was going to tell you."

It was said in such a hushed whisper that Harry couldn't be sure that he hadn't imagined it. He glanced at Louis, who sat motionless, staring down at the ground. Harry waited patiently to see if the boy would say more.

"I just wasn't ready yet. I wasn't ready for everyone else to find out." Louis finally lifted his head and looked at Harry. It was apparent by his facial expression that he was worried about what the other boy would think of his lack of courage.

"I'm still not ready for everyone to find out."

Louis could feel a single tear roll down his cheek. Harry's face instantly softened as he brought his thumb up and gently wiped the tear away before cupping Louis' face in his hands.

"We will get through this, together," he told the broken boy, looking straight into his eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Louis chocked out in a broken voice.

Harry's face crinkled in confusion. "Now why on earth would you think that? Of course I don't hate you."

"You're not afraid of who you are. You're not...ashamed," Louis said, whispering that last word. "I can hardly admit it to myself."

Harry sighed deeply. "Louis, it's true that I am not ashamed of being gay. There is nothing,  _nothing_ wrong with it. But look at all the crap that gets thrown my way. I am not exactly comfortable with displaying who I am to the world. I am just getting better at faking it and pretending that it doesn't bother me."

"I wish I had your courage."

"What you did today in that bathroom took more courage than I'll ever have."

Louis didn't reply, and both boys sat silently once again for several more minutes until a chill from the cool breeze founds it's way up Harry's spine. He was about to suggest that they move their discussion inside when Louis spoke up again.

"This actually isn't the first time I came out at school."

This was news. Harry nodded slowly to Louis, encouraging him to continue.

"I was fourteen when I finally came to terms with... things." He hesitated. "I knew long before that, but I tried to change it for a long time."

Harry felt a pang in his chest.  _Been there._

"I had just started at this new school, so I didn't even have any friends when it happened. Some of the kids in my class started making jokes about some gay guy on  a TV show. When I wouldn't join in, they started making fun of me and calling me a..." He paused, and looked up at Harry who indicated with a nod that he knew the exact word that he was implying.

Louis took a deep breath before continuing. "They started spreading rumors all over school about me and finally one day I just admitted that it was true. I'm not sure why I admitted it, maybe I hoped that they would stop bugging me about it if I came clean."

"Did they?"

Louis scoffed. "Hardly. They just...made my life miserable."

He paused again, obviously flashing through the old memories of his past pain before continuing once more. "There was this one kid, Stan. He had been the only one who didn't make fun of me, he actually befriended me when everyone else was afraid to come near me."

Harry could tell that Louis was having some reservations about telling this story, so he shuffled slightly closer and pulled the boy's hands into his own and offered him an encouraging smile.

Louis gulped and forced the faintest of smiles before continuing with his tale.

"He was always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on. He would listen to all my sorrows and secrets and he was the one person I would trust my life with." He paused only briefly before continuing, "I started to develop feelings for him, and one day I lost all control of myself; I kissed him."

Harry just kept looking at him, almost afraid to here how this story was going to end.

"I thought he would push me away and never talk to me again, but he didn't. He told me he loved me as a friend but that was all we would ever be. So of course I was embarrassed, but nothing really changed between us."

_That's not what I was expecting,_ Harry couldn't help but think as he heard the understanding friend Louis was telling him about.

However, Louis wasn't finished yet. "There was this party that Stan had been invited too. He somehow convinced me to come, told me it would be fun and a drink or two would do me good. When we got there, we both kinda went our own ways. I was just wandering around when I walked into a room and overheard Stan talking to some kids from school. He was making fun of me, for being gay and for...kissing him. I remember feeling tears well up in my eyes as I shouted 'how could you' and ran out of the house."

_That dirt bag!_

"Stan ran after me, but so did the people he was talking to. They circled around me, said some terrible things and..." he shrugged slowly and paused again, a lone tear had now escaped and was falling down his cheek. "...beat the living crap out of me, while Stan just watched."

Harry stared in disbelief.

"I-I'm so sorry," he whispered, gripping the other boy's hands tight.

Harry would have liked to have learned more about the tragedy, but he didn't want to pry any more information from the already emotional Louis. They just sat, hands intertwined for several more minutes until Louis had collected himself once again.

"I've never told anyone that story."

"Thank you for telling me, I know it was hard for you." Harry answered, again offering the boy a simple smile.

Louis nodded.

"Did you know that Liam and Zayn used to be two of my best friends?" Harry asked, feeling like it was his turn to share a story from his past.

Louis shook his head slow, a frown of confusion written on his face, "why would you ever be friends with those jerks?"

Harry smiled slightly. "They weren't always jerks. They were two of the sweetest boys, but when I told them I was gay..."

"They rejected you," Louis finished for him.

"Exactly. My worst fear came true; loosing the people I loved because I am attracted to the wrong gender."

"How did you deal with it?" Louis asked.

"Niall. He stood by my side when I came out, when our two friends ditched us, and to this day. He's my best friend, my brother; I don't think I would have survived without him."

"I miss Niall; he was always nice to me before..." Louis stopped suddenly and looked down, ashamed of whatever he was about to say.

"Before I made him believe you were bullying me." Harry finished, his turn to look and sound ashamed. "Louis, I feel awful about that whole thing, but don't worry, as soon as Niall isn't sick anymore, I will tell him how wrong I was."

"Please don't feel awful. I shouldn't have brought that up. And anyway, it's not like I was stopping the bullying either."

"Hey," said said sternly, putting his hand under Louis' chin to raise his head so he could look into his glistening eyes, "nothing that has happened was your fault. And that includes how much of a jerk  _I_ was to  _you."_

Louis nodded and brushed back a curl on Harry that had fallen out of place. The curly-haired boy closed his eyes for a moment as he felt the sweet caress the other boy gave him.

"We need to stand together now Louis," Harry announced. "We need to show everyone that we are not afraid of them and refuse to be pushed around."

Louis looked at Harry and nodded with a hopeful glace for the first time that day.

"And," Harry added, "we're going to tell them that if they don't like us, too bad; we're here to stay."

Harry knew that he had gone slightly overboard with his pep talk. It wasn't as though things were going to change dramatically overnight. He knew that it was still going to be a long and hard road. But he took comfort in the fact that he didn't have to travel down that road alone anymore. And he could tell by the new look of optimism in Louis' eyes that he too believed that things could only get easier from here on in.

"Look, I'm not saying that everbody at school is read to embrace us, but maybe at least the've evolved enough to be different."

Louis looked slightly less hopeful.

"If you and I stay strong, maybe we can make a change."

As much as he appreciated the sentiment, Louis had a very difficult time believing that people could be willing to change. But he liked the idea of not running away from his problems. Again.

"After the whole...incident...at that other school, my parents transferred me to a private school, it had a zero-tolerance harassment policy. It was a nice change," Louis admitted, "I was accepted there. No questions asked."

Harry titled his head and asked, "why did you come here then?"

The brightness that had appeared in Louis' features as he spoke of his private school vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"A-are you cold? I think we should go back inside."

Louis' attempt to change the subject was far from subtle.

Harry knew there was clearly something Louis was hiding, but he didn't push it. When Louis was ready, he would tell Harry and Harry would be ready to listen. So he just nodded with a smile and stood up, dusted the leaves off his jacket before grabbing his messenger bag.

Louis quickly followed suit and shrugged his football duffle bag up onto his shoulder. The pair slowly and silently walked back around the school towards where Harry had parked his car.

"Do your parents know?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Louis stumbled slightly and than chose to blatantly ignore Harry's question and once again changed the subject. He made a show out of pulling his phone out of his jacket and checking the time. He then adjusted his duffle bag up higher on his shoulder and pointed a finger back towards the school.

"I should go. I don't want to be late."

_Okay Louis, obviously you're not ready for that chat yet._

Harry decided to ease to obvious tension and lighten the mood.

"Late?" He questioned mockingly. "Late for what, White Rabbit?"

Louis cocked his head to the side, looking momentarily puzzled. Then, as he recognized the reference, he grinned and shook his head in comic disbelief.

"I have to get to football practice."

Harry stopped walking and looked at the shorter boy incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?"

Louis' triangular eyebrows furrowed. "No."

"Louis, have you forgotten what just happened? Liam and Zayn are going to be there."

"Harry, I know, but I can't miss another practice. Coach told me that if I miss one more, I'm off the team." Louis shrugged.

"But..."

"Harry, I can't get kicked off the team. I love the sport too much, plus, it's my ticket out of here. I am going to get a scholarship and get out of this place."

Harry still looked at him in disbelief.

"Also," Louis started as he walked towards the entrance of the school. "I need to stand up to those guys. You said it yourself. I need to show them that I'm not afraid of them."

"Louis. They are going to kill you," Harry squeaked as he watched the other boy walking away.

"Let them try," Louis said in the most courageous voice he could muster. "I'm done hiding in the closet."


	12. Chapter 12

_I can do this. I am not afraid. Everything will be okay._

Louis kept repeating those words in his head over and over as he stood in front of the locker room. He shrugged his duffle bag up higher on his shoulder and clenched his fists. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, held it momentarily, and then released it. He then cautiously opened the door into the locker room and soundlessly snuck inside, expecting to be instantly blasted with a torrent of homophobic slurs and violent actions.

"Hey man, what's up?" Louis nearly jumped out of his skin as Eric, a member of his team, spoke up from somewhere behind him, giving him a swift smack on his shoulder on his way around him, heading towards his gym locker.

_Well he obviously doesn't know yet._

Louis ducked his head down, inadvertently ignoring the greeting and continued towards his own locker, located on the far end of the room near the showers. He had only a few steps to go before another voice echoed through the locker room.

"Hey, Tomlinson!"

Louis tensed up as he waited for the name calling he was sure would follow, but did not turn around.

"Yo, Louis! Toss me my jersey, dude!"

Louis instantly relax and grabbed the football jersey from the bench and turned around to throw it it to his teammate Tom.

"Thanks man...Dude! What happened to your face?"

_Uh oh. Forgot about that._

"I tripped, being my clumsy self, and fell down the stairs." Louis invented with a forced laugh. "Pretty dumb, hey?"

Tom chuckled. "You need to be more careful, looks like you got in a fight or something."

_That's because I did._  

Louis turned back around, hoping to get out of the spotlight. He'd notice several more sets of eyes turn and look at him after Tom had asked him about the bruised face. Several minuets had passed by without any interruptions. Louis looked around the room for the first time and realized no one was looking at him. Either no one knew or no one cared. He briefly searched for Liam and Zayn and realized that the'd not yet showed up to prepare for practice. Louis breathed a sigh of relief and gingerly pulled off his shirt. His ribs were still aching.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._

He'd just struggled though pulling on his uniform when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

"Holy shit, guys! Who let the girl in here?"

Zayn had arrived. Louis released an audible sigh and closed his eyes.

_Here we go._

There were several frantic seconds where guys were desperately grabbing for their towels to cover themselves along with a few awkward yelps. Eric finally looked around the room, not even bothering to cover himself up.

"Girl? What girl? What are you talking about Z?"

"You guys didn't hear the news? There's a new girl on the team." This time it was Liam's voice echoing through the lockers, making Louis' blood go even colder.

Louis still refused to turn around. He gripped the locker in front of him with white knuckles and kept his head low. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Many confused glances were noticeable around the room. It was apparent that none of the other football players had been informed.

Liam made his way over to where Louis was standing.

"Tomlinson?" He questioned. "Do you know of any girls on the team?"

Louis turned around slowly and came face to face with a locker room full of guys looking at him in bewilderment. It was as thought they were waiting for him to fill in the blanks and explain what it was that Liam was so obviously enjoying. The teenager had a huge grin spread across his face and was rubbing his right fist with his left hand, as though it was just itching to throw another punch.

Louis gulped and looked over at Tom, who may have looked the most confused of all. Eric was still standing in the middle of the room, now up on top of the bench to better aid his search for this "girl." He was still uncovered. Louis returned his gaze to Liam, who was now standing immediately behind him, looking down at him with hungry eyes like Louis was easy prey.

Louis gathered his courage, remembering his conversation with Harry only minutes before and shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about Liam."

The smile on Liam's face melted away and was replaced with a menacing scowl. "I think you know  _exactly_ what I am talking about...homo."

Several gasps echoed around the locker room, not going unheard.

Louis turned to look away from the much bigger teen but was vigorously grabbed by the shoulders and slammed back into the edge of his locker. The hinge immediately dug its way into Louis' spine, causing him to release a soft gasp.

"No. You do not get to turn away from me. You get to tell the guys here what you told me and Zayn."

Louis winced as the pain in his ribs surged to new levels with the increased force of Liam's hands on him. The tiny whimper that escaped his lips made the masochistic grin on Liam's face grow wider.

"Tell them now!"

Louis narrowed his eyes and looked Liam directly in the face before whispering through gritted teeth. "I don't have to do anything, you asshole."

The finger grips on each of Louis' shoulders tightened, and Louis had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from crying out.

"Dude?" Eric had jumped down from the bench and stepped towards his two teammates. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

Liam didn't avert his stare from the shorter boy and Louis refused to look away either. They were locked in a battle of wills; neither boy inclined to break the stalemate.

Zayn made his way over towards the two boys then turned to face the remainder of the football team before announcing, "We caught Tomlinson in the bathroom kissing the fag Styles."

Louis' stomach clenched as the room permeated with shocked gasps and quiet mumbling.

_Oh god._

Tom's eyes widened, "L-Louis...what the hell?"

The look of horror on his teammate's face broke Louis' heart into a million pieces. He struggled to keep calm, but his breaths were shallow and rapid. His knees suddenly felt very weak and he was almost thankful for a minuscule second that Liam still had a strong hold on him, or he may have slid down to the floor.

"I-I..." Louis stuttered. He had no words. 

As he quickly glanced around the room, he noticed several guys had shocked looks, many appeared horrified, but what seemed to hurt the most was that Eric had grabbed several pieces of random clothing and had covered himself up. Eric had never been shy about covering himself up in the boy's change room before.

"That's right Eric, cover up. Fag boy here has probably been creepin' at your junk this whole time," Zayn chimed in with a disgusted snort.

Louis released a painful sigh. He still had no clue what to say to make this better.

"Yeah, and has anyone else notice the fact that he's always the last one to have his shower after practice? That's because he's always watching everyone else in there." That time it was Liam who spat the angry accusations towards the group of teens.

"That's not true!" Louis exclaimed, "I..." but he was interrupted as Liam slammed him even harder into the locker.

"Shut up faggot," Liam threatened, his face only inches away from Louis' ear. "Or I will  _end_  you."

This time, Louis' knees did give out and he started to feel nauseous. However, Liam maintained his ironclad grip on his shoulders, which Louis was certain was going to add to his growing portfolio of bruises.

"It's true then?" Tom asked warily. "You're...gay?"

Louis hesitantly looked around the room at all the anxious faces.

"Yes," he he spoke out with as much courage as possible. "B-but I didn't..." Another loud chorus of loud gasps, sneers and mumbles interrupted him, and with each additional slur, Louis felt a stabbing pain cut through his chest like a hot knife. Instantly ashamed, he looked away and was not the least bit surprised when he felt Liam loosen his grip and he tumbled to the floor in a heap.

_"I can't believe this."_

_"He lied to us."_

_"What a fag."_

_"Man, that is just messed up."_

_"Do you think he looked at my junk?"_

_"Freak."_

_"He shouldn't be allowed in here."_

_"We can't have a homo on the team."_

_"With Styles, really?"_

_"He must be sick in the head."_

Each of the sneers and jeers swam around Louis' mind like fish in the ocean. He stayed down on the ground, propped up against his locker and watched in pure horror as each of his 'teammates' came to their own conclusions, none of them bothering to even look in his direction. It felt as if his entire world had just crumbled to the ground around him.

"I can't believe your're a fag too," Tom spat out, disgust and betrayal lacing his voice. This stung more than any of the physical violence inflicted by Liam or Zayn earlier that day. This was Tom. Tom had always been nice to him; a friend to him. He never seemed to have a problem with gay people before. Not once had Louis heard him say a negative thing about Harry or anyone.

Louis struggled to keep his composure. He had to make a conscious effort to get to his feet, his ribs now protesting like they'd never done before.

"Tom, please...let me explain..." He said walking towards the taller teen with his hands outstretched in front of him in surrender.

"No!" Tom shouted, backing away. "Don't fucking touch me."

Louis' eyes widened in shock and he felt them burning as tears welled up in their corners. He turned away from the football player and sat down on the bench next to his locker, unsure his feet would be able to hold him up much longer.

Louis was so far gone now that he didn't hear Eric step past Tom and give him a look of disdain as he whispered, "Whoa dude, that was kind of harsh."

Louis remained on the bench, devastated and physically numb in disbelief. Nothing seemed real to him. It felt like he was watching a movie. He wished he was watching a movie and that this wasn't actually happening to him for real. He should have expected this; it is after all what happened at his old school. Yet, somehow this felt worst. These had been his friends for the short time he had been at this school. They had let him in and made him feel like he mattered for a change. He knew some members would side with Liam and Zayn, but he hadn't realized they would all hate him now.

No, he couldn't compare this heartbreak to what it was like in his old school. He'd been taunted, but this was beyond taunting.

This was emotional carnage.

A few of the boys that were already dressed quickly grabbed their gear and escaped quickly.

"What have you guys been doing in here? Having a damn tea party? Let's go!" Their coach yelled from somewhere inside the locker room.

Louis still remained on the bench, unmoving.

"Tomlinson! Did you hear me? I already told you if you miss one more practice you're off the team. You get your ass out there in three minutes or you're finished here."

Louis looked up slowly and nodded, reaching robotically for his shoes.

_Harry is right, I am going to get killed today._


	13. Chapter 13

Louis hadn't run four of the required twenty laps before the pain in his ribs was excruciating and his lungs felt like they were on fire. Normally he would run twenty laps without breaking a sweat. He was one of the more fit guys on the team and usually finished at the head of the group. Today however, he was laboring along, being lapped by the other football players. He found that by holding his left arm tight around his abdomen while running, the pain in his ribs subsided, but only slightly. 

As he finished the fourth lap, a wave of nausea overtook him. He had just enough time to quickly run to the nearest garbage can before he was spilling the contents of his stomach. He was still retching into the bin when Coach Jones approached him and for the first time looked at the weakened and pale boy.

"Tomlinson, you look terrible, son."

Louis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and went to turn around to face his coach when a second wave hit him and he had to lean back into the bin. The dry heaves ripped through his chest and abdomen, increasing his level of pain tenfold. Black spots danced across his vision and he felt himself wavering before two strong hands guided him to the ground in a sitting position.

"Easy there, Louis. You need to sit down." The coach cooed as he lowered Louis to the ground. "Did you eat something bad for lunch?"

Several football players had slowed down their running to watch the scene play out; including Liam and Zayn, who were hollering something about Louis being 'too girly to run a few laps.'

Coach Jones yelled back strict orders for the rest of the team to continue running laps before looking back at Louis. "Why don't you take few more minuets. You still look a little green."

Louis nodded slowly. The black dots that were blocking his vision had vanished, but he couldn't promise himself that he'd be able to stand up on his own just yet.

"When you feel like you can stand up again, why don't you go clean yourself up, okay? We're going to run through some practice games after this." The coach left Louis sitting on the ground and walked back over to the field, screaming at his team to pick up the pace.

Louis took several more minutes sitting there to compose himself before he felt well enough to stand up. He was able to unsteadily make it back to his feet and stumble into the locker room. He made his way over to the sink and ran his shaky hands under the cool water before throwing several handfuls over his pale, sweat-drenched face.

He glanced up into the mirror and frowned. He really did look terrible. His face normal skin color was replaced by a sickly pale color; causing his bruises to stand out. He blinked several times and splashed more handfuls of water over his face before looking back into the mirror, subconsciously hoping to see a marked improvement in his appearance.

The same battered and bruised face looked back at him with sad, devastated blue eyes.

_Look at what you let them do to you. You coward._

He took his cupped hands under the chilled water before drinking a mouthful. The cold water ran down his raw throat and into his empty stomach like a bucket of nails.

_You can't let them win. You are better than this._

He took a second sip of water.

_Show them you are still the same person, no matter what your sexuality is._

He took another long, hard stare into the mirror taking in every bruise and cut that littered his face.

_Do it for yourself._

Another splash of cold water over his bruised and swollen face.

_Do it for Harry._

He ran his fingers through his hair as he gave himself one final stare into the mirror, his eyes now full of determination and then trudged back out to the field. The remainder of the boys had just finished running their laps and were kneeling by the bench drinking from their water bottles, a few members stretching. Coach Jones was standing in front of them, demonstrating some new play he had come up with on a whiteboard. A number of tiny 'X's' and 'O's' dotted over the white surface, which was filled with arrows pointing in all directions.

Louis took in a deep breath of fresh air and walked over to join the group. He stood in the back not wanting to draw any more unwanted attention from the team. He stood there trying his best to forget everything and just focus on the new play.

After several more minutes of discussion, Coach Jones blew his whistle and instructed everyone to take their places on the field to run through a practice game.

Louis took his forward position close to the opponents goal, mentally cursing his bad luck. Coach had put him on the opposite team as Liam and Zayn; who also happened to be blockers.

Louis breathed in a shaky breath as he waited for the play to commence. He glanced over at his opposing players in the practice match. Liam and Zayn, and several other players seemed to be glaring back at him.

Louis gulped and looked back to the ground in front of him before the whistle blew and he took off like a shot, making himself wide open for the ball to be passed to him.

Eric kicked a great shot, avoiding all opponents as is flew to Louis. Louis was easily able to crisscross through the players trying to take the ball back, and in one fluid movement swung his leg back. He heard the power behind his kick as his foot connected with the ball and watched it sore toward the goal. The goalie was unable to block the shot. The moment to goal was made, Louis turned and looked back at his teammates who stood back watching him, dumbfounded.

The goalie approached him and gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder, "nice shot Louis."

Louis gave a half smile, surprised that the person he scored against was complimenting him. He glanced back and noticed several other players were on his side giving him approving nods, but nothing else was said.

What was really apparent though, was the anger emitting from Liam and Zayn. They glared continually at Louis as he walked back over to his position on the field.

"Great job Louis! Well done. Let's run it again." Coach Jones blew his whistle.

 The two opposing teams took their spots for a second time and ran the play again. This time Louis didn't wait to be passed the ball, he took an opportunity and stole the ball from Tom and started to dribble it down the field. He was about to swing his leg back to score another goal when out of nowhere came a sliding tackle.

A sliding tackle from Liam.

The tackle came with force and not only connected with the ball, but Louis' foot as well causing him to fall. He landed on his side and the air was forced out of his lungs instantaneously. Zayn took the ball that was kicked away and passed it to someone else who scored a goal.

Jones blew his whistle again. "Nice tackle Liam! Next time don't trip him though..."

Louis laid on the grass gasping for a few seconds before he noticed Liam and Zayn standing over him.

"Fags don't belong on the field," Zayn spat.

Liam offered Louis a hand up, which Louis, still dazed, accepted. Liam gripped his hand tight and pulled the boy half way to his feet before releasing his hand and causing Louis to fall once again to the grass with a groan.

"Oops, my bad." Liam snickered and the two of them walked away, leaving Louis in a heap.

Practice continued on like this, with Liam and Zayn taking every opportunity to tackle Louis, often causing him to trip and fall to the ground. He had managed to avoid them most of them time; he was quit faster after all, but when they caught up, they tackled him hard.

Louis' ribs were protesting every time he took in a breath. There were several more times that he'd seen the black spots come back into his vision, but he kept pushing himself harder and harder, refusing to give into the pain the boys were inflicting upon him.

"Okay guys, lets run this once more then we can get outta here," Coach Jones said, blowing his whistle for what felt like the ten-thousandth time that day.

Louis groaned.

_It's only one more time; I can do this._

The members of the football team took their spots on the field for the last time. Louis stood, determined not to get tripped to the ground by his new enemies. When the sound of the whistle went off, Louis took off running in the direction of the ball. He made sure to get wide open and away from Liam and Zayn. As soon as he was in the all clear, he waved his arm in a motion letting his side know to pass him the ball. They obligated and passed it on over. Louis was tired from all the running, and had a clear shot to the goal. Like previous times in the game he felt his own leg swing back and then connect with the ball.  _Whoosh._ The ball hit the net.

_That's it. I did it. Now I can get out of-_

His thoughts were interrupted as he was attacked from behind.

Zayn had decided to ignore the fact that Louis no longer had the ball and gave him sliding tackle, sweeping his feet out from under him. The way Zayn slid into him caused his body to be raised off the ground in a flying motion. His left shoulder connected on the ground first, sending a screaming jolt of pain up his neck as he laid there unmoving.

"Malik! What the hell was that?" Coach Jones screamed storming onto the field. "The game was over. He didn't even have the ball!"

Zayn held his smug look as he replied in a innocent voice. "My bad coach. I didn't realize he had taken a shot. Thought he still had the ball."

Coach Jones made his way over to Louis who was still laying on the ground, unmoving.

"Everyone get out of here! Hit the showers," he turned and glared at Zayn, "I will deal with you later."

The football team left in a rush, not so much as giving Louis. who was just now trying to sit up, a second glance. He noticed through his semi-blurred vision Liam and Zayn giving each other a high-five, proud of what they accomplished at today's practice. He also noticed Tom and Erik walking toward the building slower then the rest. They kept glancing in his direction, and unless Louis' blurry vision was playing tricks on him, they looked quite guilty.

Coach Jones finally kneeled down next to Louis. "Are you okay son? You fell pretty hard there."

Louis ignored the question and tried to push himself up off the ground. A sharp stabbing pain flared over his shoulder when he moved causing him to moan in pain.

"Easy there Louis. Let's just sit here for a moment and take it slow."

Louis was grateful for Jones' two strong hands that help lower him back to the ground. He sat there and closed his eyes, willing for the world to stop spinning around him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jones offered after a few moments of silence.

Louis opened his eyes again, glad that the blur in his vision was gone. "Huh?" He questioned.

"Whatever is going on between you and the team. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh. Not really."

"Okay, that's your choice. But I am here for you when you do want to have someone to talk to."

He couldn't prevent the single tear that escaped his eye and streamed down his bruised and dirt-covered cheek. He nodded his head slightly, while mentally cursing himself for showing weakness in front of his coach. 

_Maybe I should just tell him. He might be able to help._

"That was a rough practice Louis. I couldn't believe how many times the boys tripped you. I was impressed that you would get right back up. You never let yourself stay down, and for that, you should be very proud."

Louis nodded.

"Your shoulder looks pretty messed up Louis. I think you need to have a doctor take a look at it. Do you have anyone to take you?"

Louis looked up and nodded again. "Yes. My parents will take me," he said quickly.

"Good. I do believe that is necessary. You got a little banged up today," he said, motioning towards his bruised face.

_Does he know?_

He nodded absently. "I tripped going down the stairs."

_Lying gets easier the more you do it._

Jones looked skeptical, but he said nothing. They sat there for several more minutes in silence before Louis realized that it must be getting late into the afternoon.

"I should go. I have...work."

"Okay Louis, but I meant what I said. You can always come and talk to me about anything. I will listen."

Louis nodded and took a deep breath before attempting to get up off the ground.

"Here, let me help." Jones took Louis by his good arm and helped to pull him up. "You should get cleaned up in the locker room before you head to work. I am sure all the boys have left by now."

Louis gave him a smile. "Thank you coach."

Coach Jones gave him a smile and helped lead him into the locker room. Neither one of them were aware of the tall, curly-haired figure that sat in the stands watching.

__________________

Louis stumbled as he made his way into the change room pleased to find everyone had already left. Coach was right.

_I think he made me stay behind on purpose._

He felt himself smiling at the fact that his coach actually cared about him. At his old school, there was not one single teacher or staff member that could be bothered to help Louis deal with his problems. It was as if because he was gay, they thought he was 'asking for it.' Maybe this school would be different after all, maybe if his coach was willing to listen, other teachers would as well.

As Louis walked around the corner to his locker, his smile instantly vanished and a wave of new emotions ran through his veins; anger, hurt, and betrayal. His gym locker had been broken into. His school books and papers were thrown all over the place. All his clothes he kept in his duffel bag had been ripped and had been stuffed into the urinals.

But what hurt him the most was that they scribbled out the name 'Tomlinson' on his game jersey and wrote 'faggot' in black, permanent marker.

Louis was shattered.

He wasn't sure what emotion he was suppose to be feeling. He was stuck in a plethora of emotions that left his head spinning and him sick to his stomach.

He was so engulfed in the scene before him that he didn't hear the door creep open.

"Louis, are you alri...oh my god!"

Louis turned around and came face to face with none other but Harry Styles.

Louis didn't know what to say. His mind felt like it was trapped in a foggy mist. He was unable to form any thoughts let alone any words. He just stood there in a daze; completely and utterly lost.

Harry took in the defeated posture and broken look in boy's eyes before making a decision and closing the gap between them. He opened his arms up and took the smaller boy in his arms, ignoring the wince Louis made at the contact with his sore body.

It only took a slight moment for Louis to finally let his walls down. He burst into uncontrollable sobs that shook his body so hard Harry had to lower them both to the floor. Harry just held onto his new friend and ran his fingers through his sweat-drenched hair in a soothing manner.

"It's going to be okay Louis. You're going to be okay. We can get through this. I am here for you." Harry soothed while the other boy continued to break down.

 The two boys stayed like this for awhile until Louis' sobs finally let up. He realized that he had taken his guard down and instantly felt vulnerable.

"I-I'm s-sorry Harry," Louis stuttered, wiping at his now bloodshot eyes.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for," Harry told him. "You have every right to be upset. It is terrible what they did to you."

"It's wasn't just this," Louis said, motioning to the mess in the locker room. "During practice..."

"I know. I saw everything."

"You...you were there?" Louis asked, shock clearly evident in his voice.

"I wasn't about to leave you here all alone. I was scared for you." Harry explained. "Are you okay, because I saw you land on your shoulder and..."

Louis' face flushed a bright shade of pink underneath his bruises. "Thanks."

Harry smiled, "Any time. Now...let's get you up off the floor, cleaned up, and to a doctor."

Louis instantly look panicked. "What? No, why would I need to go there?"

"Louis, you can't even lift your arm. And if your ribs weren't broken before, I am sure they are now," Harry explained, motioning to the way Louis had his right arm wrapped protectively over his side.

Trying to prove that he was fine, Louis dropped his arm but was unable to silence his small gasp of pain.

Harry sighed. "I am not taking no for an answer. I will drive you to the hospital."

Louis slowly backed away from Harry.

_I can't. I can't. I can't._

"At least let me help you out of your football uniform?" Harry asked, sensing the panic Louis had.

Louis sat down on the bench defeated. "But they ruined all the clothes I had to change into."

"Well Mr. Tomlinson," Harry stated trying to cheer the boy up, "it's your lucky day because I just so happen to have a change of clothes in my car. And I also was kind enough to grab them before coming to see you here"

Louis smiled as Harry held up a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt that he had pulled out of his bag at the end of his little speech. 

"Well then, I would be honored for you to help me, Curly." Louis replied.

Harry laughed. "Curly? Really Louis?"

"What?" He asked with a shrug. "You have curly hair."

Harry just chuckled some more as he easily tugged off the smaller boys football jersey. Underneath his jersey; however, was a long sleeve under armor shirt that was now glued to his body due to his sweat. It was a bit more of a challenge to get that off of him, but Harry made sure to be gentle because of his shoulder and probable busted ribs.

"Oh my god Louis!" Harry exclaimed when he got the shirt off.

Harry ran his fingers gently over the bruised skin on Louis' abdomen. Dark, angry bruises littered his whole body. Louis was looking down with an expression that meant nothing else but shame. Harry ignored the look for now, too focused on every injured spot on the boy's skin. He felt a pang in his chest as he realized there were much more bruises then before. But what got him the most, were the finger shaped bruising that went across Louis' wrist.

"Oh Lou...these can't all be from football."

Louis didn't mutter a word as he continued to stare down at the ground.

"I think that...we need to tell someone."

Louis instantly felt himself panic as he pulled his arm back out of Harry's grasp and clumsily scooted away from him.

"Louis, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Please just tell me how you got those bruises."

Louis looked at him with a pained look. "You were there. Liam and Zayn..."

"You're right, I was there. And neither of them had you by the wrist."

Louis turned pale again.  _Oh god._

"You can't tell anyone."

Harry gave him a sad look. "Why not?"

This time Louis looked directly in his eyes and with a stern tone and replied, "Promise me you won't say a word about this to anyone."

A shiver ran up Harry's spine at Louis' request.  _What is going on with him?_

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"Say it Harry. Say you promise."

Harry's chest ached as he took in the seriousness of the other boy's demeanour. He wasn't messing around.

"I promise," he squeaked.

Louis nodded and then got to his feet. He limp over to the showers after grabbing a towel on the rack to get cleaned up. It took a few moments to kick off his cleats and than slip out of the uniform that covered the lower half of his body. Soon enough he was standing under the hot water, letting it run over his battered body as he closed his eyes and let the bad memories of the day disappear.

________________

Louis had lost track of time until the water began to run slightly cooler and he remembered where he was. He turned off the water and grabbed the small towel, wrapping it around his hips and stepped out of the shower stall. His muscles still ached, but he felt a thousand times better then he had before the shower.

When he reached the locker room, he noticed immediately that the mess had been cleaned up. His belongings were no longer thrown around on the floor, but packed neatly in his bag.

He walked over to the bench were Harry had left him the clothes he was generously lending him. He picked up the pile of clothes and began to get dressed after drying himself off as best he could with the tiny towel.

He slipped on Harry's sweat pants, instantly loving the comforting feeling he got from wearing the other boy's clothes. It was as if it made Louis feel like Harry would always be there with him. He had just slipped the tee-shirt on when Harry knocked on one of the lockers.

"You doing okay?"

Louis looked over to Harry with an indescribable look of gratitude and nodded. "Thank you, for everything."

"I told you Lou, anytime."

The two boys walked slowly out of the locker rooms and toward Harry's car, which remain untouched in the parking lot where he'd left it that day.

"I still can't believe you stayed here for me." Louis exclaimed as he painfully crawled into the vehicle with assistance from Harry.

"That's what friends do. They help each other out." Harry smiled and winked as he shut Louis' door and walked around and climbed into the driver's side.

The drive to Louis' house was quiet, with only small talk filling the air every now and again.

"That's my house there on the left. You can pull over here." Louis said pointing to a two-story house with a white picket fence.

Harry pulled the car over to the curb and look to Louis. "You know I am here if you need to talk, right?"

Louis nodded shyly.

"You're sure you don't..."

Louis cut him off. "No Harry. I'm fine. If I need to go to the hospital my mom can take me. Thank you though."

Harry nodded hesitantly.

"You are going to keep your promise, right?" Louis asked, obviously sensing Harry's hesitation. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

Again, Harry felt his chest ache, as he knew he was making a poor decision.

"Yes, Louis. I promise."

"Okay," Louis said, opening his car door and turning to Harry before he limped away. "Thanks again, Curly."

Harry smiled at the nickname. "Stop thanking me Lou. Did you want me to help you into the house?"

'No, it's alright." He said, his own lips curled up into a smile. "I have to go in through the back door anyway."

"Well, okay. I'll see you at school?"

"Of course," Louis said before turning away and walking toward his home. Harry watched as the smaller boy disappeared into the back yard, his face falling back to a frown.

_What is going on with you Louis?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this one was pretty long, huh? Let me tell you all, this chapter was a pain for me to write. I have no knowledge about football and how their practices happen and how someone could get injured in the sport, so I hope I didn't do too bad making stuff up. haha. Anyway, please comment and tell me your thoughts, I really love reading each and every comment. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was worried. Completely and incredibly worried.

He'd spent the entire weekend thinking about the bruised and battered boy he'd dropped off at his some Friday evening.

No matter how much he tried to deny it, Louis had been in rough shape. Harry had never seen anyone so bruised, swollen, and broken before. Harry found himself pacing his bedroom several times throughout the weekend trying to convince himself that Louis was fine. If he had really been badly injured, he would have agreed to a trip to the hospital. At least that's what Harry kept telling himself.

No matter how many times Harry tried to believe Louis was fine, on Sunday afternoon he found himself sitting in his parked car on his own driveway debating on whether or not to drive over to the house with the white fence to check up on Louis.

He shook his head, once again ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind, and walked back into the house. He spent the remainder of the day playing his guitar and writing songs in attempt to keep his mind off the blue eyes which kept looking pleadingly into his soul.

"Did you sign up for some singing contest or something?" Anne asked as she walked into Harry's bedroom. "You have been singing all day."

Harry looked up from his guitar and sighed. "No, I was just...bored."

Anne sat down on his bed. "Oh, well in that case you should be bored more often, 'cuz you sound great hun."

Harry half smiled at his mom as he sat down his instrument.

"Okay, something is bothering you," She said after a silent moment. "You don't just spend an entire day in your room writing songs out of boredom. I know you better then that. What's going on?"

Harry looked into his mom's eyes for the first time that afternoon and sighed again. He knew that he should tell his mother what had happened, but he could still hear the panic in Louis' voice,  _'Promise me you won't say a word about this to anyone.'_ Harry didn't want to ruin his growing relationship with Louis by breaking his promise.

He decided he would just wait until the next day at school to speak with Louis and make sure he was alright.

"It's nothing mom. I just felt like working on my music today." Harry lied.

"Are those boys at school still giving you a hard time at school?" Anne suddenly asked, sitting up straighter and looked at Harry with a menacing glare. "It's not that Louis kid again, is it?"

"No!" Harry answered quickly, his head shooting up from where he had been staring at the floor.

"Louis didn't do anything to me. He..." Harry paused, closing his eyes briefly.

_He needs help._

"I'm fine mom." Harry insisted. "Honestly, nothing is going on."

"Okay sweetie," Anne replied after a moment of hesitation. "I guess I will let you work on your music in peace." 

She got up and walked to his bedroom door, turning to say one last thing to her son before exiting his room. "Come to me if you want to talk. It's my job to help you with anything, no matter what. I love you."

"Thanks mom, I love you too."

_______________

When Harry arrived at school Monday morning, he was beyond distraught when he discovered that Louis was nowhere to be found. He spent his entire lunch break and his teacher-assisting class scouring the school grounds, hoping to find his friend somewhere, but came up empty.

He cursed himself for not getting Louis' cell phone number before. He almost went up to one of the more friendly football players out of desperation to get it, but quickly dismissed the thought. He knew how many new rumors that simple action might initiate. The last things  he needed was the entire school thinking that he and Louis were an item.

Harry was on his way home from school when he found himself driving in the opposite direction from his own house and headed to Louis' side of town. He vaguely remembered the route he and Louis had taken the other night and he only made a few wrong turns before he found himself parked out front of the house.

He hopped out of his car and marched to the front door. He had just rang the door bell when a sudden wave of panic ran through his body. What on earth was he suppose to say?

_Hey, I'm the kid that dropped Louis off after he was almost beat to death because he is gay; which you may or may not know._

Harry thought about running back to his car and driving away to avoid any awkwardness, but he had to know if Louis was okay. He hadn't been at school, and that is what scared Harry the most.

Several moments went by and Harry was still staring at the closed front door to Louis' house.

_Huh, that's weird._

He rang the doorbell once more throwing in a hard knock on the door. Still, no one answered.

_Okay, either Louis is perfectly fine and out with his family, or he was hurt worst than I thought and is stuck in a hospital bed._

Harry shuddered at the thought of Louis being covered in wires and feeding tubs while unconscious in a hospital. Louis was fine, Harry told himself as he walked back to his car.

He sat in his car on Louis' driveway waiting for someone to come home until he realized how late it was getting. He had dinner plans with his mother and Niall, who was finally over the flu.

He quickly buckled up and drove away from the two-story house, not taking his eyes off the home until it disappeared in his rear-view mirror.

_________________

 Harry was busying himself by setting the table and washing up a few dishes for his mom when he heard the doorbell. He looked at the clock and noticed there was still a few hours before dinner so he figured Niall just wanted to come over early and hang out.

He picked up a towel from the front of the stove and dried his hands as he walked over to the front door.

Harry turned the handle and swung it open, "You know you could have..."

He stopped dead and dropped the towel on the floor as a short, brown-haired boy stood on his front porch looking up at him through near-swollen shut blue eyes.

"Louis?"

The shorter boy stumbled slightly and his eyes momentarily drifted closed as he regained his balance. Harry now noticed that the boy was clutching onto the door frame with his right hand to maintain his balance.

"H-Harry...I...need..."

Louis was unable to finish the mumble and obviously pain-filled sentence as his legs gave out from underneath him and he fell forward. He would have smacked into the hard floor if it wasn't for Harry who grabbed him and held him in his arms, lowering him the remainder of the way down.

"Louis? Oh my god!"

The boy slumped into Harry's arms and was unresponsive.

"Louis?" Harry asked again, panicked when the boy didn't respond. He gently tapped on the boy's bruised cheek. "Can you hear me?"

No response.

"Oh god Louis, please wake up!"

 Nothing.

Harry put his face close to Louis' and sighed in relief when he felt the boy's breath on his face.

"Louis?" Harry whimpered. He could feel his own tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at the beaten boy in his arms.

He scooped Louis up in his arms and pulled him into the house and closed the door with his foot. Harry was surprised by how little the boy actually weighed. He know that Louis was short in stature, but he also has a significant amount of muscles that tone his body and should make him weigh more than what he did. However, the frail looking boy seemed to weigh next to nothing as Harry easily carried him into the living room.

It wasn't until Harry had laid the boy down on the couch when he realized just how cold he was.

"Oh Lou, how did you get here?" Harry whispered, taking in the blue tint to Louis' lips and ice cold hands.

Louis wasn't wearing a jacket. He had on one of his football tee-shirts and a pair of sweat pants that Harry recognized as his own. He was comforted a little at the fact that at least Louis hand on a pair of socks and some shoes.

A small pain-filled groan snapped Harry out of his thoughts. He looked up to Louis' face and breathed a sigh of relief when his blackened eyes cracked open.

"Lou, I need to take you to the hospital."

"No hospt'l" The boy slurred.

"Louis, please. I am scared," Harry told him, unable to stop his tears from leaking out.

"You....promis'd..." Louis whimpered, sending a stab to Harry's heart. Each painful sound that left the boy's lips sent another rough stab into his heart.

"I know, I know" He told Louis, running his fingers through his brown hair. "But...you need help."

At this point, the tears were now freely falling down Harry's cheeks. He took another look of the battered boy and noticed his shoulder still looked injured. In fact, it looked worst than it had before. The bones looked to be deformed and he was cradling the whole arm over his chest.

Neither of his parents had taken him to see a doctor.

"Louis, we really need someone to help you."

"I ju-jus' wan' sleeeeep..."

Harry grabbed a blanket and put it over the shivering teen.

"I'm...jus' so...tired..."

Harry's heart felt like it was being shattered. He knew that Louis' needed medical attention, but he was also so cold, and that couldn't be good.

"Okay, how about we head over to my room and get you warmed up?"

Louis nodded his head and with the help of Harry sat up on the couch. He glanced at Harry through his swollen eyes and in a meek voice asked, "Will you...carry me?"

Harry didn't say anything, in fear of breaking down in sobs. He just put his arms under the smaller boys legs and lifted him up off the couch. Louis wrapped his good arm around Harry's neck and buried his head against the curly-haired teen's chest. Harry carried him to his room without dropping him or banging his head on any walls or the door frame.

"Do you think you can stand?" Harry asked.

Louis nodded and Harry put his legs down as gently as possible, but still held onto him to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"I'm going to help you into the shower to get warmed up, okay?"

Again, Louis just nodded.

Harry winced as he looked at the tight-fitting tee-shirt that Louis had on. How was Harry going to get this off of the boy without hurting his shoulder?

"Lou, I am going to take your good arm out of the sleeve first."

After several minutes of struggles and painful whimpers that tore through Harry's heart some more, he had successfully managed to remove the tee-shirt. He dropped the shirt to the floor and looked back at Louis, who was still standing, but wavering and shivering visibly.

"We have to take your sweatpants off now Louis." Harry informed, with a slight blush warming his cheeks.

He looked down to see that Louis had his eyes open slightly, but was staring off to the left of Harry, not acknowledging his presence or his request. Harry reached down and gently pulled on the white cord that held the pants in place over his thin, bony hips.

Louis' eyes shot open at the sudden contact and he weakly pushed back on Harry's hand.

"No, please don't..."

Harry jumped back right away and looked at Louis, who had terror etched into his eyes. However, what he found even more distressing was the look of hollow unfamiliarity written into Louis' darkened features.

"Louis? It's me, Harry. I am not going to hurt you."

As suspected, Louis nodded, and appeared almost immediately more relaxed and his eyes drifted closed.

Harry directed Louis a few steps towards the bathroom before he reached down slowly and pulled on the white cord of the sweat pants once again.

"I'm just going to help you, okay?"

Louis mumbled something incoherent but seemed to be more relaxed, although the shivering had increased since Harry had pulled off the boy's shirt. Harry gently tugged more at the cord until he could feel it loosen off and the pants began to slide down Louis' hips. Harry stood behind Louis, with one hand helping the pants down and his other hand holding the other boy firmly to keep him from falling. His skin was still cold and he was trembling as he wavered slightly on his unsteady legs.

The sweatpants hit the floor around Louis' ankles and Harry moved his hand back up to pull down the pair of checkered print boxers Louis was wearing. Needing both hands to pull them down, Harry leaned Louis back onto his own chest and supported his weight with his body as he slipped the boxer shorts down to the floor.

There was not a single ounce of sexual tension in the room as Harry assisted Louis in stepping out of the shorts and sweatpants that lay bundled on his bedroom floor.

Now naked, it was evident that Louis had obtained several new bruises and markings on his bare skin. A distinct boot print was visible on his right side, along with angry red lacerations that criss-crossed over his back. Harry couldn't contain the whimper he released when he lowered his eyes and noticed bruising in the shape of fingers that surrounded the boy's hips and trailed even lower. The thought of what the boy had endured forced him to close his eyes to contain the nausea.

After taking a moment to compose himself, Harry placed a hand on Louis' back and guided him the remaining steps into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The heat from the steam instantly warmed up the room and left a layer of fog on the mirror.

"Louis, I'm going to help you into the shower now, okay?"

Louis didn't respond, so Harry pulled back the shower curtain and looked back to Louis, who stood naked and shivering next to him.

There was no way that he was going to be able to stand on his own in the shower, so Harry swallowed his nervousness and took a deep breath before removing his own clothes and standing next to the quivering boy wearing only his navy blue boxer briefs.

Harry held Louis in his arms momentarily before lifting him up off his feet and stepping into the shower. Once inside, Harry allowed Louis to lean back into his now naked chest and face the wall. He took a cloth and gently dabbed at the small cuts that littered his tanned skin.

Harry noticed that Louis had finally stopped trembling and was relaxed against his chest, breathing shallow but still labored breaths.

He gently turned the smaller boy around to face him and carefully held Louis' chin in his hand, dabbing the cloth against the gash above his closed eyes. Louis fell into his touch a bit, trying to find some form of comfort.

Harry ran the cloth down Louis chest and abdomen, trying his hardest not to look any further than his waist.

This was the first time Harry had ever seen another boy completely naked before.

But Harry wasn't think about the fact that he'd never touched a boy's soft skin before.

He wasn't thinking about the uncovered male parts that were so close to his body.

He wasn't even thinking about the blood that was dripping down the boy's bruised body and circling around the drain.

As tears rolled down his cheek, mixing with the water from the shower, all Harry was thinking about was how incredibly lucky and blessed he was for having a loving and caring mother who would never allow anything bad to happen to him if it was within her power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Louis, I am so sorry I am doing this to you! :(


	15. Chapter 15

Harry remained in the shower with Louis, continuing to gently rub the wash cloth over his bruised body. He felt comfort in the motion, and hoped that Louis did as well. The smaller boy was still leaning into Harry's chest with his eyes closed. They stayed like this until the water began to loose some of it's warmth. Harry turned the running water off and helped his injured friend out of the shower.

Harry was happy to see some of the normal coloring return to the boys skin. He had looked a sickly pale color with matching blue lips, but his normal bronze shade had returned, as well as his light pink lips. He was also no longer shaking from the cold, but Harry still felt worried with how weak and in pain Louis was clearly in.

He wrapped a big, fluffy red towel around Louis and grabbed himself a towel as well. He guided Louis back into his connecting bedroom and grabbed a pair of clean boxers for the boy to wear. He rubbed the soft fabric of the towel all over Louis' body soaking up all the drops of water that sat upon his skin. He didn't even blush when he bent down to dry off the short boys legs. Once he was content with how dry Louis was, he help the teen step into the boxers. 

Harry led Louis over to his bed and helped him onto the comfy mattress. Louis winced as he laid down on his back, his injured arm strapped across his chest. Harry pulled his thick comforter across the semi-naked boy's body and tucked him in neatly. Louis' eyes were shut and Harry guessed the exhausted boy had already fallen asleep until he stepped away from the bed and Louis' right hand reached out to stop him.

"Please stay with me." 

The words were said in such a quiet voice that Harry would have missed them if he had not been looking at the boy. He continued to stare when he saw a single tear leak out of Louis' closed eyes and roll down his cheek. For what seemed like the hundredth time a short period, Harry felt a sharp knife stab his heart.

He quickly walked over to the other side of his bed and climbed on, sitting next to Louis with his back resting against the head-board. He took his hand and stroked Louis' damp hair.

"I won't leave you," he reassured in a soft, comforting whisper. 

Harry watched as Louis drifted off into unconsciousness. He took his thumb and gently wiped the salty tear stain off the boy's cheek as his own started to stream down. All he wanted to do was take the pain away from Louis. He wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let him go. He wanted to keep the boy safe from whatever terrible monsters were out there causing so much angst. 

______________

Niall was excited to finally get out of his house. He had been stuck inside for over a week with the flu. He had felt well the past couple days, but his parents had made him stay home anyway wanting to make sure he was one hundred percent better. He had done nothing but lay in bed and watch terrible movies for days. So, when Harry's mom was over the other day and noticed how bored he was, and invited him for dinner tonight, he wasn't going to turn the offer down.

Beside the fact that free food was involved, and not just any food, Anne's food, he was excited to see Harry. He hadn't seen his best friend in over a week, and had barely even gotten to text him. He wanted to make sure Harry was okay and the bullying at school wasn't getting out of control without him there to be a buffer.

He walked down the street with the chilly air blowing into his unprotected cheeks. He subconsciously wrapped his jacket tighter around himself as he reached his curly-haired friends home. He didn't even bother to knock on the door or ring the bell; instead he just swung the door open and welcomed himself into the warmth of the home.

"Honey, I'm home!" He yelled out in a joking voice. He frowned a bit when his friend didn't automatically yell back like he usually would.

Niall than realized that the house was extremely quiet. He knew that Anne would still be at work, he did, after all, come over early. But that didn't explain why the TV wasn't on, or why he didn't hear Harry singing some sad song on his guitar.

Niall decided the boy was probably just in his room working on homework; homework that he planned on copying when his teachers gave him the assignments tomorrow at school.

The blonde boy made his way down the hallway to Harry's room and swung the door open without bothering to knock.

"Harry, didn't you hear me come in..."

Niall stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. Harry wasn't at his desk doing homework. No, he was sitting up on his bed in nothing but a towel with his eyes closed, seemingly sleeping. But what caught Niall's attention was the nearly naked boy that was laying on his side, back turned to Niall, and head resting peacefully on Harry's lap.

Niall felt his jaw drop as he noticed the pile of clothes that lead to the bathroom, including one of the football team's tee-shirts. He looked back over to the two boys lying in bed, and his eyes scanned Harry's face, trying to get a read on the situation. That's when he noticed the tear stains that streaked down his friends cheeks.

His best friend had been crying. And the only reason Niall could piece together in the moment was the naked guy laying on his bed. Niall narrowed his eyes as different scenarios flashed through his mind. He didn't understand why Harry would be in bed with a football player, crying.

Unless said football player had done something to his curly-haired friend.

That thought alone had Niall seeing red. He felt heat rise to his face as a blind furry took over his body. He felt himself loose control of his actions as he marched over to the bed and yanked the unidentified boy away from Harry and onto the floor in a heap.

Louis' agonizing screams that followed woke Harry up in a panic. It took him several seconds to remember what had happened.

Louis showing up at his door, bruised and freezing cold. Him begging Harry not to take him to the hospital. Harry helping him warm up in the shower. Tucking him in bed and sitting next to him. Falling asleep next to the broken boy. 

Harry's mind was reeling in revelation as Louis laid on the floor on the opposite side of the bed withering in what sounded like pure agony.

Harry looked up for the first time and noticed it was Niall that was standing over Louis. He looked completely and utterly pissed. His hand was clenched in a tight fist and was breathing so hard Harry thought steam might actually come out of his nose. For the first time in his life, Harry thought Niall might actually hit someone; and that someone was Louis.

"Niall, leave him alone," Harry shouted, now panicked that his best friend would hurt the already injured boy. "He didn't do anything." He jumped off the bed and ran over kneeling beside Louis.

"Harry, it's okay, I won't let this asshole hurt you anymore," Niall sneered. Harry scrunched his eyes in confusion at Niall's words. It took him a moment to realize what Niall was thinking. The blonde boy thought Louis had forced Harry into doing something against his will.

"No, Niall...he's hurt," Harry choked out. He pulled Louis into his arms and the boy started sobbing into his chest. Harry ran his hand a circular motion on the boy's back, trying to comfort him in any way possible.

"Louis, shh...he's not going to hurt you. It's okay," He whispered into the boy's ear. Harry rand his hand on Louis' forehead and brushed a piece of his hair off to the side.

Louis was breathing in quick, pain-filled gasps as he begged in a frightened voice, "Please don't let him touch me. Please don't let him touch me."

Louis kept chanting those words, his eyes clinched shut. His breathing was picking up speed some more, and the raw panic sent a shiver up Harry's spine. He rocked Louis in his arms back and forth.

"Lou, you gotta calm down," Harry told him, trying to keep his own fear out of his voice. "No one is going to hurt you."

The boy was quickly becoming hysterical, his breaths getting louder and faster with each passing moment.

Niall was watching the scene play out in front of him, his anger completely gone and now replaced with fear. He didn't understand what was going on. What had happened to Louis to cause him to hyperventilate? It was in that thought that Niall finally realized how bruised and battered the broken boy was. He felt his stomach twist in guilt as he realized how much pain he caused his teammate when he threw him off the bed only moments before.

Niall watched as Harry tried to comfort the sobbing boy. The blonde boy knew he missed something when he was out sick. Harry had hated the other teen before, but now, now Niall read a new emotion in the boys eyes as he tried to help the smaller teen; love.

"Harry...what can I do?" Niall finally asked.

There were several tears seeping down his best friends cheeks as he clung onto to the panicked boy in his arms.

"C-call my mom. Something is wrong."

Niall wasted no time pulling out his cell phone and dialing Anne's number. After only two rings he heard her soft voice answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Anne?" Niall asked, "It's Niall. Me and Harry need your help."

He could almost sense the older women frown into the phone as she heard Niall's words. "What's wrong?"

Niall wasn't sure what to say to the women that was like a second mom to him. He tried his best to stay calm and explain the situation, but he knew no matter how hard he tried, Anne could sense his fear.

"I am on my way right now sweetie, I will be there in just a couple of minuets." Niall sighed in relief as he hung up the phone, happy that Anne's work was only a block away from her home. He continued to stand by and watch Harry rub the still-crying boy's back and 'shush' him in a calming manner.

All of a sudden Louis' head snapped up, his crying gone as he looked into Harry's eyes with new terror lacing his features.

"Can't...breath..." Louis gasped.

Harry took hold of the boy's face and looked him in the eyes. "It's okay Louis, help is coming. Just keep breathing."

More wheezing sounds broke passed the boys lips as he begged, "...please..."

"Louis, please! You're scarring me!"

Louis' eyes just widened more as he took in more quick,  shuddering breaths. His face had pain written all over it as he squeezed Harry's hand, trying to find some sort of comfort.

Niall and Harry both let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding when they heard a car door from right outside slam shut. They heard the front door crash open and shut followed by light footsteps running down the hallway.

Anne was here. She was going to make everything better.

She rushed in the room and fell next to the two boys, "Harry sweetie, let me take him."

Harry looked up into his mothers kind and loving eyes, and after just a quick moments hesitation slid over from his spot and released Louis from his grasp. Anne pulled the broken boy into her own lap. Louis was still gasping, now flailing his good arm around at the loss of contact from Harry.

"Louis, sweetheart, you need to calm your breathing. Just slow it down," she instructed calmly. She took over the actions Harry had been doing previously by running a gentle hand down the boy's cheek. She held his right hand in a firm grasp noticing right away how tight he held back.

"That's it sweetie, slow breaths. You are having a panic attack. Just keep breathing."

She breathed along with him, making loud, over-exaggerated noises and was pleased to see him trying hard to match her pace. Slowly, his breathing rate slowed down and the harsh wheezing turned into soft, pain-filled breaths. The look of terror dissolved from his face and his tight grip relaxed.

Harry felt his own heart rate slow as he watched from a few inches away the boy calm down. He had never seen anyone look so incredibly afraid before. It chilled him to the bone.

"Mom, is he going to be okay?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Niall questioned, looking a bit shaken up at the events that just went down.

Louis' face turned back into a look of fear and Harry quickly spoke up. "No! He doesn't want to go to the hospital."

"Harry, baby, Louis is in rough shape. I think it would be best if we took him to see a doctor," She replied in a voice of reason, as her eyes skimmed over the bruised and swollen face of the boy that was still in her arms.

Louis started to struggle to get out of her arms. "No, please don't make me go."

Anne sighed. "Honey, I think it would be best. That shoulder does not-"

"No!" He sobbed. "I-I can't. Please!"

"Louis, shh, it's alright." Harry cooed, scooting closer to the crying boy. "No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

Harry gave his mom a pointed look as he spook. She sighed and nodded her head in agreement. They wouldn't talk about going to the hospital until the boy calmed down some more.

"My mom sometimes volunteers at the hospital, she's basically a nurse," Harry told Louis, his words being spoken in a comforting manor.

Louis looked to Anne with tear filled eyes. "Please help me."

Those three words, whispered so quietly and broken tore her heart in two. They made her stomach drop to the ground. The boy had clearly gone through something terrible and had no one else to turn to. It was clear that he and Harry had bonded an incredible amount since that night on the football field. She didn't know what had happened between the two boys to make Harry have a change of heart, but the look in her son's eyes told her he cared for this boy a great deal.

Anne leaned forward and in the calmest and most protective voice she could make said, "Louis, I am going to help Harry lift you onto the bed so I can look you over, okay?"

Louis gave a slight nod and with one quick movement Harry and his mom had the small boy sitting on the edge of the bed.

Anne's heart broke with each bruise and cut she came across during her small examination. She put a couple butterfly strips on the cut above his eye effectively closing the wound.

"Okay Louis, I am going to take a look at your ribs now."

Anne felt herself frown as she took in the sight of the dark bruises that covered the boys abdomen. She gently ran her fingers over his sides, only momentarily pausing when she noticed the bruise in the shape of a boot print. She placed her hands a little firmer over his ribs and instructed the boy to breath in a deep breath.

Louis complied and filled his lungs with air and expanding his rib-cage, causing a wave of pain to run through his entire body.

"Okay sweetie, that's enough. I defiantly think you have a couple cracked ribs. I am going to wrapped them with some bandages to help them feel better, okay?"

Louis nodded and Anne reached into the first-aid kit Niall had retrieved for her and pulled out some white bandages. She began to wrap them firmly around his ribs and Louis instantly felt relief when he found it easier to breath all of a sudden.

When Anne finished wrapping his ribs, she moved up to examine his shoulder. She noticed right away the deep bruising. She ran her fingers over and felt it out of place.

"Louis, you shoulder is badly dislocated. A doctor needs to x-ray it and reset it," she explained.

Louis' head snapped up at her words. "But you said...you said I wouldn't have to go."

"Lou, it's okay, she just wants to help you," Harry said, trying to calm him down before his panic overtook again.

"You can reset it," Louis said looking into Anne's comforting eyes.

She shook her head softly. "No, honey, I can't."

"It's not that hard. It's been out a few times before. All you need to do is pull it down and than in. I would do it myself, but it's hard." He gave her a pleading look, his eyes filled with tears again.

Anne felt her stomach well up in knots. This boy needed medical help, it was obvious to anyone who had eyes. Not only was there a lot of harm to the outside of his body, but she was worried there might be internal ones as well. However, she was afraid that if they forced the boy into doing something, he would run off and be all on his own. She wouldn't let that happen.

The thought of how much pain his shoulder must be giving him made her shiver.

Louis was a tough,  _tough_  kid.

"Okay Louis, we will try. But I have never done this before, only watched it happened," She explained, hoping that piece of information would scare Louis from wanting to do this.

"That's okay, I trust you." Anne couldn't help but allow herself to half-smile. She had a feeling that trust was not easy for this boy, and for him to trust her, felt good. She wouldn't let the kid down.

"This is going to hurt," she looked over to Harry. "Hold his other hand."

Harry obeyed and gripped his hand tight.

Anne grabbed his arm right by his elbow. "Louis, are you ready?"

Louis closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

"Deep breath now...on three."

Louis took the deepest breath that was possible.

"One..."

He shut his eyes again.

"Two..."

Harry shifted slightly and gripped Louis' hand even tighter, trying to prepare himself for what his mom was about to do.

"Three!" She shouted as she pulled his arm down and inwards, successfully snapping his shoulder back into its correct place.

The shriek that left Louis' mouth was mind numbing. Harry's hand was loosing circulation from how tight the injured boy had squeezed, but Harry didn't care at the point. He would gladly take the small amount of pain if it helped Louis even in the slightest.

They waited as Louis' breathing slowed back down and he was able to open up his eyes again before speaking.

Does is feel better now?" Anne asked.

Louis nodded, his eyes glistened with pain induced tears. "Yes. Thank you."

Anne smiled and nodded back, putting Louis' arm in a white sling to help with the healing. "I will go get you and ice pack and some pain meds. Harry, why don't you get him comfortable in your bed."

Harry nodded and watched his mom walk out of the room before turning to Louis. He helped him lie down and adjusted the pillows behind his head before pulling the covers over him and asked if the other boy was comfortable.

"Mhmm..." he mumbled. "Will you stay with me, Curly?"

Harry smiled at his nickname. "Of course Lou. I won't leave you. Just let me put some clothes on?" He motioned to the fact that he was still in slight damp boxers from the shower, and a towel.

A soft noise came out of Louis' lips and Harry quickly walked into his bathroom to change into some sweat pants and a tee-shirt. He came back and climbed into his bed, lying on top of the covers. He looked over at the exhausted boy who had already fallen asleep. Harry put his arm protectively around the other boy and snuggled close.

_I will never let anyone hurt you again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness for Harry's mom, right? I hope you guys liked the chapter, and thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry sat in the same position on his bed, his back aching from sitting against the unforgiving hard wood of the headboard. He continuously ran his long, delicate fingers through the soft hair of the sleeping boy laying next to him. Louis had been fast asleep for a good long hour, and it felt like an eternity to Harry, who just continued to watch the smaller boy. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he looked away, Louis would randomly stop breathing or something.

Louis had somehow maneuvered onto his right side and was curled up in a small, tight ball. His left arm was draped across his chest and he had his knees tucked up close to his middle. Harry couldn't help but notice how the position made the boy appear even smaller. He looked nothing like the tough boy who'd been attacking the punching bag in the gym with such power a couple weeks ago. He no longer looked like the star player of the football game Harry had attended with his mother earlier that month.

No, this boy looked so fragile. He looked like he could be broken at any moment. The dark bruises that littered his face hid the beauty that laid beneath. His perfect, ocean blue eyes that Harry had undoubtedly been admiring since he first looked into them were completely bloodshot. His finely toned arms, also covered in bruises, had seemingly lost some of the defined muscles.

_Who could do something so terrible to this...angel?_

Harry couldn't believe such a horrible thing could happen in his home town of Doncaster. He had been so naive to believe the worst thing that could happen in this world was your friends turning their backs on you and becoming the victim to some unfortunate homophobic bullying in the halls of his school.

How wrong the curly-haired boy had been. Ever since Louis had showed up on his doorsteps, his mind was overwhelmed by the thoughts of what Louis had to endure in his home life. He didn't have a safe place to escape to from the bullies at home like Harry did. 

Harry had never felt so lucky to have a loving and caring mother who never judged him and was always there for him. He momentarily felt guilty for being so self-absorbed with his issues at school; being bullied by his ex-friends seemed insignificant now compared to what Louis had been dealing with all along. How could he not see what was going on? Was he really that blind? Surely he should have noticed that Louis was in trouble.

A sudden stir on the bed knocked Harry out of his thoughts.

He brushed his fingers down Louis check when a few heartbreaking whimpers left the boy's chapped lips. The soothing motion temporarily stopped the sounds; however, the silence didn't last long when a pleading voice broke free.

"...please stop. Don't hurt me..."

Harry closed his eyes in sadness and a tear made its way down his cheek. He felt his bottom lip tremble as he tried not to let anymore slip out. He was surprised he even still had tears left.

"It's okay Louis, I'm here." Harry cooed, leaning in closer to the distressed boy.

Louis trembled some more in his sleep before relaxing when Harry ran his fingers through his hair once more.

"I won't leave your side," He murmured soothingly in the boy's ear.

__________________

Soundlessly, Anne gently pried open the door into Harry's bedroom and stuck her head in through the resulting crack, looking in at her son holding the injured boy in his arms.

Harry was looking at the sleeping boy, with an obvious sadness filling his soul. Dried tear tracks were visible on his cheeks, pointing out the fact that he had been crying recently. 

"Harry, sweetie." The soft voice from the doorway interrupted Harry from his thoughts.

The young boy looked up at his mother, "yeah?"

"You need to come eat something."

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head. "I'm not leaving him."  He looked back down to the sleeping boy and snuggled a little bit closer.

"It will only be for a little while," She explained. "Plus, you need to explain a few things to me, and Niall."

"Niall is still here?" He questioned, feeling slightly guilty for forgetting about his friend. He knew Niall must be confused about what was going on. He also knew he was just as shaken up about the events that had taken place mere hours ago. However, Harry found himself slightly mad at his blonde friend. He had, after all, thrown Louis out of the bed causing him more pain and a full blown panic attack.

"Yes, and the kid has barely taken a bite to eat," Anne told him with a frown. Niall never had trouble eating, so it was evident he was upset. "You need to talk to him."

"I don't want to see him right now."

Anne walked into her son's room and made her way to the side of the bed he was sitting on. She carefully sat down next to him and placed a gentle hand on his leg.

"He's your best friend," She simply stated.

"I'm mad at him," Harry told her, his eyes still focused on the sleeping boy. "He hurt Louis."

"I know, he told me. And he feels terrible about it, but he also explained to me why he did."

Harry finally tore his eyes away from the other boy to look up at his mother.

"Niall thought he hurt you," she explained. "And I have to say, if I had walked in here and saw the two of you, I probably would have done the exact same thing."

"Louis wouldn't hurt me."

"We know that, now. But sweetie, you had us both believing that Louis was bullying you. Can you really be mad at Niall for trying to protect you?"

Harry looked back to the unconscious boy and ran his fingers through his hair again, regret running through his entire body. He felt that familiar knife stabbing through his heart. He made people turn against Louis. It was his fault that Liam and Zayn beat him up in the bathroom. It was his fault that Zayn tackled the short boy during practice making him injure his shoulder. Everything was all his fault and to top it all off, he was angry at Niall for trying to protect him.

"Okay, I will talk to him," Harry choked out. "Stay with him while I do?"

"Of course," Anne complied, taking Harry's spot on the bed when he got up.

Harry made his way out of his room, only glancing back and his mother laying with Louis momentarily before making his way into the kitchen to talk with Niall. When he got to the entryway leading into the room, he paused as he watched his best friend pick at his food with his fork. Harry frowned. His mother was right, Niall was upset.

"Hey," he finally said as he walked to the table and took a seat.

Niall looked up from his plate of food. "How's he doing?"

"He's been asleep ever since his head hit the pillow," Harry replied, taking a bite out of the sandwich his mom left for him. He motioned to the other boy's plate, "aren't you hungry?"

Niall sunk lower in his chair. "My stomach is in knots. I don't think I could eat without being sick."

Harry sighed, "look Niall, I need to apologize to you."

Niall tilted his head to the side in a confused motion while he crinkled his eyebrows. "What do you need to be sorry for? I'm the reason Louis had that panic attack. If I hadn't thrown him out of your bed..."

"No buddy," Harry interrupted, "you were trying to protect me. At first I was mad, I'll admit it, but then my mom made me realize you only did that because I made you guys believe Louis was bullying me."

"So...he never was?"

Harry shook his head.

"Why did you make us believe he was?"

"Honestly," Harry started, "because I have trust issues and didn't understand why he would want to be my friend."

"I feel so guilty for yelling at him on the football field that day," Niall confessed.

"I feel bad for allowing you too."

"What changed your mind about him?"

Harry recounted the memory of going out for tea after they had their heart to heart in the locker room. He remember being cornered in the bathroom by his tormentors. He explained to Niall how he was about to get beat up and Louis came to his rescue, getting himself injured instead. Niall listened closely to the story Harry was telling. He felt himself physically wince when Harry told him about what happened on the football field during practice.

"I can't believe Liam and Zayn could that to him, he was their friend," Niall muttered, his voice filled with disgust.

Harry shrugged. "So was I. Friendship doesn't matter to them as soon as they realize one of their buddies is swinging for the wrong team."

"It's messed up."

Harry nodded in agreement. "It wasn't just those two who turned their backs on him."

"What do you mean?" Niall questioned.

"Tom and Eric weren't supportive of his coming out either."

Niall closed his eyes and sighed. He felt sick to his stomach hearing this. He had already turned his back on the shorter boy when he believed he was hurting Harry, so the other teen must have felt truly alone when his teammates and supposed friends turned their backs on him as well. He knew that no matter how much pain Louis was in on the outside was nothing compared to the pain his heart must be going through.

 He was aware that it was going to take time for Louis to heal, but he prayed that with the support of himself, Harry, and Anne, they would get him through whatever nightmare he was stuck in.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was emotionally drained.

After his conversation with Niall, he found himself telling the same story to his mother. Anne tried to keep herself calm in front of her son, but hearing what the two boys went through by the hands of people she use to invite into her home left her seeing red. She had always known that Harry had a tough time with his former friends, but she never dreamed it would ever get physical. She was disappointed in her son for not telling her how bad things had gotten. Maybe if he had let her know, she could have done something to prevent the harm they caused Louis. She also found herself upset that Harry had misled her thoughts into believing the other teenager was nothing but a bully.

It had been a long night watching Louis sleep. The small boy didn't wake up once since his head hit the pillow, and Harry couldn't help but feel anxious about that. His mother assured him Louis had been through a lot and just needed to rest. Even though Louis' eyes had been closed in a deep slumber, Harry knew it wasn't a restful sleep. It was a night full of whimpers and groans that kept Harry from getting any sleep himself. Whenever he heard the other boy's distressed sounds, Harry would run his delicate fingers down Louis' cheek, comforting the boy instantly.

It was beginning to become a routine, so when Louis let out a soft moan that morning, Harry was by his side stroking his battered face. He wasn't; however, expecting to see the boy's eyes crack open.

"H-Harry?" A soft voice spoke, breaking free passed chap lips.

"Louis?" Harry responded, cupping the boy's face in his hands as he looked into the blue eyes. "You're awake."

"You're still here."

Harry let himself form a small smile. "Of course I am. I told you I wouldn't leave your side."

Louis smiled back at Harry, appreciation filling his eyes. He brought his own hand up to his own face and rested it on the hand Harry still had on his cheek. The two boys just sat there for a long moment, looking into one another eyes. It was as if they were having some sort of silent conversation. Harry could feel his heart rate picking up speed as Louis tilted his head more into his palm and gently rubbed his fingers up and down his hand. Harry subconsciously felt his body lean down towards the smaller boy, not once breaking eye contact. His pulse continued to beat faster as his face got closer and closer to Louis.

"Harry?" A soft knock on the door had Harry jumping back from the other boy and turning his head away to look at the voice that had interrupted any potential actions Harry was about to take. "Do you want me to..."

Anne stopped mid-sentence when she saw Louis eyes open and looking past Harry and at her. She felt her lips curl up seeing the boy awake. "Louis, you're awake."

"Yeah, I am." Louis croaked out through his dry throat.

"How are you feeling right now?" She asked softly. "Are you in any pain?"

Louis took a moment, thinking about her question and doing a mental inventory of his body before shaking his head. "I'm fine."

Anne closed her eyes and let out a soft breath.

_He's hardly fine._

"Do you mind if I take a look at your shoulder?"

Louis gave her a slight nod and she made her way over to the bed. Harry helped Louis sit up on the bed and scooted over giving his mom some room to look the football player over. She carefully removed his arm from it's sling, causing Louis to let out a sharp hiss at the movement. She took a close look and was pleased to see the swelling had gone down a significant amount. It looked like the boy had a normal amount of mobility for the joint in it's current condition, and he was able to move all his fingers and the rest of his arm; meaning they were able to avoid permanent damage.

She moved down and unwrapped his ribs, wanting to check those over as well. His breathing rate had made a great improvement from the night before, and she was happy to hear the boy take in deep breaths without looking to be in pain. When she finished looking them over, she re-wrapped them.

He definitely had come a long way just from the other night, but he was no where close enough to be considered 'healthy.'

"Are you hungry?" Anne asked him.

Louis automatically shook his head no at the same moment his stomach decided to let out a hungry growl. He blushed in embarrassment as Anne and Harry both chuckled.

"I'll go fix you boys some food," she said moving to the door. "Harry, why don't you help him get dressed. You boys can come to the kitchen when you are ready."

Harry nodded and watched his mom leave before jumping off the bed and moving to his dresser. He dug through his clothes and pulled out a t-shirt that always made him smile; one with Mickey Mouse. He held it up for Louis to see his choice and the other boy just rolled his eyes.

"Really Curly? Mickey Mouse?"

Harry gave an exaggerated offended look. "I will have you know that this is my all time favorite shirt, and you should feel honored to get to wear it."

Louis titled his head back and let out a laugh. "I am so touched."

Harry walked over to the boy with the tee in his grasp. "You should be; it's not everyday I lend out this article of clothing." 

Harry was pleased to see Louis smiling again. It was the magic of the Disney shirt; it always made people happy. Harry helped slip the shirt over the boy's head and carefully pulled his arms through the sleeves. Next, he grabbed a clean pair of sweat pants and helped Louis stand up and pulled the pants up to the boy's hips.

After Louis was finally dressed, he walked around Harry's room slowly; getting to see the place fully for the first time. He smiled as saw the photo sitting on Harry's dresser of him with his mother. He could tell that the two of them had a great relationship. He slowly made his way over to the desk in the room and his eyes glanced across the various papers that littered the table top. Right away he noticed the majority of them to be song lyrics that Harry had been working on.

"You should sing one for me," Louis quietly suggested as he continued to look at the papers.

"Trust me," Harry replied, "you don't want to hear any of them. They are not good."

Louis turned around to face the taller teen, "Harry, I don't believe that. I heard one of them in the auditorium that day, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Louis walked over to the guitar that sat on the bedroom floor leaning against the wall. He picked it up and handed it to the owner. "Please, for me?"

Harry looked into the boy's eyes; the eyes that were giving him a puppy dog look. Harry sighed, unable to resist the look. He grabbed the guitar from Louis' hands and and sat on the edge of his bed. He closed his eyes momentarily before letting his fingers strum the strings.

 _"When I see your smile_  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

 _I will never let you fall_  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven"

Harry sang the words to his song looking straight into Louis' eyes. He sang in his deep, raspy voice sending chills up Louis' spine. Louis felt his heart beating hard in his chest as he held onto every word that the other boy sang with such sincerity. 

"Harry...that was beautiful."

Harry sat down his guitar and made his way over to the other boy. He place a hand on Louis' good shoulder and looked into his ocean blue eyes. "I meant every word."

Louis nodded his head and brushed a piece of Harry's curly hair that had fallen out of place. "Thank you."

Harry just smiled and took Louis hand his own, "let's go eat." They walked down the hallway of the small house hand in hand, smelling the food Anne had been busy cooking up for them.

Anne smiled up at them when they walked in. "I hope you like pancakes Louis."

"I love them," Louis replied taking a seat at the round table.

"Great, I made plenty." Anne sat the plate with the stack of pancakes in the center of the table. "Help yourselves. I am just going to be in my room if you boys need anything."

Harry and Louis thanked her before each putting the round food on their plates.

"Need any syrup Lou?" Harry asked after he smothered his food in the sweet, sticky sauce.

"I actually don't like syrup," Louis explained turning up his nose.

Harry dropped his jaw. "How can you not like this sticky, delicious goodness?"

Louis just shrugged his good shoulder as he let out a gentle laugh. "Delicious is not the word I would use to describe it; more like disgusting."

Harry let out a gasp. "You take that back Louis Tomlinson!" He grabbed the bottle of syrup and held it over the other boys plate of food in a threatening manner.

"Don't even think about it Curly."

Harry smirk and gently squeezed the bottle of maple syrup, allowing a single drop of the sauce to land on the other boys pancake. Louis gave him a horrified look while Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Oops."

"I can't believe you just did that." He exclaimed, trying to wipe the syrup off his food with a fork. "You just ruined my meal."

It took all Harry's willpower not to smile. He looked around the room in mock confusion before returning his gaze to Louis.

"Who, me?" He shrugged. "I haven't got the slightest idea what you are talking about."

The boys stare at each other, but with serious expressions lacing their face. The staring contest only lasted a few short seconds before both boy let out small giggles. When they were finally able to stop the laughs and calm down, they ate their food. When his plate was empty, Louis grabbed his plate and stood up heading to the sink.

"You don't need to do that," Harry said standing up as well.

"No, I will clean up. You have done so much for me and..."

"Lou," Harry interrupted taking the plate from the boy's grip. "It's fine. You go and rest. You can go sit on the couch and watch some TV and I will meet you in there."

"But..."

"No buts," he said with a smile. "Now go find us something good to watch." He offered the boy another bright smile when he noticed the guilty expression on his face.

Louis finally smiled back and pick up his glass of water from the table and took a sip. He walked out of the room and made his way to the living room, looking around at his surroundings. The Styles home was not very big, nor fancy by any means, but it certainly had one thing that his home had never had.

Warmth.

The colors of the small living room emitted a friendly, yet gentle atmosphere. There was a beautiful black piano tucked away in the corner of the room which looked untouched, but still remained spot-free from dust and clutter. Photos hung in frames throughout the walls, most featuring a curly-haired Harry in various stages of growth. There was also several of a handsome man with the same green eyes and  curly hair.

Harry's father.

It was completely apparent that Harry got his stunning looks from his dad. His eyes and the same emerald green shade that Louis found to be absolutely beautiful. His smile was warm and Louis noticed that it too was the same smile which belonged to the boy in the kitchen. Even the man's eyes crinkled in the corners the same way that Harry's did when he smiled. Louis couldn't help but allow his own smile to appear at the resemblance of Harry and the man in the photo.

"They look just alike, don't they?"

The voice from behind him startled Louis and he turned around quickly. His trembling fingers slipped from the glass of water he'd been holding and he watched in horror as it fell from his hand and crashed to the floor in many pieces, with the remaining water  spraying across the floor.

Louis panicked.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I-I didn't...I'm such a..."

He noticed Anne staring at him from the other side of the living room with wide eyes and the panic reached another level of intensity.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I-I'll clean it up... I didn't mean..." He stuttered, reaching down to pick up the shards of broken glass with a trembling hand. Louis was so flustered that he wasn't paying attention and his hand slipped over a piece of the broken glass, slicing through the delicate skin on his palm causing him to retract his arm with a hiss.

"Oh no," Anne said as she saw the crimson red blood drip out of the new gash on the boy's hand. She made her way to him wanting to help but froze when the boy flinched away and squeezed his eyes shut; as if he was waiting to be hit.

Anne stood where she was, waiting for the small boy to open his eyes again. When he finally did, she took a cautious step toward him. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Louis looked down at his bleeding hand that was now dripping to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. Accidents happen, it's not big deal." She took a few more steps toward him. "Can I take care of your hand?"

Louis didn't acknowledge her question and she leaned down and took his hand in hers anyway. An angry red gash stretched from his thumb down to the middle of his palm. It didn't appear deep, but was wide enough that the bleeding had still not subsided on its own. Anne pressed some tissues she had grabbed over the wound and was surprised what Louis didn't wince from the added pain. The boy just sat there with a sad look filling his eyes.

"I will be right back with a first-aid kit," She told the boy after having him clench his fist around the kleenex. Once again, he didn't respond.

She quickly got up and headed to the kitchen to retrieve the kit. Harry spotted her and turned from washing the dishes.

"Is everything okay? I thought I heard a crash."

"Louis accidentally dropped his cup of water and cut himself on the broken glass," She explained while pulling the bandages out of the cabinet.

Harry frowned and turned off the water and dried his hands off. "I'll go take care of him."

Anne smiled and nodded, handing her son the supplies he would need to patch up the bleeding boy's hand.

Harry walked into the living room, his heart instantly aching as he took in the sight of the smaller boy sitting on the ground. Louis sat next to the mess on the floor, blood soaking through the tissues he was squeezing in his grip; his eyes looking sad.

"Oh Lou," Harry said as he took a seat next to the boy.

Louis finally looked up from whatever spot he had been staring at and whispered in a broken voice, "Is your mom mad at me?"

"Of course not," Harry exclaimed. "She doesn't care about a mess or a broken glass. She cares that you are okay."

"But I..."

"Shh," Harry interrupted. "It's okay."

Harry removed the bloodied kleenex and tossed it aside. He gently began to pat the wound with the damp cloth. Louis remain expressionless throughout the procedure. After Harry insured that the bleeding was slowed, he applied some antiseptic cream and a bulky dressing to the inside of Louis' hand and wrapped it securely with a roll of white gauze. It wasn't pretty but he was confident that it would do the trick.

"Hey," Louis finally spoke, "where is Niall?"

"He had to get to school. He was getting so far behind from his week of being sick," Harry explained.

Louis' eyes widened.

_It was the next day? He had been so disoriented when he woke up he didn't bother looking at a clock._

"Wait...how long have I been here?" Louis questioned slowly.

Harry noticed the look of fear in the boys eyes but gave the boy the answer he wanted anyway. "You've been here since about three in the afternoon yesterday."

Louis felt a heavy feeling of unease boiling in the pit of Louis' stomach.

_No. That can't be._

Louis shook his head. "It...c-can't be...I'm...oh my god, he's going to kill me..."

A wave of dizziness washed over him as he jumped to his feet and he wobbled slightly.

"Easy there Lou," Harry cooed as he stood up and reached an arm around the boy's thin frame. "Are you okay?"

Louis pulled away from the arm that was slung loosely around his shoulders and stepped away from the frightened boy.

"I have to go." He said numbly, looking off into the distance.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked. "Louis, you are safe here. We won't let anything happen to you, but you can't leave."

"He's gonna..." Louis whimpered to no one in particular. "Oh god...what did I do?"

Harry took a step closer to the trembling boy. "Louis, you need to listen to me..."

Louis shook his head fast and made his way to the front door of the house, muttering words that Harry was no longer able to here. Harry ran after him quickly and jumped in front of the boy's path stopping him from making it to the door.

"Louis stop and listen to me," Harry said. "No one can hurt you here."

Louis looked back up, his eyes filled with tears. "He's going to be so mad at me..."

Harry shook his head, feeling his own teats well up.

"Please let me leave."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Let's talk with my mom first and if you still want to leave than I will drive you wherever you need to go."

Louis just looked at him for a long moment before agreeing. They walked back into the living room. "I'm going to use the bathroom while you get your mom."

"Okay," Harry said and watched the smaller boy head off to the restroom. Harry then went off to grab his mom so she could convince the boy he needed to stay here, where it was safe.

"I'll go check on him," Anne told her son after hearing him explain the situation. When she got to the bathroom door she knocked on it, hearing the sink turned on and the running water. She frowned when there was no answer so she slowly opened the door to make sure nothing was wrong.

What she saw made her eyes widen.

The sink was indeed turned on, but Louis wasn't standing there washing his hands. In fact, Louis wasn't in the small room at all. Anne's eyes went directly to the window that was opened and dread filled her entire being.

Louis had run away.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry remained in the living room, sitting on the sofa praying that his mom would be able to talk some sense into Louis before she came running back.

"He's gone!" She cried.

Harry pushed himself up off the couch and looked into his mother's panic stricken eyes.

"What? What do you mean he is gone?"

"When I went to talk to him I heard the sink running, so I knocked on the door and didn't get an answer. I opened the door to check on him and he wasn't there. He left!" She rambled.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed, turning around and looking at the front door silently asking himself how he missed the smaller boy leaving.

"The window was opened in the bathroom," Anne explained. "I think he climbed out the damn window."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he began to panic. "W-why would he leave?"

"I don't know," Anne whispered. "He must have been scared."

"But he was safe here!"

Anne didn't reply, she just looked at her son with sad, worried eyes. Harry took a deep breath and suddenly walked over to the front door. He grabbed his denim jacket and his car keys that were hanging up on a hook on the wall.

"Where are you going?" Anne asked.

"To bring him back. I  _have_  to bring him back."

Anne nodded her head. "You be careful. I will stay here in case he comes back. Make sure you keep your phone turned on."

Harry gave her a nod and turned around and opened the door.

"And Harry," Anne said again, making Harry turn his head to look back, "Bring him home."

___________________

 Harry drove around the block several times, his eyes glued to his surrounding outside the window searching for the boy that ran away.

The curly-haired boy sighed as he finally came to the conclusion that Louis had made it further than he had thought was possible in his injured state.

Harry decided it was time to widen his search. He circled around the neighborhood once more before driving over to the next block. He check all the bus stops, some coffee shops, back alleys, and even a park; not finding any clue to where Louis was.

_Where the hell could he be?_

"His house," Harry whispered to himself, fear taking over his body. There was no way Louis would walk all the way there, right? Harry ran his hand down his face in frustration.

_Why would you go back there, Lou?_

Making up his mind, Harry turned his car around and headed in the direction of house with the white picket fence. Harry was sure he broke every speed limit and other traffic law on his journey to the home; he just wanted to get there as fast as possible.

After making it in a record amount of time, Harry found himself parked in front of the well-maintained home that belonged to Louis Tomlinson. Harry took a deep breath before climbing out of his car and marching up the front porch steps to the door. He didn't even hesitate as he rang the bell.

Nothing.

Harry waited for a few moments of silence before he pressed the button again.

Nothing.

Harry's heart sunk as he stared at the closed door. He made one more desperate attempt and pressed the doorbell once more. He tapped his fingers on his leg in a nervous manner, praying that Louis would open the door and be completely unharmed. But that didn't happen; Harry still stood there staring at the closed door.

He was about to turn around and walk back to his car when he heard the pleasant sound of the door being unlocked from the inside. It swung open revealing an elderly women who had a scowl plastered on her face.

"Whatever you're selling I ain't buying," She spat out and than made a movement to slam the door back shut.

Harry stopped her actions by placing his foot in the way. "N-no. I'm not trying to sell you anything. I am looking for someone, your son?"

The older women tilted her head to the side and frowned. "You know my son?"

"Yes, I am a close friend and I needed to check on him. Is he here?" Harry tried to push his way into the entrance of the home but was pushed back by a small, but strong, hand.

"Look kid, I don't know what game you are playing but I am not letting you inside my home."

"B-but he is hurt," Harry choked out, desperation lacing his words.

That sentenced sparked something inside the lady's eyes as she suddenly looked scared. "Hurt? Oh no, was he in some kind of accident?"

Harry was momentarily confused why this women didn't know her own son could be hurt, especially because Harry had assumed it was from his own father, but he pushed those thoughts aside.

"Yeah, and he was hurt pretty bad. I was taking care of him but he ran away and I just need to make sure he is alright. Is he here?"

The older women put a hand to her mouth and let out a small sob. "No, not my baby. I always knew that he would get hurt in a fire."

"A fire?" Harry asked confused.

"I told Joesph not to become a firefighter, I knew..."

"Wait," Harry said interrupting the hysterical lady. "I am talking about Louis...Tomlinson? This is where he lives."

"No," the women said shaking her head. "I don't know who that is. I live here alone, my son's name is Joesph Matthews, he is a firefighter."

"Oh my god." Harry placed a shocked hand to his mouth and took a few steps back, letting the words of the older women sink in.

_This is not Louis' house? This is not his mom? Louis lied about where he lives?_

"So my son isn't hurt?"

Harry felt his own tears welling up in fear that he would never find the injured boy now. "I-I'm so s-sorry."

Harry didn't wait for a response as he ran back to his car and quickly pulled out of the driveway. He could still feel his tears threatening to leak out onto his cheeks. He was devastated that he had been looking for Louis for hours and had nothing to show for it except upsetting some poor women.

He travelled home, still keeping his eyes on the lookout for Louis. He walked through the front door of his home and Anne jumped up from the couch with a questioning gaze.

Harry just shook his head.

Anne walked over and wrapped her arms around her son.

"What are we going to do?" He asked weakly.

"I don't know honey," she cried. "I just don't know."

__________________

Harry sat on his bed, trying to come up with some plan to find Louis. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything until the shorter boy was safe and sound in his arms. While he sat there, he couldn't help his mind from replaying the past events that had taken place those last few weeks. Every wince or groan that Louis made, the bruises that littered his body, and the completely terrified look on his face when Harry had brought up his parents.

A feeling of guilt made its way through Harry's body.

_How could I be so blind? All the signs were there. Why didn't I realize what was going on with him?_

Harry felt a new wave of anger bubble up as he clinched his fists around the blankets on his bed.

_What kind of man could hurt their own son?_

_No, not a man; a monster._

All Harry knew was that when he got Louis back, he was never letting him go near the sick monster that had hurt him. He would let Louis stay in his home. He could take his room for all Harry cared, as long as the boy was safe.

Harry glanced at the clock that sat on his nightstand; three o' clock. It was time for school to let out.

_School, I haven't checked there!_

Harry knew it would be unlikely for the other boy to be at the high school, but it was possible. Especially since Coach Jones had showed Louis kindness and trust that day at practice. Maybe the coach would be able to help. Making up his mind, Harry decided to have a chat with the coach and prayed that it would lead somewhere.

He quickly made his way to the school and walked through the empty hallways, his feet echoing on the hard floor. He made his way to the athletic department and sunk toward the coach's office. He was almost there when a voice called out, stopping Harry dead in his tracks.

"What are you doing here faggot?"

Harry sighed.

_Great, the one person I wanted to avoid found me, go figure._

Harry ignored him and kept walking until a hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him once again.

"Where is you little queer boyfriend? I haven't seen him around lately. Did we scare the little baby away?"

Harry didn't feel the normal emotion of fear that usually accompanied Liam's words. Instead he felt anger rush into his body. He turned around and pushed the bully as hard as he could, sending him to the floor in a heap. Liam's eyes were wide in shock.

"Don't you  _ever_ talk about Louis again," Harry spat as he leaned over the other boy glaring.

Liam jumped up off the ground and glared back at Harry. "You did  _not_ just do that."

"I think I did," Harry said not backing down as the football player shoved him back. "You going to hit me now?"

Liam raised his fist in a threatening manner.

"Go ahead. Hit me then. It wont change who I am, it won't change who Louis is. You can't hit the gay out of us, just like we can't hit the ignoramus out of you."

Liam's face turned deep red, Harry's words clearly having some kind of effect. "Just get out of my face."

"You want to know where Louis is?" Harry snarled, stepping closer to his former friend.

The jock scoffed but didn't answer. His eyes narrowed as he looked at where Harry stood, challenging him.

"He was unconscious for for a day!" Harry shouted angrily. "He could have died!"

Liam stood silently unmoving, and Harry noticed his eyes widen at his own hate-filled words.

"I hope you're happy now, Liam. I hope you feel like a  _real_  man."

Harry decided not to push his luck any further. After sending another chilling glare towards the other teen, he turned to walk  to the coaches office.

Hearing the door being opened, Coach Jone's looked up from his work. "Mr. Styles, how can I help you."

"I-I need to talk to you," Harry mustered out.

"Well okay, why don't you have a seat."

Harry nodded and walked further into the office and sat down on a comfy leather sofa.

After a long moment of silence passed, the coach spoke up. "So... what did you need to talk about? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He stated quietly. "It's Louis I'm worried about."

Coach Jones nodded for him to continue, but remained silent.

"You remember that day after practice? He was pretty messed up," Harry explained.

The coach let himself frown as he recalled the state the boy had been in when he left practice. "He told me his mom would take him to the hospital to get checked out."

Harry sighed. "He didn't go, and it got a lot worse."

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"He was staying at my house, but he had some sort of freak out this morning and took off, and I can't find him anywhere. I am really scared."

Jones looked up at Harry with sad eyes. "What can I do to help?"

Harry hesitated. He knew what he was about to ask was against the rules, but it could be his last chance at finding Louis and he was willing to risk it.

"I need you to look at the school's records and find his home address for me."

Coach Jones ran a tired hand down his face before responding. "I'll do it."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't actually believe the coach was going to break into the office and steal confidential information from a private record for him.

"Sit tight, I will be back in a few minutes."

Harry hadn't even found the appropriate words to answer before the coach had stood up and quickly walked out of the office.

He returned several minutes later and handed Harry a yellow sticky note with and address scribbled on in messy hand writing.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, He said guiltily. "I could get in some serious trouble for doing that."

Harry smiled. "I won't. I promise. Thank you so much, coach."

He smiled back and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Go find him."

Harry rushed outside of the school and to the parking lot. He was just about to hop into his car when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry turned around and faced his blonde-haired friend. "Niall! Thank god you are here. I could really use your help."

Niall made his way over, "What's wrong? Is it Louis?"

Harry nodded his head and let out a shaky breath. "He freaked out and left. Now I can't find him."

"Oh no," Niall gasped. "You don't think he would go back home, do you?"

"I do. And I am heading there now to bring him back to safety."

"I'm coming with you," Niall informed, jumping into the passenger side and buckling up. Harry hopped in as well, the yellow sticky note clinched in his fist. He turned the key and heard the soothing roar of the engine.

_We're coming Louis. Hold on, we're coming._


	19. Chapter 19

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Niall asked as they followed the directions to Louis' home from the GPS.

"Were going to get Louis and bring him home," Harry replied.

"Well obviously, but if his dad is as bad as I am imagining, it might not be that easy."

Harry let out a frustrated groan. "I don't care if it isn't easy, we are getting him out of there no matter what. Understand?"

Niall nodded his head fast and raised his hands in a surrender. "Alright, alright; I just think we need to be careful, that's all. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If me getting hurt is what it takes to save Louis, than I'll gladly get hurt."

Niall just sighed and looked out his window watching the trees go by. It was clear to anyone who had eyes and ears that Harry cared an incredible amount for the missing boy. Niall was happy that Harry had finally found someone special, he just wished it could have been under better circumstances. No one, especially a couple of teenagers, should have to deal with this.

After several minuets, Harry's GPS showed they had arrived at their destination. He pulled the car over to the curb and turned the engine off. Both boys looked out the window at the giant white house that matched the address.

"Damn, that is one huge home," Niall commented in awe.

Harry nodded.

_Louis lives here?_

As the two teens crept up the sidewalk, Niall turned to his friend. "Here's the plan...if he tries anything, I will punch him in the face and we run like hell."

Harry couldn't tell whether or not Niall was kidding.

Once they climbed the marbled stairs that lead to the door, Niall took a nervous gulp and rang the bell. 

_This is when we meet the monster._

The front door opened slightly, revealing a tall, thin middle-aged man. He was dressed in an expensive-looking suit with a fancy tie and matching pocket square. He wore dress shoes that looked like they had been recently shined. Harry's eyes traveled to the man's face which held a hard expression; his eyes dark and filled with hatred.

Harry felt himself shudder as he starred into the eyes of who he presumed was Louis' father. "Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes narrowing down at the curly-haired boy and than over to the blonde. "Who wants to know?"

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "My name is Harry and this is Niall."

The man scoffed. "Are you serious right now? I don't care who you are kid, I want to know why you are standing on my porch."

Harry swallowed the lump of agitation that was forming in his throat and narrowed his eyes.

"Where is Louis?"

Niall whipped his head around and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

_Wow, that was subtle._

The man looked surprised as well. "Look kid, I am going to have to ask you are your friend to get off my property."

"I am not going anywhere until I talk to Louis," Harry declared, taking a step closer to the door.

The man let his eyes roam over the curl-haired boy, starting from his head and to his toes. Harry felt himself shudder has he felt the dark eyes roaming his body. He shifted uncomfortably before the man's eyes made there way back up and gave him a disapproving stare.

"How do  _you_ know my son?"

"I go to school with him," Harry stated, not allowing his eyes to wonder away from the much darker ones.

"Riiiiiight," The man muttered.

Niall, getting annoyed of the creepy attention he was paying his friend, took a step in-between the two.

"Just tell us where Louis is."

Mr. Tomlinson pushed his eyebrows together as he once again narrowed his dark eyes at the two teenagers.

"You need to leave."

"Where is he? Is he here?" Harry pleaded, this time pushing in front of Niall in hopes of getting to peak inside the house.

"If you don't leave right now I will call the police!" The middle-aged man shouted, furry lacing his words.

"Sure." Niall interjected sounding smug and not backing down. "You go right ahead a call them. When they get here, we will be sure to mention how you beat the shit out of your own son."

The man's face transformed from anger to confusion in one fast moment. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Harry felt his own anger bubbling over the edge.

_How dare this man stand here and deny it._

"You know  _exactly_ what I am talking about," Niall continued, "You homophobic asshole!"

Mr. Tomlinson's eyes widened at the accusation. "What has the filthy little faggot been telling you?"

Harry flinched at those words. Beside him, Niall was clenching his fists together, taking deep, big breaths to keep himself from hitting the man that stood in the doorway.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that," Harry spoke up, trying desperately to keep his tears at bay.

The man glared down and gave Harry a disgusted look. "Don't tell me you're one of those fairies too."

Niall stood there, jaw clenched and body shaking with anger. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of this excuse of a man's mouth. It made him feel sick to his stomach. He was just about to give this man a piece of his mind when Harry beat him to it.

"I don't believe that is any of your business, but no, I am not a mythical creature."

Niall let out a small chuckle.

Mr. Tomlinson gave another harsh glare.

"Now," Harry said, "let us speak to Louis."

"The disgusting little  _freak_ isn't here," He spat. "In fact, the brat hasn't showed his face around here in months."

_Wait, what?_

"I kicked the freak out when I learned he was nothing but a homo. Did you know he was dumb enough to get beat up at school for it? He wound up in the hospital and wasted  _my_ money."

Harry and Niall's eyes both widened and their jaws dropped, but neither of them could come up with any words.

"The weak little baby cried to me when he finally woke up; told me why they did it. He actually thought I would comfort him, be on his side."

Mr. Tomlinson was completely oblivious to the two jaw-slacked boys standing before him as he continued on with his rant.

"I wished I could have seen him get knocked on his ass. The fag deserved it. He probably tried to get those boys to sleep with him. He is nothing but a slut."

"That's enough!" Niall hollered, after visibly shaking himself from his stupor.

The man actually cowered away slightly at the ferocity of Niall's tone.

Any and all words had escaped Harry by this point. The tears had begun rolling down his cheeks long ago and there was no stopping them now.

_How could anyone speak like that about their own son; their own flesh and blood?_

He could feel his legs trembling as he swayed slightly on the front porch of this man's home.

_He really was a monster._

Harry felt like the man had put a cold blade straight through his heart and was continually twisting it. He was devastated to here what this person had put Louis, such a sweet angel, through. The curly-haired boy was in such a state of shock that he couldn't even make out any of the words that Niall and the monster were saying, or rather, screaming at each other.

It wasn't until Niall grabbed him harshly by the arm and pulled him off the steps that he realized the front door had been slammed shut and Mr. Tomlinson was gone.

"Come on Harry. Let's get out of here." Niall's tone of voice was still full of fury, but Harry knew none of it was directed towards him.

"L-Louis?" He sobbed; salty tears still making their way down his cheeks.

Niall sighed. "He's not here. He never was."

"W-What?" Harry gasped. He couldn't believe this, he had been so sure this was where Louis was.

"That sick person isn't the one who has been hurting Louis," Niall replied.

Harry didn't understand.

_Mr. Tomlinson was a monster._

"There is someone else out there that has been harming Louis," Niall stated as he helped the shaken boy into the passenger side of the car.

_There was another monster out there._

_____________________

A shiver ran up Louis' spine as he pulled his good arm around his torso in a tight, lonely embrace.

The cold, autumn air stung his cheeks as the wind whipped around him. His entire body was trembling noticeably as he sat on the frozen, unforgiving metal bench at the bus stop. He tucked his chin down into his chest once again, curling into himself like a child.

_I should have never left the Style's home. They were so kind to me. And Harry had been...perfect._

Louis cursed his stupidity.

_I should have told them. They wanted to help. They would have helped._

The moment he had learned how long he had been at Harry's home, he had panicked. He had only meant to stay there for a few hours; not a whole day.

He knew he was going to be in trouble.

His heart stopped momentarily when he saw the familiar vehicle approaching. When it pulled over directly in front of him, Louis hesitated before standing up from the stone cold bench. He walked over to the black SUV and pried open the door with trembling fingers and climbed in.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

Louis winced.

_Here it comes._

"Look at me when I am talking to you! I asked you a question."

Louis gulped and turned to look at the other occupant of the vehicle for the first time; tears rolling down his rosy, wind-blown cheeks.

The other person took in the dark bruises that covered the crying-boys face. His eyes glanced down and noticed his arm hung tightly in a sling.

"Jesus Louis, I didn't realize it was so bad," He said with a frown and then motioned to the sling, "you didn't go to the hospital, right?"

Louis found himself unable to speak, so he just shook his head.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard, but that's what happens when you don't do as I say."

Louis didn't respond and just felt his tears flow faster. He flinched away when he felt a rough hand trying to wipe them away.

"Don't be like that, I said I was sorry." The man mocked, rubbing his hands on Louis thighs now.

Louis closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath. "Please, I just want to go home."

"Okay, we will go. You've had your mother worried sick about you."

Louis' eyes sprung open in panic. "Is she okay? Please tell me she is okay?"

The man laughed. "Oh Louis, baby, you are too cute when you're scared."

"Please...just tell me," Louis whimpered.

"Don't worry, I've been taking  _real_ good care of her."


	20. Chapter 20

Niall had never been more worried about anything in his entire life. He never felt this scared before a football game, or before an important test. But now, as he drove away from the beautiful white mansion that belonged to the hideous and ugly monster, with no Louis tucked safely in Harry's warm and loving embrace; he was terrified.

As worried as he was for the missing boy, his heart was breaking for the boy sitting next to him. Harry had finally stopped his gut retching sobs from escaping his lips and was now crying quietly as he stared out the passenger window with a vacant look. Niall couldn't help but notice the glassy looked that had appeared over the boy's tear-filled eyes. 

He knew that it must have been incredibly hard for Harry to hear the disgusting words that came out of Mr. Tomlinson's mouth. Not only were they words similar to those that the curly-haired had to hear at school, but they were addressed to the boy Harry cared about. Niall wished Harry didn't have to hear any of it, in fact, the blonde wished he had never heard either. He felt sick to his stomach.

Niall turned his head slightly and glanced at his friend from the corner of his eyes. He placed a soft hand on his shoulder trying to offer Harry some sort of comfort.

"It's going to be okay Harry."

Harry pulled his legs up unto the small seat and wrapped his arms around them, turning his head so his teary eyes were facing the blonde. "I don't think it will be."

Niall swallowed a heavy lump in his throat and felt his bottom lip start to quiver at the broken and defeated tone of voice Harry had. "Don't say that."

"Why?" Harry replied, his voice rising. "It's true. Nothing about this situation is okay."

Niall sighed. "I know that, but we need to stay positive and keep faith."

"What is the point? We're never going to find him now."

"We will, don't worry..."

"Don't worry?" Harry interrupted, his volume close to yelling. "Don't you  _dare_ tell me not to worry. He is probably out their freezing to death and terrified."

Niall flinched as Harry's tone of voice got angrier with each word. "Harry, please. I am just trying to help."

Harry took in a rough breath and tucked his head in his knees. He covered his face with his arms as he felt his entire body shaking in a mixture of new tears and anger. He bit down on his sleeve in an attempt to muffle the sobs that he was unable to control. A million thoughts were running through his mind at what could be happening to Louis right now. Mr. Tomlinson's voice was ringing through his head; his taunts echoing around in his ears.

All of a sudden Harry could feel every hurtful word, every harmful push, and every disgusted glare people had given him since he came out. He pictured every bruise that littered Louis' perfect skin, every pain-filled whimper that came out of his mouth, and every fearful look that would pass over his ocean blue eyes.

It was all too much.

Harry felt his world spinning as he tried to shake the voices from his head. He felt his stomach turning as he was unable to get the painful images out of his head.

"Pull over," Harry managed to gasp out through his uneven breathing.

"What?" Niall asked confused at the sudden command.

"Pull over," Harry repeated and unclasped his seat belt.

Niall slowed the car down and pulled over to the side of the road. He watched in worry has Harry threw the passenger door open and hurried out of the car; falling on his knees. He turned up his nose has he heard and watched Harry retching into the grass, emptying his stomach of all it's contents. The blonde grabbed a bottle of water that was in the car and made his way over to the other boy. He kneeled down next to Harry and rubbed his hand on his back.

"Here," He said when Harry was done being sick and handed him the water bottle.

Harry gratefully took the bottle in his shaking hands and sipped the cool liqued. He sat there for a few long moments taking in deep breaths.

"You feeling better?" Niall asked after it looked like Harry had calmed down.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry Niall, I don't know what just happened."

"My terrible driving caused you to get car sick, it happens." The blonde joked.

Harry allowed himself to smile slightly.

"Well we should probably get you home. I am sure Anne is going crazy with worry. Maybe we could stop by a bakery or something and bring home some food since I am sure she won't want to cook."

Harry's head snapped up. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"Uhh, that we should go home?"

"No," Harry responded. "A bakery; doesn't Louis work at a bakery?"

Niall looked momentarily confused. "Dude, I don't think now is the time to be thinking about getting a discount on food."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No you idiot. Louis works at a bakery... Maybe someone there will have an idea where Louis has been living."

"Harry, you are a genius," Niall exclaimed.

The two boys made their way back into the car.

"Now," Niall stated, "I don't want you get your hopes up if this is another dead end."

"Just drive Niall. We have nothing to loose from trying."

Niall nodded and pulled back onto the road, driving in the direction of the bakery where Louis made the tea.

_________________________

The amazing aroma of freshly baked goodies assaulted the boy's souls the moment they stepped outside of their car and stood in front of the small bakery. Harry pushed open the heavy door. A tiny set of bells, which were fixed above the door jingled, and as the boys made their way inside, they were hit with an even stronger smell of fresh baked bread.

"Hello boys," a young girl with wavy red hair greeted. She brushed her flour-coated hands into her apron. "What can I get for you?"

Harry hesitated slightly. He hadn't exactly planned his speech.

"Is Louis in today?" He figured it was a decent question to start with.

A look of recognition came across her face. "Are you friends of his?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, he goes to school with us."

"He hasn't been in for a while."

Harry couldn't hide his disappointment as his heart sunk. He felt Niall place his hand on his shoulder and he took a deep breath.

"Do you know where he lives?"

The women narrowed her eyes as she looked at both Harry and Niall skeptically. "Why do you want to know?"

Harry sighed. "I think he's in trouble."

All of the apprehension instantly slipped off the woman's face and was replaced by genuine concern.

"Oh honey, what do you mean? Where is he?"

Harry looked to ground. "That's the thing... we don't know." It was barely more than a whisper.

He looked back up to the women and sighed. "He... took off this morning and I haven't been able to find him. I have looked  _everywhere_ , including two places where I thought he lived. You're kind of my last hope."

A sparkle registered in the woman's eyes as she realized that this delicate looking boy was obviously concerned about Louis. His worried features and seemingly genuine concern tugged at her heart.

"He talks about his mother a lot," she explained. "I believe that is who is lives with."

"His...mother?" Harry asked. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Louis' parents might live separately. "Do you know where that is?"

She nodded. "I have the address, I always have to mail him paychecks since he is rarely here on payday."

_Oh my god; this might actually lead me to Louis._

______________________

 Louis let out a nervous sigh when the black SUV pulled into the driveway of the familiar house. The ride from the bus stop had been silent and uncomfortable, but Louis knew that he hadn't escaped from the loud and angry shouts he was sure would take place when he stepped foot into the run-down home.

He had just unbuckled the restraining strapped and went to open the door when a tight grip on his arm stopped his actions.

"I want you to listen to me," the chilling voice commanded. "I am going to find it in the goodness of my heart to forgive you for running off, but if you  _ever_ do something like that again; there will be extreme consequences."

Louis gulped as he found himself unable to calm his trembling hands.

"Do you understand?"

She scared boy just nodded.

The hand gripping his arm tightened, no doubt leaving finger-shaped bruises. "You know I hate it when you don't respond with your voice."

"S-sorry," Louis stuttered, his voice barley above a whisper. "I u-understand."

The shaking boy let out a sigh of relief when the tight grasp finally released. He quickly pushed his door open and climbed out of the car. He hurriedly made his way through the front door of the home and ran up the stairs before the man decided he wanted to keep talking. Louis walked past the door that led to his own bedroom; instead making his way into the room that belonged to his mother.

"M-mom?" Louis choked out, his tears starting to leak out past his eyes as he walked into the room. He crept further into the room and came across the bed, seeing the older women curled up under the covers sleeping peacefully.

Louis let out a sigh of relief as he took in the sight of the women who looked unharmed and like she actually had been being taken care of. He crawled in bed with her, sitting next to her and watching her sleep. He grabbed one of the extra pillows and hugged it tightly to his chest; needing some kind of comfort as his tears continued to fall.

His mind was stuck on the curly-haired boy. He couldn't get Harry out of his mind. He had been put through a lot of pain in his life, but when he was with Harry, he was able to forget everything. The way Harry would caress his cheek made his heart flutter. He loved the way he could get lost in Harry's emerald green eyes. And his voice; that deep, raspy voice sent shivers up Louis' spine.

Louis was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door creak open. He was unaware of the dark figure that stood in the doorway watching him. It wasn't until the chilling voice rang through the room that Louis was knocked from his thoughts.

"Now why are you crying? I brought you home where you belong."

_I didn't know you were suppose to be terrified to be in the place you belong._

"I took care of your old lady too."

Louis kept his head buried in the pillow, silently willing the man to leave him alone.

"You should be thanking me, not bawling your eyes out like some little girl."

Much to the man's anger, Louis didn't respond. He made his way over to the bed and took a fist full of Louis' hair, yanking his head up from the pillow.

Louis couldn't help the small whimper that escaped past his lips when the man didn't stop and pulled him completely off the bed by his hair. He was dragged out of his mother's room and pushed into his own. Louis fell to the ground hard when the man finally let go of his hair.

The man took in a deep breath. "Look, I don't like hurting you, but you just make me so damn angry. I have been taking care of you, helping you out of the kindness of my heart."

_This is kindness?_

"And how do you repay me? By running away and than running to your mommy to hide when I bring you home?"

_Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone._

The silent pleas the boy was making went ignored as the man kneeled down on the floor next to him and ran a hand down his tear-stained cheek.

Louis couldn't help but flinch away.

"I understand; you have had a long day. I will leave you alone for now." He got up and walked to the door. "I really did miss you, baby."

______________________

Niall and Harry found themselves parked in front of another house. This two story house was much different than that of the white mansion that belonged to Mr. Tomlinson. This home looked run-down and was in desperate need of a new roof and a paint job.

"What if he isn't here?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Niall sighed. "Than we will try a different place. But let's try to stay positive for now."

Harry nodded. "Maybe you should stay in the car this time. I don't want Louis to get scared again."

"I don't know," Niall said with hesitation. "What if whoever has been harming Louis is in there?"

"It will be fine. You will be right out here to come to our rescue if anything happens."

"I guess." Niall still felt uneasy about Harry going in there on his own, but he agreed anyway and watched the curly-haired boy walk up to the house and knock.

Harry was actually surprised when the front door swung open after his first knock. The opened door reveled a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He was slightly taller than Harry with well-defined muscles. His hair was a dirty blonde shaggy mess, but worked well with his features; almost giving him a surfer vibe. Harry would have found this man attractive if it wasn't for his eyes that sent an uncomfortable wave of unease through Harry's body.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"I am here to see Louis Tomlinson," Harry said, skipping straight to the point.

The man titled his head to the side and let out a smirk. "You want to see Louis?"

"Yes," Harry answered with a slight annoyance.

_Why has everyone been so shocked I want to see him?_

"Look, I don't think Louis is really in the mood for some company. He has had a long day and he is pretty upset and just needs to rest."

Harry's jaw dropped.

_Louis was actually here? He had finally arrived at the right place?_

"Please. It is really important," Harry pleaded.

The guy narrowed his eyes. "What could be so important?"

"Uhh, it's...about school. An assignment, worth half our grade."

_Please let me in, please let me in._

The man looked skeptical but nodded his head. He stepped aside from the door and motioned for Harry to come inside. Harry quickly took the few steps into the doorway, not giving the man a chance to change his mind.

"He's in his room, first door on the right," The man explained as he pointed up the stairs.

Harry nodded and ran up the flight of steps. He rushed to the door the man had explained was Louis' and pushed it open, not even bothering to knock. As soon as it was open he saw the small boy curled in on himself laying on his bed. He was staring off with a blank expression; no movement to imply he had noticed Harry's presence.

"Lou?" Harry asked as the slowly crept to the broken boy.

_I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay._


	21. Chapter 21

Louis was lying on the soft mattress of his bed, curled up in a tight ball. He was staring off into the distance of his room, not seeing anything except haunting memories of his past, and the nightmare that was his present.

_"I knew Tomlinson was a total freak. He is way too girly looking to be straight."_

Those were the words the blue-eyed boy was greeted with when he finally came clean to his classmates at the age of fourteen. They had been teasing him non-stop when he refused to make fun of the gay character on a television show. He had prayed if he told them the truth they would leave him alone; that they would mind their own business. His prayers went unanswered though; leaving Louis to find out that it was only the beginning.

_"That looser is so disgusting. The fag actually kissed me and now I can't even look at him without wanting to vomit."_

That was the sentence Louis heard his best friend saying to the group of boys that bullied him at some party. The mocking tone and cruel words Stan spat left a bitter taste in Louis' mouth. His heart had been completely shattered as he heard the boy he was crushing on make fun of him. Salty tears had burned his eyes as he ran past his drunk peers and out of the house; away from the party, away from Stan, and away from the taunting laughs that wouldn't leave his ears.

As he had ran away as fast as his short legs would allow, he was still unable to get the cruel laughter out of his head. He had slowed down an incredible amount; his legs burning and his lungs protesting. It was in that moment when he realized the reason he could still hear his bullies cackles was because they had followed him. Louis fearfully turned his head around, spotting Stan and the people he had been talking to.

Louis allowed himself to take in a deep breath of air in preparation for what he was sure would come; harsh words and a few painful hits. But when the short boy glanced into their eyes and actually looked, he felt a shiver run up his spine. Something about the look they were giving him was different than any other time he came in contact with them. They were looking at him like he was their prey.

Louis would never be able to get the memory of that night out of his head. Each time he closed his eyes he could still see the evil smirks on their faces as they circled around him, outnumbering him five to one. He could still feel every single hit and kick they induced onto his body. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was a constant taunt as he willed himself to just forget.

_"Tell us that you are nothing but a faggot."_

That was the first set of words the cruel tormentors forced him to say as the continued to pound their fists on what had seemed like every inch of his skin.

_"Tell us that you like it up the ass."_

That was the next statement the monsters commanded him to say. At that point Louis was already feeling himself loosing consciousness. The world around him was spinning and he found himself unable to think properly. It wasn't until he felt a cold, sharp blade held up against his throat that his terror outweighed his confused mind and he could think again. He found himself sobbing as he managed to get the terrible words out of his mouth.

The broken boy finds it hard to remember much of anything after that. He remembers some more pain and vicious words that all blended together making it impossible for him to decipher. He can remember the sound of footsteps running away from him as he laid on the cold, hard ground; the world going dim.

He had woken up to the sound of a rhythmic beeping. Harsh lights and white walls hurt his eyes. It took him a long moment to realize he was in a hospital room; the machines being his clue. No one was there to greet him. It was hours later when his father finally showed up. Instead of showing love and concern, he demanded answers. He wanted to know why his son had been left to die on a sidewalk. So Louis broke down crying and told his father everything. He told him about his sexuality, the bullies at school, everything that happened with Stan, and about the attack that he had found left hin unconscious for two weeks.

Disgust. That was the emotion Mr. Tomlinson showed his son after he spilled his heart for his dad.

_"You deserved everything those boys did to you. I only wish I could have been there to watch, maybe cheer them on some."_

Louis had never been more shocked in his entire life before. After enduring all the terrible things his classmates had taunted him with, he never thought a couple of sentences could hurt as much as the ones his father had spoken to him.

_"As far as I am concerned, you are not my son. Your whore of a mother can have you all to herself when she gets back from her trip."_

Rejection. He had gotten it from his classmates when he outed himself and he got it from Stan when he kissed him. But this, being rejected by the person who is suppose to love him unconditionally, no matter what, was all too much. Louis broke down in gut-retching sobs. His father left him, completely ignoring the nurses concerned faces.

It was another two weeks when Louis was finally able to leave the hospital. His mother had returned from her six month long trip to Africa. She had gone to teach children; doing what she loved in a place that needed it. It was a hard choice for her to make. Jay had always been close to her son, so the decision to leave him for six months with no contact, with her ex-husband, did not come easy.

To say she was shocked to find her son in the hospital after being beat up when she returned home would be an understatement. She spent two whole days laying with Louis in the hospital refusing to leave his side. Louis was terrified to tell her the reason for his attack after what happened with his father, but she managed to get him to talk. He finally felt love and acceptance when she told him she would love him no matter what.

When he was released from the hospital, he moved in with his mom in her apartment. She removed him from the public school and enrolled him in a private school that had a strict no-harassment policy. For once, Louis felt like things were going to change for the better.

How wrong that feeling turned out to be.

_____________________

Louis was so lost in his flashback of memories that he never heard his bedroom door open. He missed the raspy voice that said his name. He didn't see the boy walk over to him; bending down in his line of vision. His mind was still reeling in emotional turmoil as he recalled the past moments that had brought him to be in this current nightmare, so when the gentle hand touch his shoulder he jumped dramatically.

Louis shot up from his position on the bed and shoved his arm out, desperately pushing Harry away from him.

"Shhh Louis. It's only me." Harry whispered, successfully dodging the flailing arm of the panicked boy in front of him. "It's only me."

Louis gasped, choking on the air that was lacking in his system and he sat straight up.

"Wh- wh-... How?... Wh..." He stuttered. He was in such a state of shock that his was literally unable to speak.

"Shhh," Harry cooed again softly. "It's okay. I am here now."

Louis' eyes were wider than Harry had ever seen them before. He still looked comepletly shocked.

"H-Harry?"

Harry did his best to force a smile onto his face. "Yeah... it's me."

"But... how?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry whispered, bringing his hand to Louis' back. "I'm here now, okay? You're going to be alright."

Louis lost it.

"P-please help me."

Harry's heart shattered as the endless depths of hopelessness and despair that filled Louis' eyes began to pour down his cheeks.

Slowly, Harry climbed onto the bed and sat next to the sobbing boy. He gave Louis the most loving look he could provide and opened his arms wide.

Louis understood what Harry was offering right away and glanced into his trusting eyes before throwing himself into the open arms.

Harry's eyes fell closed as the sobbing mess of a boy fell into him with full force. He reached his left arm around Louis' torso and gently brought it up and rubbed soothing circles on his back. Harry's right arm snaked around and he allowed his long fingers to caress their way into the soft brown locks of hair on Louis' head.

Louis adjusted his position, forcing himself even closer into Harry's tight embrace and nestled his face into the spot between Harry's neck and collarbone.

Harry could feel Louis' arms reach around his back and pull him in even closer, solidifying the embrace. He could also feel the never-ending stream of tears that were streaming down Louis' face and onto his own body.

"It's going to be okay." Harry repeated over and over. He wasn't sure if his words were meant to sooth Louis or convince himself, but they continued to tumble out of his mouth as he hung on to Louis for dear life.

"I'm here now. It's going to be okay."

 _________________________

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there on the bed with Louis held firmly in his arms. He had somehow managed to get his phone out of his back pocket to text Niall who was still waiting in the parked car outside the house. He informed his friend that he was with the other boy and for him not to worry.

Louis had finally stopped his tears from falling and was now just resting his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry was rocking the broken boy in soothing motions while he hummed a tune that resembled a lullaby,

A few more quiet moments past by, and Harry was starting to wonder if Louis had cried himself to sleep. It wouldn't surprise him, Louis had to have exhausted himself. He was just about to move them so Louis could lay down flat on the mattress when the boy's head jerked up from his shoulder.

Wide, blood-shot eyes met worried, emerald eyes. 

A small hand reached out, finally releasing Harry from the death grip, only to run down the curly-haired boy's face.

"Y-you're really here," Louis whispered, new tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

These tears were different though. They weren't brought on by fear or shame, but of hope and comfort.

Harry smiled through tears of his own and nodded.

"Yes, Louis. I am here."

They met in another embrace. This one even tighter than the last; filled with a positive energy that warmed both boys to their cores.

"I thought I was dreaming," he admitted. "I didn't want to look at you because I thought you would vanish."

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh Lou," he said, taking the teen's hand in his own and offering a sad smile. "I'm here, and everything will be okay. You don't need to be scared anymore."

Louis nodded hesitantly.

Several moments elapsed before Harry looked down and realized that he was still holding Louis' hand, gently caressing circles over the back of his knuckles.

His gaze returned to meet Louis', and he could feel warmth flooding up his neck and into his cheeks.

Louis gave him a partial smile but did not pull his hand away. He found comfort in his hand being in the one that belonged to the taller teen. He felt all his bad memories escaping from his mind when he was around Harry. When he glanced into the bright green eyes, he felt hope that he would be able to escape from this never ending nightmare.

Without warning, Louis yanked his hand out of Harry's and scooted away from him on the bed.

It was as if reality came crashing back down.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was worried about you," Harry answered cautiously. He was shocked by the sudden outburst.

"You can't be here." Louis' voice cracked, shaking his head. "It's not safe."

"Louis, I was worried about," he repeated. "You left my house this morning by climbing out of a  _window_."

Silence.

"Why didn't you tell me this is where you lived? Why did you lie to me?"

Louis looked down, avoiding the questioning eyes, feeling ashamed of himself.

"I-I didn't want you to... I'm sorry," he stuttered.

Harry sighed. "Look, I am not mad at you, I was just worried. I have spent the whole day looking for you."

"How did you find me?"

"I went to your work," Harry explained. "Your boss, at least I think she was your boss, gave me the address. She was worried."

Louis still refused to look back at Harry. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know, you've said that. Can you tell me why?"

"It's just... it isn't safe." 

Harry gave the trembling boy a concerned look. He glanced at the closed bedroom door and felt his stomach drop. It was clear to him that something was off about the man who had let him inside, but the repeating of the words 'it isn't safe' from Louis sent a wave of unease through Harry's body. What if that man had been standing outside of the door listening to them? What if he decided to come up and didn't see them doing homework?

Was the young man with the cold eyes the monster that had caused all the bruises on Louis' body? Was he the reason that it wasn't safe inside this home?

Harry returned his nervous gaze back to Louis and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Louis," he addressed, voice much lower than it had been. "You need to tell me why it isn't safe."

The other teen closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Lou, please." Harry pleaded.

A single tear made it's way past Louis' close eyelids and ran down his already tear-stained cheeks. "I-I can't tell you."

Harry moved over so that he was sitting in front of the smaller boy. He placed his hand under Loui's chin and raised his head. "Louis, open your eyes and look at me."

Louis clenched his eyes tighter, shaking his head that was in Harry's embrace.

"Louis," Harry repeated. "Just open them and look at me."

Louis swallowed hard and finally cracked them open, looking at Harry who was at eye level.

"You trust me, don't you?"

Louis nodded.

"Then talk to me. Tell me why it isn't safe."

Louis bottom lip started to shake. Harry noticed and moved his hand from the boy's chin and gently touched his lips before moving the touch to Louis' cheek.

Louis opened his mouth the say something, but whatever words that were about to be said were stopped by the sound of the door being pushed opened.

Both boys looked at the door with wide eyes. Harry could feel Louis shaking next to him, and he felt his own heartbeat picking up speed.

Standing in the doorway was the man that had let Harry inside, and he did not look happy.


	22. Chapter 22

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and that if you look deep within you can see the persons sincerity and truth. They say to see into another's heart, eyes are the place to start. They say through these windows the truth about a person lies, no matter how deceiving their outer appearance is.

The man that stood in the doorway of Louis' bedroom looked to be nothing but your average young adult. But looking into his two pools of icy gray, a different story was told. His eyes opened up the truths about what this man was really like; cold, hateful, and evil. 

Harry felt the man using his eyes as weapons; sending sharp dangers through his entire being. He felt himself taking in nervous, shaky breaths as stared back; his own eyes telling the man he would not back down or cower away in fear.

"Am I interrupting something?" The man asked, his voice full of hatred and his eyes still shooting dangers in Harry's direction.

The curly-haired boy could feel the tremors that ran through Louis' body shaking the bed slightly. He was terrified of this man.

_Don't worry Lou, I won't let him hurt you anymore._

Harry narrowed his eyes back at the man. "Actually, you are."

The man's eyebrows raised, and he took a step forward. "Oh really?"

"Y-yes," Harry muttered, mentally cursing himself for the stutter and slight wave of his voice.

Another step was taken toward the bed that held the two teens.

"What did I interrupt then? Because it sure as hell doesn't look like you were working on that important school assignment."

Harry gulped nervously. This was exactly what he had feared just moments before the man barged in.

"We...we were just talking," Harry tried to explain. "We're going to get started on the homework now."

The man clearly didn't like the response Harry gave him. He took a couple more steps towards the bed, and Harry could still him balling his hands into fists. Harry was about to open his mouth to say something, anything to get this man to leave them alone, but before he could a small voice broke free.

"Jason, please, we were just talking."

The man, Jason, pulled his eyes away from Harry and was now looking at Louis; his look even icier than before.

"I think I know  _exactly_ what you were doing; and I don't believe much talking was involved."

Harry was baffled.

_What exactly did he think they were doing?_

"N-no," Louis stuttered, his voice full of fear. "I swear we were just talking; nothing else."

Jason stared at Louis for a long moment. The room was dead silent and Harry was scared that the others would be able to hear his pounding heart that sounded like a drum in his own ears. He didn't know if he should say something; he didn't even know where, or who he should look at.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the man gave Louis some kind of look that caused the other boy to nod his head, and than he left, slamming the door behind him.

Harry let out the breath of air he had been holding and let his relief fill his body before turning to look at Louis.

"Lou," he said calmly. "What just happened?"

Louis closed his eyes for a moment, and shook his head. "N-nothing. He just gets...uh, protective."

Harry titled his head to the side. "Louis, you can't possibly expect me to believe that."

The smaller boy bite his bottom lip, and gave Harry a pleading look that was asking him to drop the topic and leave it be. Harry shook his head.

_I am not letting this go, Lou._

Louis sighed. "Look, I will explain everything to you later, but right now you need to leave."

"You know I am not going anywhere without you."

"No," he panicked. "I can't go with you. It was bad enough that I stayed with you for a whole day. If I leave again..."

He trailed off, his voice shaking and his face pale. Harry felt his gut twist in an uncomfortable manor as he got a bad feeling.

"Lou, you need to tell me who Jason is," Harry commanded. "Right now."

Louis closed his eyes and shook his head, causing Harry to let out a frustrated groan.

"Don't you see that I am just trying to protect you?"

Louis opened his eyes and looked straight into Harry's green ones. "Don't  _you_ know that I am just trying to protect  _you_?"

"Louis, I am not the one who needs protecting right now."

_You will if you stay in this house any longer._

_____________________________

Niall sat in the car, his fingers tapping nervously on the steering wheel and his knee shaking in a concerned way. He starred at the run-down home that his best friend was inside of. He was unable to shake his nerves as he waited for the curly-haired boy to return with Louis.

He kept glancing at his phone and re-reading the text Harry had sent him. Even though Harry had said not to worry, Niall couldn't help but regret his decision to stay in the car, following Harry's wishes.

The boys didn't know exactly what was going on here and in Louis' life. Niall was well aware that his best friend may have just walked into the same danger they were trying to get Louis out of. The blonde thought about calling Anne to let her know what was going on; it probably would have been smarter to have an adult handle this. He even though about calling the police, but thought that might be a little on the extreme side. After all, they really didn't have any proof that the one harming Louis was inside the home, and the cops would probably just laugh at them.

Niall ran a tired hand through his hair as he continued to stare at the home.

"Hurry up Harry," he mumbled to himself. "Before I am forced to do something you wont like."

______________________________

Harry was getting frustrated as he found himself unable to get any answers from the other boy. He knew that Louis was just scared, and clearly of Jason, but Harry just wished he would tell him exactly what was going on.

Since he found himself unable, he decided to change the subject for the time being.

"I met your dad."

Louis instantly dropped his jaw and his face turned from terrified to crushed in a single heartbeat.

Harry grimaced.

_Okay, maybe that wasn't the best topic to bring up._

"I can understand why you don't like him," Harry offered, trying to lighten the mood.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"What? No," Harry replied quickly. "I mean...he said some pretty nasty things but Niall put him in his place."

"Niall met him too?" Louis asked in a timid voice. "What happened?"

"Just a lot of yelling, but that was it."

Louis looked down. "Did he ask about me?"

Harry flinched.

 _Ask about you? He sounded like he would be_   _ecstatic if he never saw you again._

Harry didn't have it in his heart to tell the fragile-looking boy the things that were actually said about him. It would completely crush him.

"We didn't really talk that much," Harry lied. "We left pretty fast when we realized you weren't there."

"Oh," the boy said with a clear sense of defeat evident in his voice.

Harry decided it was time to try convincing Louis to leave with him.

"Well, lets pack up some of your things and get out of here."

The look Louis gave him made his heart stop momentarily.

Pure panic.

Louis entire body went rigid again and his skin lost all of it's color, once again turning him into a white ghost. His bright blue eyes went wider than Harry had ever seen before.

_Damn it. This is not the reaction I had been hoping for this time around._

"Fuck...you need to leave now." Louis manged to get out past his lips. He jumped off the bed and pulled on Harry's arm, managing to get him off the bed as well.

"I'm not..."

"Harry please, just go. It is not safe here for you. He is going to be so mad when he realizes you are still here." Louis rambled.

"Than we will both get out of here," Harry tried to reason.

_Why won't you just leave with me? I don't understand._

"Harry, please," Louis begged, tears flowing down his face. "Please just go."

Harry reached for Louis' hand and squeezed it tight. "I told you, I am not leaving you here."

Louis pulled his hand away. "No, p-please leave. I will be okay."

Harry grabbed the boy's arm once again before he could pull away, and turn his arm over to expose the dark purple bruising that littered his skin.

"This is not okay, Lou!"

Louis desperately pulled his arm out of Harry's grip and took a stumbling step to the door and pulled it open. He was about to run out when a figure standing in the way stopped him.

"Louis, darling, what is wrong?" A middle-aged women with kind eyes, similar to Louis', asked.

"M-mom," Louis gasped. "What are you doing out of bed?"

All of a sudden Louis stopped his crying and his pure panic changed again. It changed into worry and concern.

"I heard you crying," she said in a gentle voice. Her eyes flashed to Harry's confused ones before looking back at her son. "What is going on?"

Louis offered her a gentle smile. "Nothing mom, let's get you back to bed."

Harry finally looked at the details of the older women standing in front of her son. He noticed she looked a lot like Louis, the same eyes and the same hair color. She was shorter than her son, and seemed so fragile. Her skin was pale, she had bags under her eyes, and she seemed to be trembling slightly.

Harry felt his gut twist.

_This is why Louis can't leave; his mother is ill._


	23. Chapter 23

Harry stood in the doorway of Mrs. Tomlinson's room, watching Louis tuck her back into bed. Harry smiled at the love and kindness Louis was expressing for his mother. He whispered her words of comfort, calming down whatever wave of worry was passing through her body. He brushed her soft hair out of her eyes in a gentle caress as he told her to get some rest. Harry was overwhelmed by the love.

He tried to watch close as Louis took out two small pills from a doctor prescribed container and helped his mom take them.

_What is wrong with Louis' mom?_

He prayed that whatever illness that invaded Jay's body would leave. He prayed she would be able to fight it and stay strong. Harry knew that Louis needed his mother more than anything, especially after witnessing Mr. Tomlinson's thoughts toward his own son, and seeing the fear put into Louis' eyes by Jason.

Jason.

Harry felt his heart-rate pick up speed once again at the thought of the man. Where was he? Was he going to come back up here soon?

Another glance was thrown at the mother and son in the bedroom. They seemed to be lost in their own world at the moment. Louis had lost all his panic that was coursing through his body. Only moments ago he was telling Harry to leave, that it wasn't safe. But now; now he seemed to have forgotten everything to focus on his mother.

Harry wanted answers. He  _needed_ answers. And more than that, he needed to get both Louis and his mother out of this house and to safety.

He felt dread run down and stab through his heart. How was he suppose to save two people from something he knew nothing about? He was just a teenager too, not some hero that could throw on a disguise and save the day.

No, he wasn't a hero. He had no super strength or special abilities. He had nothing to offer to Louis. All he knew was that in the short amount of time he had gotten to know the shorter boy, the way he was viewing the world had changed.

He no longer believed his problems at school were the end of the world. In fact, he had stood up to his bully; all because thinking about Louis had given him strength.

Louis was Harry's superpower. And maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to save the boy.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked his eyes and glanced down slightly into the blue eyes of the other teen, who was now standing directly in front of him.

"Come on," he said. "She needs her rest."

Louis ushered Harry out of the room and closed the door softly.

"Will...will she be okay?" Harry could help but ask.

Louis didn't respond. Instead, he took Harry's wrist in his hand and pulled the boy with him.

Harry was lost in his emotions and thoughts, that he didn't realize Louis was taking him down the stairs. He was unaware of his feet pounding on each step that he was being dragged down. He didn't comprehend when the up-and-down motion ended and he was walking toward the front door.

"I'm so sorry that I dragged you into all this," Louis apologized, not looking into Harry's emerald-green eyes.

Harry finally snapped out of his thoughts. "Lou, you didn't drag me into anything. I came willingly. I want to be here, with you. I want to help you."

"You can't." It came out as a broken whisper.

"But I will," He promised Louis.

Louis gave him a weak smile and pulled the front door open. Harry gulped and took a step out the door. He didn't want to leave, he  _really_ didn't. But he had tried everything he could to get Louis to leave with him and it didn't work. The best thing to do now was come up with a new plan. He didn't want to get Louis in any more danger with Jason by staying when he clearly wasn't welcomed.

"I'm coming back for you," Harry told him. "For you and your mother."

Louis didn't say anything, but reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. He handed it to Harry, who gave a confused look.

"It's my cell number," he explained. "I wrote it down earlier to give to you. I don't want you to worry about me."

"Thank you."

Louis nodded and gave one more forced smile that didn't reach his eyes, before closing the door.

Harry stood staring at the closed door for a few long moments before turning away and walking out to the car where Niall was waiting. He jumped in a buckled up, trying to avoid the look Niall was giving him.

"Where is Louis?" Niall asked.

Harry sighed. "He is still in the house."

"Why? Is he safe there?"

"No."

Niall looked at Harry with confusion written all over his face. If it wasn't safe in that house, than why did Harry leave Louis in there? Why didn't he drag the smaller boy out of the home kicking and screaming?

"What aren't you telling me?" Niall asked as he realized Harry would have done those things if it was possible.

"Because it isn't just him that is in trouble," Harry explained. "It's his mother too."

_______________________

Louis looked out the small window next to the door and watched as Harry climb into the car, his head down, defeated. He wanted to go with Harry, he really did. But he couldn't leave his mom here alone with Jason, he just couldn't do that.

Jason would use her to punish Louis. He wouldn't give her her medication like she needed, or take her to her doctor appointments. Worst than that, he wouldn't pay for the treatments she needed.

Money. It was the only reason Louis had gotten him and his mother involved with Jason in the first place.

They were doing well on their own for a long time until Jay had gotten ill. At first they thought it was just some kind of bug, so they didn't worry to much about it. Jay had been wanting to cut all unnecessary expenses to be able to send Louis to private school. That included avoiding costly doctor bills.

However, as time went on, Jay wasn't getting better. In fact, she was getting worst. She had constant headaches and she had started to find her neck always being stiff. So they finally took her to the hospital.

After getting many and every kind of test done, she was diagnosed with Meningitis. She had gotten a rare kind that almost hibernates in the body, going undetected for months or years. Jay had contracted this when she had been in Africa.

The disease had come as a shock. The doctors told them it had gone untreated for too long, and that it would be a long and hard road to recovery.

The bills became too much for them, they could no longer pay the bills to their apartment, there was no more money left for Louis' school, and they were finding it hard to pay for the medication and other necessary treatments; including a surgery the doctors told Louis they would have to perform on his mom.

That's when Louis met Jason; on of the doctor's son.

Jason had been around in the hospital, comforting Louis when the stress of his mom's illness was taking a toll. Louis had expressed the money problems to his new friend, who responded with understanding.

When Jason told Louis he would be willing to help them out, Louis blindly excepted, not knowing what his payment would have to be.

"Did your little boyfriend finally leave?" A cold, chilling voice rang out making Louis shiver.

Louis ignored the questioned and went to walk up the stairs, but a hand grabbed his arm stopping that from happening.

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, he left." Louis whispered, voice shaking.

_Why am I such a coward around Jason?_

"I'm going to check on my mom," he told the man, praying he would just let him go.

"The old lady is fine," Jason spat. "I think it is time you and I catch up."

Louis shuddered and Jason pulled him into the living room and they sat on the couch.

"You know, I believe you are falling behind on your rent payment."

Louis struggled to pull his small hand out of the older mans much bigger one.

"No," he sad. "Not anymore."

Jason's eyes darkened. "What did you just say?"

Louis gulped. "I said no. We don't need your help anymore." He swallowed before continuing. "I won't do this anymore."

Louis had never stood up against Jason before. He had always been too scared. But not now. Now all he wanted to do was run away as fast he could and jump into Harry's warm and safe arms. He had made a mistake letting Harry leave him here.

Harry gave him courage though.

Louis braced himself for the rough beating he knew was about to come.

But the hits never came.

Instead, Louis heard laughter; evil laughter.

It was a harsh sound. It was the sound of a sadistic sense of pleasure.

"You're not going anyway, Louis." The man scoffed. "You know you can't leave."

Louis' stomach clenched further as the man's grip on his wrist tightened even more.

"Please, just let me go. I will pay you. Everything you spent for us, I will pay you."

Jason let go and backed away from the trembling boy on the couch and chuckled as he looked around.

"You'll pay me?" He laughed. "With what?"

Louis closed his eyes, as if hoping the answer would magically appear when he opened them again.

"You have nothing, Louis. You're worthless."

Jason pulled on Louis arm again, this time dragging him down the hallway and into his own bedroom, pushing the small boy onto the bed.

"I don't want money, Louis. You know what I want."

He pulled Louis up and twisted him around roughly. His large arms wrapped around Louis' torso in a grip tight enough to make Louis' ribs protest.

He leaned in close and whispered into Louis' ear, "You know I always get what I want."

Tears began pooling down Louis' face and he struggled desperately to get away.

"No... get off me!"

The man ignored Louis' objections and nestled his nose against the skin on the back of his neck.

"I have done so much for you and your mother. She would be dead if it wasn't for me." He taunted. "This is the only way to pay me back."

Louis sobbed.

"I got worried when you ran away. But you called me to bring you back home. Like a good boy, you came back."

A pitiful whimper escaped Louis' lips as Jason placed a rough kiss on Louis' neck. The acidic taste of bile rose in Louis' throat.

"You know, I was not too please with that boy coming to visit you today."

Louis didn't say anything, trying hard not to vomit.

"You're fucking him, aren't you? Was that the reason he didn't want to leave? He didn't want to go until he got what he came for?"

Louis ignored the man.

Jason grew angry at Louis' lack of submission.

"If you don't want that curly-haired little bitch to join us, you'll stay here and do exactly what I say."

Louis exploded up off the the bed and attacked the man, flailing his arms around; punching and hitting an inch of flesh he could possibly find.

"Don't you fucking touch him!" He screamed, throwing his fists into the man's chest. "I will kill you if you touch him!"

Jason grinned as he easily manhandled Louis and pinned the small boy's arms at his sides.

"Sound like I hit a nerve there, Louis."

Louis let out a growl.

Jason smiled. He'd found Louis' new weak spot, regaining complete control.

"I won't touch him as long as you obey me and do everything I ask."

Louis was vibrating with emotion. Waves of fear, anger, betrayal, and disgust rolled off his body.

"Louis?" Jason questioned. "Do you promise to obey me?"

"You have to swear you won't touch Harry."

"I won't touch your little bitch." Jason smiled. "Unless you don't obey me, in which case, I will track him down and murder him."

Louis almost fainted.

"So... what will it be, Louis? Do you promise to do everything I tell you?"

Louis lifted his head and looked at Jason with empty, devastated eyes.

And nodded.

"Good boy." Jason cooed, patting him on the head. "I Knew you'd see it my way."

Louis was trembling uncontrollably as Jason began to caress his face and neck.

"You're my good boy aren't you?"

Louis couldn't find it in himself to answer. He felt disgusting.

He'd just sold his soul to the devil himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Four days.

Four days since Harry last saw Louis.

Four days since he held the broken boy in his arms.

Four days of having a giant hole in his heart since he left Louis' home.

Louis hadn't been to school; not that Harry had expected him to.

He also hadn't answered the dozens of text messages Harry had sent, or any of the desperate phone calls he made.

All Harry wanted was to make sure Louis was safe.

He had tried  _so_ hard to make Louis understand that he was in a bad situation.

But it was as if Louis refused to hear what Harry was say; refused to see the logic.

Harry remained in a cloud of disbelief for four days.

His mother forced him to go to school, where he walked around like a zombie. He sat in class, hearing his teachers but not listening. He could tell most of his peers would call him names as he walked down the halls, but they fell on his deaf ears.

The only sound Harry could hear was the scared voice that belonged to Louis; for four days.

Harry didn't actually tell his mother about what had happened in that home.

In all honesty, he was scared to. Anne would either call the police; something which Louis clearly didn't want, or she would march into that house herself.

And Harry did not want his mom going there; not with the thought of Jason doing something to her.

Harry knew it was selfish, but he didn't tell his mom because he wanted to protect her.

But he also wanted to protect Louis.

It had been four days, and Harry still didn't know what to do.

Harry pushed open the door to his home, kicking off his boots in the doorway. He heard his mom call out his name from the kitchen, but he ignored it and walked to his bedroom, throwing himself on his bed, the mattress cold.

He mentally groaned when his mom's face appeared in his doorway.

"Harry, didn't you hear me calling for you?"

Harry pushed himself further into the cold blankets on his bed, not answering and not meeting her eyes.

Anne sighed and took a step into his room. "Harry, I know that you are a teenager and can get moody, but this is starting to scare me. You haven't been yourself for the last few days."

Hary felt a pang of remorse that lasted only a moment.

Than he went cold again.

"You haven't been talking, you haven't been eating, and you clearly haven't been sleeping."

Anne took in her son's pale features and heavy bags under his eyes and felt her heart ache. This wasn't like her son. Harry had always been strong, he never shut down this much.

"Baby, please just look at me."

Harry finally blinked his eyes up, looking into Anne's comforting ones.

"Is this because of Louis? You told me you found him, that he was with his mother. Is there something else going on here?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew that he should tell his mom everything that had happened. He should tell Anne that Louis' mom was sick, that he was living with some creep named Jason that sent shivers up and down Harry's spine, and not in a good way. He should tell his mom about the terrified look Louis had when Jason spoke to him, and the way he kept saying his home wasn't safe for Harry to be in.

But he was too scared.

He was too selfish to risk his mom getting hurt over this.

His mom was, after all, the only person Harry had left.

After his father passed away when Harry was only five, it had always just been Anne and Harry, and he couldn't bare the thought of something bad happening to her.

No, he would find a way to help Louis, without dragging his mother into this. He would get the boy out even if it meant barging into the house with a baseball bat and dragging both Louis and Jay out kicking and screaming.

It was settled, then; Harry would not tell his mom.

He pushed back the nagging voice in his mind and shook his head, answering Anne's question.

She sighed. "I don't believe you, Harry."

_Well damn._

"But I wont press the matter...for now."

She gave his foot a tight squeeze before walking out of the room. 

_____________________

It was the next day when Harry finally decided to stop being so scared and go back to Louis' home, and this time bring him back with him.

It was the end of the school day as he and Niall were walking to his car.

"Harry, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, shouldn't we tell your mom or something?"

"No, Niall," Harry replied, his voice stern. "I am not putting her in danger."

Niall stopped walking and gave his friend a glare. "But you're okay with putting yourself in danger?"

Harry sighed and turned around to face Niall. "You are going to be right outside, and if I am not out of the house in twenty minutes, you will call the police and then come in to save me."

"I really don't like this, Haz."

Harry forced a smile. "I know, buddy. But were not sending my mom in there, and getting anyone else involved will just scare Louis away even more."

After a long moment of what Harry assumed was the cause of thinking the plan through, Niall finally nodded and continued walking to the car.

The drive Louis', or more like Jason's house, was long and quiet. Neither Harry nor Niall had anything to say. The only sound filling the front seat was the tapping of Niall's nervous fingers on the steering wheel and Harry's bouncing knee.

They finally pulled up in front of the run-down home.

Harry slowly got out of the car and walked up to the door, his hand going to the handle and turning it, hoping it was unlocked; it wasn't. He let out a groan and walked around the house, trying each window he passed.

Part of his clever plan was to sneak into the house, going undetected by Jason. It was the only way he felt he would be able to even get back into the home, because there was no way the monster would let him back in after the other day.

He finally tried a window far down the side of the house, and to his surprised, it actually opened. He pushed it up and stuck a leg in, sliding in as quiet as possible. Once he was inside, he looked at his surroundings. He was in a bathroom.

Harry took a minuet to slow down his nervous breathing before he opened the door, and poked his head out.

It was silent in the house.

Harry couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

Before Harry could realize it, he was already up the stairs and opening Louis' bedroom door. He was expecting to see the boy sitting on his bed.

But he wasn't.

Harry frowned and walked further in, spinning around hoping the boy would be in one of the corners on the room.

But he wasn't.

Another idea struck Harry and he left the room and walked further down the short hallway, to the room that belonged to Jay.

He pushed the door open, repeating his earlier actions and frowned even more at the sight that greeted him.

Nothing.

There was no one one the bed, not even Mrs. Tomlinson.

"Where the hell are you Louis?" He whispered in a harsh voice.

He headed back down the stairs, not trying to be quiet anymore.

He was mad, and frustrated.

He was just about to exit out the front door defeated when a sound caught his ear.

His head perked up and his eyes widened.

_What was that?_

He stood stock still in the middle of the room for several moments listening for any sound that might tickle his eardrums.

Nothing.

_I swear I heard something._

He wasn't even sure what kind of 'something' he'd heard.

A whisper?

Someone crying?

_What was it?_

Another sound ripped through the silence and this time Harry heard it clearly.

It was a groan.

His mind raced as he made his way in the direction of the noise. He stood in the dark hallway and listened again.

He heard it again, another pain-filled groan.

Harry's heart punded hard in his chest as he stood outside of the door where the sound came from. He slowly pushed it open and the sight that greeted him almost made him throw up.

There, one the bed, was Louis.

His arms were tied above his head connecting him to the headboard.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts; exposing the new bruising that littered his torso, and his thighs.

"Louis?" Harry gasped. He crept into the room, looking over his shoulder to make sure the monster wasn't there. "Louis can you hear me?"

No response.

Harry got to the bed and muffled his sobs when he saw how raw the boy's wrists were from trying to get free.

He walked to the other side of the bed, desperate to see Louis' ocean-blue eyes.

He was shocked when his wish was granted; Louis' eyes were open.

But they weren't beautiful like they always had been.

They were empty.

He was just staring. At nothing.

He barely recognized the boy tied to the bed. His face was hollow, and far paler than Harry ever deemed possible.

"L-Louis?"

Louis' eyes never registered the sound.

"Louis, please! Look at me!" Harry was begging now.

Still nothing.

The emptiness behind the boy's eyes was endless.

Harry stared at Louis' bare chest. It was rising and falling slowly. He was breathing.

But why wasn't he responding?

"Louis!" He shouted, shaking the boy harshly. "Please...just please!"

Louis' lifeless eyes flickered.

Harry's widened. "Louis. It's me. It's Harry. Please, just look a me."

His eyes drifted lazily from their previous spot, but still could find Harry's.

_He must be drugged or something._

"Hold on Lou, I am going to get you out of here."

Harry nervously reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He flipped it open and sawed at the rope that was around the boy's wrist, setting him free.

Louis' arms slumped down as soon as the were cut free and Harry gathered the boy into his arms and held him close.

Louis was shivering violently.

"L-louis... what did they do to you?"

For the first time, Louis acknowledged Louis' desperate pleas.

"Haaaary?"

Louis had spoken his name.

The single word had sounded sick, weak, and broken.

But he'd spoken. He was still in there somewhere.

"It's me Lou, I'm here." Harry rocked him back and forth. "I've got you."

"He...he's watc..."

But he didn't get to finish his sentence. His eyes appeared to grow heavy once again and they slipped closed, and his body became suddenly more relaxed in Harry's arms.

"Louis! Wake up!" Harry explained, propping the boy up and tapping on his bruised cheek. "Please, open your eyes, look at me, Louis! Look at me!"

No response.

_Oh god. We have to go. I have to get him out of here and to a hospital._

Harry stood up, lifting Louis up simultaneously and held the boy securely in his arms.

He nestled Louis' face carefully ino the spot between his neck and his collar bone and carried him gracefully across the room.

Harry was about three feet from the door when it suddenly swung open, and Jason walked in, with a devastating look of anger mixed with...what almost looked like...  _hunger_  in his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry was so startled by the sudden appearance of Jason that he almost allowed Louis to slip from his grasp.

The hungry look in the man's eyes made images of what could have happened in this room flash though Harry's mind.

The bed.

The rope.

Louis' half naked, bruised body.

Harry started shaking so violently as his mind put together the pieces that his hand slipped out from underneath Louis' knees and he nearly dropped him.

Louis' eyes slipped open a crack at the sudden movement, revealing the figure of Jason standing in the doorway. Seeing the monster now standing only a foot away from him, and Harry, it was as though a new wave of strength overcame him and he was instantly fully alert.

"No. Pleeasse donnn hurr hmm..." He slurred, the drugs running through his system made it impossible to remain fully in control.

"I see you invited company, Louis" Jason snarled.

Harry remained speechless, Louis still held firmly in his arms. The muscles in his shoulders began to burn from holding onto the other teenager, but he was so terrified that he didn't even notice.

"You know I'm always up for a third," he added with a disgusting grin that made Harry's skin crawl.

Jason's words haunted Harry, but they also empowered him.

_You will not fucking touch him again._

"Get out of my way." Harry growled, in a pitch that even surprised himself. "I'm taking him to the hospital."

Jason smiled. "No, Harry, I don't think you will."

Another chill ran up Harry's spine when he heard his name being spoken with such distaste.

"Get out of my way." He repeated, his voice even more fierce than before.

"What are you gonna do?" The man sneered. "You think you can get past me?"

Harry's mind raced.

He mentally calculated the amount of time it would take him to run and jump out the window in the bedroom.

Not an option while he was holding Louis in his arms.

And there's no way I'm leaving him behind again.

Niall! He would call the police soon. Surely it had been twenty minuets since he entered the house.

"P-please just let him go." Harry cursed his voice for showing his fear. "You've hurt him so much already."

"Hurt him?" Jason looked amused. "Oh babe, you don't understand. He screamed for me. He loved ever single minute of it."

Harry had to close his and concentrate to prevent himself from vomiting.

"I can prove it," he said with a grin. "Put him back on the bed."

Several tears had started to make their way down Harry's cheeks, and when he glanced down to look at the boy in his arms, his heart broke into a million jagged pieces.

Louis looked terrified.

His eyes were glued wide open and his bottom lip was quivering.

What Harry didn't know, wast that Louis was not afraid for himself.

"Do it." Louis whispered shakily.

Harry gasped. "W-what?"

"J-just do hat he says." Louis' words were slow, as though it took every ounce of effort for his brain to fight through the drugs to connect each syllable. "You n-need to run away."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"How sweet," Jason interrupted. "Now... put him on the bed."

"No." Harry shot the man the most harsh glare he could manage. "You're not going to touch him."

Harry watched in horror as Jason reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a shiny silver handgun.

"Actually, Harry, I think I am going to touch him." He smirked, aiming the pistol right at Harry and the boy he still held in his arms. "And you are going to let me. In fact, you are going to watch as I make him scream."

Harry gagged.

_No no no no no no._

He felt Louis begin to tremble in his arms.

"H-Harry...please..." Louis sobbed. "Just do what he wants."

Harry stood still in the middle of the room in complete shock, his eyes never leaving the gun that was pointed at him and Louis.

He didn't know what to do.

"I am going to count to three. If he isn't laying on that bed for me when I get to three, you are going to have a serious problem. Understand?"

"One..."

Harry couldn't control the violent shakes of his body.

_What do I do?_

"Two..."

_Oh my god..._

"Three..."

"Stop!" Harry screamed. "I'll do it."

"What?" Jason asked, his eyebrows raising, gun still held in a firm grip.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but you leave Louis alone."

Louis struggled in Harry's exhausted arms. Harry gave the horrified boy in his arms a sad look before he sat him carefully on the floor beside the bed.

Jason's eyes light up like fireworks.

"Get on your knees."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Harry!" Louis sobbed. "Please, don't let him do this to you!"

Harry closed his eyes momentarily, gathering up his remaining strength.

"It's going to be okay, Lou."

"No Harry! You don't what he'll do to you!"

Harry looked away from the bruised boy who remained on the floor, so weak and drugged that he was unable to move his limbs.

He took a deep breath before he closed his eyes, and slowly dropped to the floor.

He could still hear Louis screaming desperately, but he couldn't make out his words, and he refused to look at him.

He needed to be brave.

He needed to do this for Louis.

Louis who had been through hell since Jason came into his life; before Jason even came into the picture.

Harry flinched as Jason walked toward him, his cold eyes chilling Harry's entire body.

How could one man be so evil?

Harry blinked and Jason was now directly in front of him. "I want you to suck me."

Harry flinched and gagged at his demand; his heart racing as Jason slowly unzipped his jeans.

_I have to do this._

_For Louis._

The man started to palm himself over his un-zipped pants. Harry clinched his eyes shut as his mind began to race.

_I have to do something._

_I have to get Louis out of here._

_Where is Niall? Why hasn't he come in for me yet?_

When Jason reached inside his jeans and started fondling himself, Harry had to turn his head away.

The monster roughly grabbed Harry's chin and brought his face back towards him.

"There's no need to be scared..."

Harry struggled away from Jason, which only earned him a harsh slap across the face.

"Don't fuck with me!" Jason shouted.

Louis' screaming intensified. "Leave him alone!"

Harry continued to struggle away, the sudden panic of being near this man over powering his entire being.

He crawled desperately, on his hands and knees away from Jason until he heard a terrifying click that left him frozen.

He turned around slowly to reveal Jason had lifted Louis up off the floor and had the gun pressed to the side of his head.

Louis' eyes were once again wide as his tears ran down his bruised cheeks.

"Run Harry! Just go!"

Jason lifted Louis up off the floor by pulling on his hair, causing a pained scream to echo through the room.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Stop it!" He begged. "You're hurting him."

"I will put a bullet in his head if you don't get over here and do what I want!"

Harry was in shock.

"One..."

"Two..."

"O-okay!" Harry shouted.

He crawled his way back over to where Jason stood, with Louis dangling helplessly beside him.

"Put him down first."

"Harry," Louis cried. "Please don't do this!"

Jason released Louis' hair with an evil smirk and the boy fell to the ground in a heap.

While Jason's head was pointed down, taking in his enjoyment of seeing Louis, who was now writhing in agony on the floor, Harry jumped at his sudden opportunity.

He grabbed a ceramic vase that was sitting on the dresser next to him and leapt up, swinging his new weapon wildly.

The vase shattered upon impact with Jason's face, leaving behind a bloody nose and an array of cuts and scratches.

Jason let out a wild scream. "You little shit!"

Harry ran around him while he was cradling his injured face, and wrapped his hands around Louis; lifting the still-sobbing boy back into his arms.

He didn't even make it three steps before Jason attacked.

He'd grabbed a large piece of the broken glass and swiped it and Harry, catching him right in the neck.

The broken ceramic piece sliced into the side of his neck, just under his ear, and a large amount of dark red blood came pouring out.

Harry screamed in pain, and a kick was made at his back. He was thrown off balance and lost his grip on Louis, who tumbled to the floor in a heap once again.

Jason charged at Harry, kicking him to the floor and pinning him to the ground.

Jason glared into Harry's wide eyes.

His eyes were no longer a cold color, but were completely black.

Harry had never seen such haunting and terrifying eyes ever before.

He know no matter how much he tried, he would never be able to forget those black eyes.

He squeezed his own closed, desperate to clear the sight from his memory.

"You are going to open your eyes and suck me off," Jason growled. "Or I will kill your boyfriend."

Harry couldn't do it. He couldn't open his eyes.

_I can't do this._

_I can't do this._

"Open them!"

_I'm so sorry Louis._

_I can't..._

**Bang!**

**  
**.

.

.

.

.

.

The bang made Harry's ears ring.

It was so loud that it shook through his core, sending sound waves bouncing off his bones making shock-waves travel through his entire body.

The horrific high-pitched scream that followed the gunshot chilled him to the bone.

He didn't even realize that the scream had escaped his own lips.

There was so much blood.

He felt it spray up and splatter across his cheeks.

Harry remained fixed in his position on the floor, eyes still clenched tight, too terified to move even an inch.

_This all my fault._

_Why couldn't I just open my eyes?_

_The monster shot Louis._

_I'm covered in Louis' blood._

_Louis is dead._

**  
**.

.

.

.

.

.

The voices that filled the room were muffled in Harry's ears. He felt like he was underwater, able to hear but unable to understand. His mind was spinning of horrific images; always coming back to the black eyes.

Harry never knew a person's eyes could send so much fear through his body, a fear so intense it left him unable to move.

Something touched his arm and he clenched his eyes shut even tighter, if that was possible.

Whatever was touching him started to shake him, back and forth.

He realized it was a hand, gripped tight on his arm jerking him around.

Harry felt the panic rise deep within as he feared it was Jason coming back to him. The muffled voices were getting louder, yelling in his ear.

Harry shook his head, wanting it to stop. He wanted the hands off him, he wanted the feeling of Louis' blood off his cheek. He wanted to get the dark eyes to leave his mind.

He wanted to take it all back; if he had only opened his eyes.

Slowly, Harry pried his eyes open. He was greet by an overly concerned Niall, both his hands gripping Harry's arms tight, shaking him back and forth as his lips moved.

The underwater feeling was starting to disappear as Niall's words started to make since.

"That's it Harry, just open your eyes," he cooed. "You are safe, everything is okay now."

He darted his eyes to the left and saw a police officer standing next to him, looking concerned like Niall.

"They got Jason. Shot him in the shoulder," Niall explained. "Unfortunately he'll live, but he's going to be locked up for the rest of his life."

Harry felt his body instantly relax, until a certain blue-eyed boy came into his mind. "L-Louis?"

Niall gave him a weak smile. "Just got carried out to the ambulance. He didn't want to leave you."

Harry gave a sigh of relief.

Louis wasn't dead. It wasn't his blood and he hadn't been shot; it was Jason.

Louis was going to be okay.

"Come on, Haz," Niall helped Harry to his feet, "let's get you to the ambulance."

_Louis was going to be okay._


	26. Chapter 26

Anne was use to hospitals. After all, she volunteered there all the time assisting the nurses and doctors and helping the patients.

She was use to the blinding white walls.

The smell of disinfectant no longer burned her nose.

She was accustomed to the constant buzz of motion with doctors running around.

Anne had even learned not to become emotional at the sick or injured people that littered the beds.

But now, now Anne found herself hating everything about hospitals.

She hated the smell.

The white...everything.

The constant beeping of heart monitors she use to ignore left her with a pounding headache.

Anne sighed and looked down at the pale face of the boy sleeping curled up on his side in the hospital bed.

_What am I suppose to do?_

She adjusted her position on the hard plastic chair that sat next to the bed.

Anne didn't know how she was going to handle this; not knowing if the boy lying in the bed could ever be the same again.

_Harry shouldn't have to deal with something so...awful._

_No one should._

Anne sighed again, watching the constant rise and fall of the boy's chest.

_I should have done something, anything._

The boy's breath catches, disrupting the steady pattern.

Anne's eyes widened when she saw his pale face scrunch up in discomfort.

_He's dreaming again._

She reaches out and places a soft hand on top of the fragile fingers on the bed. She couldn't help but notice the similarity in color of the boy's hand and the color of the bright white hospital sheets.

She gave the fingers a gentle squeeze, leaned in a whispered softly. "It's okay. It's going to be okay."

After rubbing her fingers in soothing patterns into the back of the boy's knuckles, Anne moved her fingers up and gently spun the hospital bracelet around the boy's thin, bony wrist.

_He's too skinny._

"You're going to be okay," she whispered again.

She continues her gentle motions in a repetitive routine until her own eyelids became heavy, and soon she allowed them to fall shut.

It was only a few minuets later when she wakes up with a jolt. She instinctively glanced over at the bed, surprised to see a pair of wide eyes staring back at her.

"You're awake," Anne smiled, excitement filling her eyes. "I was worried you were going to sleep forever."

After waiting a long moment for a response, and not receiving one, Anne realized with a pang in her chest, that the large, sad eyes were not staring at her, but looking right past her.

They looked empty.

There was no focus in them at all.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?"

Nothing. The eyes continued to stare past her.

"It's okay love, you're safe now."

Anne's heart leaped when she noticed the sad eyes flicker slightly.

The boy slowly, carefully moved his eyes towards her and this time came to meet her own.

Anne cautiously lifted her hand up and placed it onto the bed, mere inches away from the pale white one that was now firmly clenching the sheets; clenching so hard that his knuckles looked impossible translucent.

She didn't want to scare him.

"It's just me here, okay?" Anne whispered softly. "No one else is here."

The boy's eyes moved away from her own and started moving around the room.

"You're at the hospital," She explained, sensing the boy's wonder.

She waiting for some kind of response once again, but still didn't receive one.

"Do...you remember what happened?"

The boy's eyes widened slightly before he clamped them shut; trying desperately to erase the memories that plagues his vision.

After a few seconds he opened them again, this time his eyes moved frantically around the room, searching for something.

Not something, someone.

Anne didn't even have to ask. She know exactly who he was looking for.

It warmed her heart. Even after everything that had happened, he was worried for his friend.

She grabbed his hand again, making him return his gaze back to hers.

"He's okay," She told the boy.

He still looked uncertain.

"Harry just went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

Louis shoulder relaxed slightly.

"He is going to be pretty upset when he finds out you woke up without him."

Louis dropped his eyes to the floor, no emotion visible for Anne to read.

"He's been sitting by your side since..." She hesitated. "Since you got here."

His eyes didn't move from the floor.

"I had to force him to get up and eat something. I was beginning to think his butt was glued to the chair."

Anne was hoping her slight humor would be able to take away some of the sadness that flooded his blue eyes.

But they still remained sad.

_He looks completely devastated and...broken._

"Louis..." She started and gently lifted his chin so he was looking back at her. "Nothing that happened was your fault."

Her heart breaks when a lonely tear makes it's way down his discolored cheek. She take a finger and wipes it away and gives Louis a reassuring smile.

"You did nothing wrong."

Anne flashes back to the panicked phone call she had gotten from Niall. He called her, almost in tears, telling her Harry might be in danger. It was those few words that almost stopped her heart. She was in a mad search for her car keys while she got the whole story out of Niall.

He told her about Louis' ill mother.

He told her that she wasn't able to take care of the teenager.

Than he told her about Jason; and the fear his name brought to Harry's eyes when he mentioned the man's name.

As soon as Niall told her about him, she made him call the police and wait in the car until they arrived.

She was on her way in the car when Niall called her back, saying the boys were safe but it wasn't good. Apparently when the cops busted in, Jason was holding a gun to Louis' head about to shoot.

Anne's heart was in so much pain when Niall told her Harry was sitting in the middle of the room, his eyes shut tight rocking himself back in forth.

Her baby had though it was Louis that had been shot, and it took Niall a long time to get Harry to open his eyes.

When they arrived at the hospital, Louis was rushed right away to surgery. He was dehydrated, malnourished, and drugged. His shoulder had also gotten much worse, and the doctors were surprised that he was able to handle the pain.

Harry was also rushed into the emergency room, the gash on his neck needing stitches. He had been lucky, the ceramic shard missing his major artery only slightly.

Anne could the connection Harry had with Louis.

It was so powerful.

Harry hadn't left Louis' side for the whole week the boy had been there; except to eat food, shower, and change his clothes.

Whenever Louis started to have a dream, Harry was able to calm him down by a simple touch.

Anne smiled down at the boy that had captured her son's heart. He had allowed his eyes to shut again and was now sound asleep.

She ran her hands through his hair.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again.

______________________

Anne had been sitting in the hospital room in silence when she felt another presence in the room. She looked over at the door and smiled.

"Hey sweetie," She greeted. "Did you find something good to eat?"

Harry nodded and made his way over to the bed. He looked over at Louis and gasped when he saw the blue eyes were open.

"Louis!"

Louis' eyes remained fixed off to the side of Harry, so the boy moved over into his line of vision and leaned close.

"Louis," Harry said again. "Are you okay?"

_Of course he isn't okay, what a stupid question to ask._

Harry cursed himself and tried a different approach.

"I'm here now. You don't have to be alone anymore."

He place a hand on Louis' uninjured shoulder but quickly removed it when the boy flinched.

Harry looked devastated.

"You're going to have to be careful with how you touch him, he's a little jumpy." Anne explained. "You might want to ask him for permission."

Harry gave a sad nod and turned his attention back to Louis.

"It's okay now Lou," He cried softly. "You don't have to be scared anymore."

Louis finally allowed his eyes to meet Harry's emerald green ones.

The emptiness that Harry found sent a shudder down his spine, but he forced a small smile on his face anyway.

Louis looked Harry over and froze at the white bandage that covered part of Harry's neck.

Harry brought his hand up to it, instantly knowing what was running through the other boy's mind.

"This isn't your fault, Lou," He said, motioning to bandage. "You didn't cause this, any of it."

Louis looked ashamed, not believing the words Harry said. His lower lip had started to wobble slightly, bu Harry could tell the boy was still trying to hold everything inside.

"Hey mom, could you give us some time alone?"

Anne hesitated before standing up from the chair. "It was time I went home to shower."

She got up and walked to the door, being stopped by Harry pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You take care of him," She replied. "If you need anything hit the call button. I'll tell the nurses to stay close."

Harry nodded and gave his mom one final squeeze before watching her leave the room. He than turned his attention back to Louis, who's lip was still trembling.

"I-I'm sorry." It was the most painful sound Harry had ever heard.

"Oh, Lou." He cried. He was shocked that Louis had spoken, but not surprised by his choice of words. "It's not you fault."

Harry moved closer and gently cupped the boy's cheek.

Louis broke.

The tears flooded down his face and he was left in a state of constant, heavy sobs.

Harry leaned down until Louis' face was buried in his chest. He pressed himself as close to the boy as he dared without risking the chance of injuring him further.

He gently ran his fingers through Louis' feathery hair, and pressed his lips to the top of his head.

"You're okay now, baby. You're okay."

He continued running his fingers through Louis' hair until he started to calm down some.

"Lou, can I hold you?"

It was a minuet before Louis had composed himself enough to reply. He looked up at Harry from underneath his long, damp eyelashes and nodded.

Harry gently laid Louis' head back down on the pillow and made his way to the other side of the bed. He didn't want to disrupt any of the IV lines by crawling over top of him.

When Louis felt the sensation of someone approaching him from behind, his mind instantly re-entered panic mode and his whole body tensed up.

Harry froze.

Louis, baby." He said, rushing back around the bed until he stood in front of Louis again. "It's just me, It' Harry."

Louis nodded between panicked gasps before opening his eyes.

"I-I n-need..." He stuttered. "I h-have to s-see that it's y-you."

Harry's heart felt weak as he realized the impact behind Louis' words.

"Of course Lou." He said quietly. "Do you think you can move that pillow so I can climb in this side?"

Louis nodded and pulled on the pillow that was wedged between him and the railing on the bed, leaving a space that was the perfect size for Harry to fit him.

Harry's heart flooded with warmth at Louis' gesture of trust and he slowly lowered the side rail and slipped into the bed beside him, careful to not bump him unnecessarily.

As soon as Harry was nestled in tightly beside him, he reached an arm around Louis' torso and pulled himself closer to the trembling boy.

"I've got you, Louis." Harry cooed. "I'm never gonna let you go."

He was lying face to face with Louis, only mere centimeters separating their noses, and Harry gently leaned in, until his forehead came into contact with Louis'.

Within seconds of this new touch, Louis' breathing slowed and his sobs became less frequent. Harry leaned in even further until their noses touched, and gently nuzzled Louis' with his own.

He closed his eyes.

This time Harry didn't see the monster.

He didn't see the black eyes.

He didn't feel the blood splatter his face.

He didn't hear the screams.

Or the cries.

He felt Louis.

Pure and beautiful Louis.

"I'm never going to let go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the healing process began!! :)


	27. Chapter 27

The following days were much the same; Louis remained in his hospital bed resting comfortably and recovering with Harry close by his side.

The two boys had become quick favorites among the staff, with nurses and doctors popping their heads in the quiet room to check up on them; making sure Louis' pain levels were low.

They even broke the rules and allowed Harry to stay past visiting hours. They brought in a small cot for the curly-haired boy to sleep on, but it went unused.

Harry had found himself unable pry himself away from the warmth of Louis. He had an overwhelming sense of protectiveness when it came to the other boy, and the only way to calm his worries for the boy's safety was when Louis was in his arms.

He also found himself feeling safer sharing the same bed as Louis. His close presence kept the nightmares of the black eyes and the metallic blood spray away.

Louis kept him calm.

Harry could only hope that his presence would soon do the same for Louis.

Louis had slowly been opening back up; talking more and not flinching as much when Harry him unexpectedly. However, Harry was the only person Louis would talk to.

Though the boy had been sleeping a lot, it was often restless; his mind plagued by memories. Harry wasn't even sure if the nightmares were all from those four days of being chained to the bed, put through hell from Jason.

At one point, Louis had almost thrown himself out of bed in blind panic over his mother's safety. He had, after all, not seen her for at least four days and had no idea what Jason had done to her. She was the first thing Harry and Anne set out find once Louis was safe and Harry was stitched up. It turns out that Jason had placed her in the hospital so his days with Louis could go uninterrupted.

Jay had no clue what was happening to her son.

At first, Harry felt enraged that a mother could be unaware of the pain her own son was in. But Jay was an ill women, suffering through the after effects of a terrible disease that had gone undetected for far too long.

It really wasn't her fault, and no one blamed her. In fact, they felt bad for her.

Jay had become a wreck when she found out what had been happening to Louis. She got so worked up that she just got herself sicker, and the doctors had to put her on more medications that just made her sleep all day.

Louis knew all this, and had reacted rather well to the news. Harry was unsure if that was because he was in shock, or he was use to his mother being ill.

Either way, Harry's heart broke for the boy.

"Good morning boys," the friendly voice of Louis' usual morning nurse said as she walked in.

"Hi Lindsey," Harry greeted, stretching slightly as he sat up on the bed.

Louis remained silent.

"How's your pain right now, Louis?" She asked as she looked at his vitales.

Louis didn't reply, his eyes looking down at his hands.

Harry gave Lindsey a weak smile before lifting Louis' chin up to look in the boys eyes. "Louis, are you in any pain right now?"

A short moment passed before Louis shook his head.

"Well," Lindsey addressed, "everything seems to be in order than. I will be back soon with something for you to eat, yeah?"

Louis gave a semi-nod, still refusing to meet the friendly nurses eyes.

Lindsey gave the two of them a smile before leaving to check on her other patients.

Louis' ongoing silence was starting to worry Harry.

His empty, hollow eyes were also starting to worry Harry.

He knew that Louis getting back to his usual self would take time, and Harry was willing to wait for as long as the other boy needed.

The blued-eyed boy let out a soft yawn and Harry smiled, pulling the boy down so his head was resting on the pillow.

"You can go back to sleep if you want, Lou." Harry told him as he brushed the hair off of Louis' forehead. And soon, the boy's eyes were shut and he was in a deep sleep.

_________________________

Harry was sitting propped up on the bed, Louis' curled up at his side as he read his history textbook when Anne gently tiptoed into the room later that day.

Harry looked up at his mom when she entered and smiled.

"How is he?" She asked in a low voice.

Harry shrugged. "About the same."

Anne nodded and took a seat in the plastic chair next to the bed. She hadn't been as glued to Louis' bedside as she was when he first had arrived, but she made sure to check in on him at least twice a day. And though Louis wouldn't speak to her, she knew it meant a lot to him.

They had tried to get him to talk to people that weren't just Harry, even sending in a therapist that specialized in sexual assault cases, but he had shut down even more, refusing to even speak to Harry for a while. When that happened, Anne knew that her teenage son might be the only one able to save Louis from the haunting memories and tragic events that had happened.

As a mother, it worried her. Harry gone through quit a nightmare too, when he saved Louis, and he didn't need the weight of Louis' pain weighing down on his shoulders. Especially because she knew Harry was struggling too.

He didn't want to talk about it, but Anne just knew that Harry had been effected too.

But here he was, reading his school textbook, pen in hand, and looking after the other boy.

Anne had never been more proud.

Harry had been through so much, but he was holding his head high, keeping it together for Louis.

Anne was smiling as she watched Harry flip the page of his book, before Louis' peaceful sleep broke by a soft wine.

Harry's hand shot down and ran a gentle touch through the boy's hair, his gaze not even leaving the text book.

The effect was immediate.

Louis' breathing seemed to hitch momentarily, but then return to the deep rhythmic pattern of a restful sleep. His body became relaxed once again, and the whimpers stopped immediately.

Anne's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her.

It was as though that single point of contact had...  _healed_  him.

Anne's heart fluttered as she considered how important these two boys obviously were to each other. Every seemingly insignificant touch from Harry seemed almost therapeutic to the damaged boy.

_How did they ever manage in this world for so long without each other?_

____________________

Louis began to stir about a half hour later, and woke up to find Anne sitting next to him in the familiar plastic chair. Louis glanced over to where Harry had been next to him, only to realize that he was nowhere to be seen.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position on the bed, with several pillows supporting his back and looked over at Anne questioningly.

"He just went to stretch his legs sweetie." Anne answered, quietly standing up from her position in the chair. "He'll be right back."

Anne walked a few steps over to Louis' bedside and placed her hands on the metal rail.

"How are you feeling today?"

Anne wasn't expecting Louis to answer her, so she wasn't exactly surprised when the boy just shrugged.

"Are you in any pain right now?"

Louis just shook his head.

Anne sighed, unknowing what to say next. She was happy that Louis was at least acknowledging her questions.

_Progress._

"Can I get you anything? Are you thirsty?"

Louis turned his head towards the pitcher of water and the yellow plastic cup that sat next to it on his bedside table.

Anne could tell that Louis wanted it, and for a second, she really considered making him ask her for it.

Anything to get him talking.

But she couldn't. She didn't want to make Louis uncomfortable.

_At this point, I'll give him anything he wants._

Anne reached over and poured some water in the cup and handed it to Louis. He accepted it and flashed his eyes up to Anne's face for a brief moment before taking a sip from the white straw that stuck out from the lid of the cup.

"Do you want me to turn the TV on for you?" Anne offered, wanting to break the silence that was weighing heavily on the room.

Louis shrugged, and then shook his head.

Anne sighed and decided to take this opportunity to talk to Louis about some things that would be happening.

"Sweetie, there are a few things I need to talk with you about, okay?" Anne said, in a more serious tone.

Louis gulped and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay," Anne said with a deep breath. "I know that things aren't easy with your...parents."

Louis flinched.

"Your mom, she's going to have to stay here in the hospital for awhile, to get better."

Louis looked down, softly nodding his head as he pushed back his tears.

"And your father..."

Another flinch.

"Hasn't really been a father to you, has he?"

Louis shook his head and scoffed.

_That man shouldn't be called a father._

"I guess what I wanted to tell you..." Anne started, "I've talked to the hospital staff and even though I'm not legally allowed to sign anything for you, they are going to release you into my care. Does that make sense?"

Louis looked up at Anne hesitantly. His eyebrows were furrowed, letting Anne know that the teenager didn't fully understand what she was telling him.

"It means that were you get out of here... I want you to come stay with us."

Anne didn't miss the tiny gasp that escaped Louis' lips.

"Only if you want to, of course, but it's going to be a while before you're... completely recovered, and I'd really like you to stay with me and Harry during that time."

Louis' eyes widened in disbelief.

_After all I've done... They want me back?_

A tear ran down Louis' cheek, he was overwhelmed by the kindness Anne was showing him, kindness he didn't believe he deserved.


	28. Chapter 28

Louis laid in his hospital bed, tucked in tightly under the soft blankets. The room was silent except for a soft humming coming from the machines that filled the area. After Anne talked  to Louis, he asked if she could give him a few moments to himself; a chance to think things over.

Anne had hesitated of course, but decided Louis deserved to have a moment to himself. He hadn't been alone once since being stuck in the hospital.

Louis was still unable to understand why Anne would let him stay in her home, after everything he had done. He caused Harry to get hurt. Harry was going to have a scar on his neck for the rest of his life, always reminding him of the monster that caused so much pain. He also was the reason that Harry was sad. The curly-haired boy would never admit it, but Louis could see the pain in the boys eyes, pain that was nothing else except sadness.

And it was all because of Louis.

He felt something wet run down his cheek and he took his hand and wiped the tears away in anger. 

Louis had cried so much lately. Cried because he was afraid, because he was hurt; but now, now the tears that fell were because of anger.

Anger at Jason.

Anger at himself.

Anger at the whole situation.

More than that, he was angry that Harry got dragged into it.

Harry had been his only light in the darkness he had been stuck in ever since his own father rejected him because of his sexuality. The darkness he got pushed further into ever since Jason came into his life.

Ever since Louis met Harry in that hallway, he felt himself getting pulled back out. Harry had not been the friendliest boy those first few days they met, but Louis still felt drawn to him. Somehow he knew that Harry was what he needed to be okay again.

But now Louis could see the light inside of the other teenager fading. He was trying to be strong, but Louis could tell he had been effected by the events that happened just as much as he was. Harry had come so close to almost having Jason force himself on him.

_No, I can't think about that._

"Knock knock," A soft voice spoke up from the doorway.

Louis lifted his head from his pillow and saw Harry walking to him with a bright smile on his face.

"Did you want some company again?" He asked making his way furture into the room. Louis wanted to tell him no, tell him that he was still trying to sort through all the thoughts running though his mind, but he could never send Harry away, so he nodded his head and Harry sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Louis was staring at Harry, wondering what had the other boy smiling so much. Just moments ago he was thinking about how sad Harry had been looking lately, how the burning light he saw inside was slowly fading. But now the curly-haired boy was smiling bright, his eyes sparkling in happiness.

"What has you smiling so much, Curly?" Louis asked, using his special nickname for the other boy that he hadn't said since he had been in the hospital. His question caused Harry to smile even more.

"After my mom talked to you, she told me what she told you," he explained.

Louis tilted his head, not understanding why that had Harry smiling.

"Lou, you are going to be staying with us."

Louis formed an 'oh' with his lips and looked away from Harry.

Harry frowned. "Do...do you not want to stay with us?"

Louis didn't say anything.

"Is it because of your mom?"

Louis flinched slightly, but still remained silent.

"I know that must be hard for you, not being able to stay with her right now. But we will take you to visit her as often as you want, and as soon as she is better she can move in the house too, and..."

"Harry, stop," Louis whispered, interrupting the rambling boy.

Harry shut his mouth and stared at Louis. His smile long gone.

"Why would you want me after everything I caused?"

"Oh Lou," Harry gasped, taking the boy's hands in his own. "I told you nothing that happened was your fault. No one blames you."

"What if...what if I blame myself?" Louis asked, his words sounding broken.

"You shouldn't. The only person who's at fault here is locked up in a jail cell."

"But I put myself in that situation. If I hadn't been so stupid and..."

Harry placed a finger to the boy's lips to quiet him. "No. Louis, he tricked you. He was sick and took advantage of you. It was  _not_ your fault."

Louis reached a hand up and touched Harry's cheek. "Thank you."

Harry smiled. "You never have to thank me."

Louis felt his own lips curl up into a small smile. "I don't know how I would have survived this if it wasn't for you."

"You would have found a way. You are stronger than you think."

Louis shook his head. "Any strength that I have is because of you, Harry. You are my light."

Harry smiled more as he watched the soft pink blush spread across Louis' cheeks.

"You want to know something, Louis?"

Louis nodded his head.

"You are my light too." Harry watched Louis' face turn into confusion. "Before I met you, I was running away scared. Scared of what people thought of me, scared to get close to others, and just plain scared. But you helped me, Louis, you make me strong."

Louis continued to stare into Harry's green eyes. His heart was beating faster than normal, but for once, it wasn't because of a panic attack, or because of a hard football practice. It was because of the words the boy in front of him was saying.

_I make Harry strong? How is that even possible when he is the only thing that gives me strength?_

"That can't be possible," Louis told him.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Why is that? Is is really so wrong that you could make me strong?"

Louis chuckled lightly. "That rhymed."

Harry laughed too. "Hey, what do you expect from me, I am a song writer after all."

"That is true, and you are a very good one at that."

"Why thank you, Lou. Maybe I will turn that into a song, just for you." Harry winked and caused Louis to blush again.

"I am so touched," he replied placing a hand over his heart.

The two boys shared some more laughs, for once forgetting about all the hard times they had been through. They were smiling; laughing, and for the time being, both of them felt like they might be able to get past this. After all, they did make each other strong.

___________________________

It was a few hours later when a young nurse from Louis' recovery ward stepped inside the room and saw the scene before her.

Louis was curled up in the arms of Harry with a faint smile on his face.

They were both sound asleep.

She titled her head in wonder, not able to fathom how the damaged boy who'd been through so much devastation, could ever allow anyone close enough to touch him.

Let alone climb into the same bed and hold him.

The nurse had never check up on Louis before, covering the shift of someone else today, but she knew that Louis wouldn't talk to the nurses, flinching every time them or his doctor touched him. She also knew that the boy often called out in his sleep in terror.

But seeing him sleeping peacefully in the arms of the curly-haired boy struck something within her.

_They must have such a strong bond._

_Soulmates._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this cheesy? I think it was a little cheesy. Oh well, it's either extra cheese or no cheese at all. haha. Anyway, we are not out of the woods for sadness yet, but we are getting closer to happiness.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry woke up that morning with a smile. It was the first night he had where his dreams weren't plagued by the cold, black, haunting eyes that belonged to Jason. It was the first night that he wasn't woken up by Louis screaming, or crying in his sleep. There were no pain-filled whimpers that escaped his mouth either, and that made Harry believe that just maybe, Louis' dreams were void of the monster too.

Harry smiled even more as he leaned up a little bit and saw the boy he was currently spooning, still fast asleep. Harry's eyes roamed over the half of Louis' face that was visible from his angle. His gaze fell on the boy's eyelashes, his long, perfect eyelashes.

Harry blushed.

_Who finds someone's eyelashes attractive?_

He couldn't help it though, Louis had the most perfect eyelashes that looked adorable when his eyes were shut in a deep sleep.

Next Harry's gaze moved to the boy's messy locks of hair. The brunette's hair was flipping in all sorts of directions, and Harry couldn't help but grin even more at the sight.

_Even with his bed-hair this boy is beautiful._

Harry laid his head back down and brushed his nose against the back of Louis' neck, loving how the smaller boy's body fit perfectly in his arms. He loved the warmth Louis caused when he was snuggled so close to his own body.

A small movement in the bed had Harry lifting his head back up to look at Louis. He continued to beam as he watch the eyelids slowly opened to reveal a sea of blue.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Harry whispered in Louis' ear.

Louis turned his head to look at Harry, and both boy's froze when they realized just how close their faces were. Harry could feel Louis' hot breath hit the delicate skin on his face, his eyes darting to Louis' pink lips. His heart rate was picking up speed, the only thought running through his mind being how easy it would be to just lean in a little more, and his lips would be pressed against Louis'.

"Harry?" Louis' soft voice broke out in a light whisper.

Harry's eyes instantly moved back up to the boy's eyes. "I'm sorry," he said and turned his head away.

Louis frowned. "What for?"

"I..." Harry paused, unsure of what to say.

_I'm sorry for thinking how nice it would be to kiss you._

"Harry, look at me."

Harry turned his head even further away.

"Please..." the voice sounded full of concern, and Harry felt even more guilty.

The curly-haired boy moved his arms slowly, so Louis was no longer wrapped up in them. He sat up in the bed and finally tuned back to look at Louis, now that there was a distance between the two of them.

"Harry, you didn't have to move," Louis told him, his frown even deeper than before.

"Yes I did," Harry confessed, his voice broken.

"Why?"

"Because I..." He took a breath. "I almost  _kissed_ you."

Louis rolled over on his back and reached out his hand until it had a hold of Harry's. "That's okay."

Harry shook his head, fighting to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "No, it's not. I know you aren't ready for that kind of thing, and you know it too."

"Yes, but it's still okay. It's not like you would have been forcing yourself on me."

"But I would have been, because you aren't ready, and I never should have even allowed myself to think about doing that. I am really sorry." Harry turned back away from Louis ripping his hand away and then placed his head in his hands.

Louis sat up and leaned forward, rubbing a soothing hand down Harry's back. "Your wrong, you know."

He wanted a moment to see if Harry would reply, but he didn't, so he continued.

"It's true that I am not ready, but it's doesn't mean I didn't want to as well."

Harry's head perked up at those words, but he still remained silent.

"You never have to feel like you are making me uncomfortable. In fact, the only time I feel comfortable anymore is when I am with you."

"Really?" Harry whispered.

Louis smiled, his hands still rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. "Really."

Harry finally turned himself around, so he was sitting on the other end of the bed, but now facing the other teen. "You know Lou, you have made a lot of progress these last few days. Just two days ago you would barely say a few words to me, but now you are comforting me."

"I feel bad about not talking to you for so long," Louis admitting, feeling guilty.

Harry grabbed Louis' hands, repeating the action the other teen had done for him only moments before. "Don't. I understood, just like everyone here understands why it is hard for you to open up to them."

"Do you think the nurses hate me?"

Harry had to bite back a laugh. "I am pretty sure you are their favorite patient."

As if she was on cue, a smiling nurse pushed open the door and walked into the room. "And how is my favorite patient doing this morning?"

Harry raised and eyebrow at Louis who let out a gentle laugh. "I told you so."

The nurse looked confused but didn't say anything, not wanting to end whatever moment the two boys were having. She also found the laugh coming out of the boy who had yet to say a word to her, to be the most beautiful sound her ears have ever heard.

"Well, Louis, I just came in to tell you that since all your vitals have been good and steady, you will be able to leave soon," She said with a smile.

Harry was beaming. "That's great. Isn't that great, Lou?"

Louis nodded slightly, feeling himself unable to talk around the nurse. He didn't understand why he was unable to form any words around the hospital staff, they had been nothing but kind to him, but he got rush of anxiety and was completely mute around them.

"We would like to get you up out of this bed and walking first." The nurse explained. "I have to warn you though, since you have been in bed this whole time for a couple weeks, it is going to be hard to be on your feet. You are going to have to take it really slow and easy."

Louis simply nodded once again. He knew that the longer you stayed in bed, the harder it would be to get back up and moving again. But the doctors put him on stick bed rest; his body had been more abused then he could have ever imagined.

"Also, you are still going to be pretty sore, so don't e afraid to take the pain medication the doctor will prescribe, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he will take it easy," Harry said, answering for Louis.

The nurse smiled. "Good. You got a keeper her, Louis."

Harry blushed and looked down at his hands.

"Alright, boys, I will leave you alone. But Harry," Harry looked back up to her. "I am expecting you to get him up and on his feet soon. I will be right outside the room, so don't be afraid to walk around the hospital."

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a small smile and watched her leave the room again and then turned his attention back to Louis. "So, do you want to try and walk?"

Louis looked up from staring at his hands and his newly sad eyes met Harry's hopeful ones.

He shook his head.

Harry's heart was aching at the sight of Louis' sad eyes. He didn't understand what the sudden change was.

"It's really important that you try, the nurse said you can't be released until you walk around." He tried to explain.

Louis ignored him.

"I will help you," Harry promised. "I will be right there beside you the whole time."

Nothing.

"You know I would never let you fall."

Louis looked up and his blue eyes met Harry's comforting green eyes.

Louis wasn't sure what his sudden fear was, but harry the sincerity and confidence in Harry's voice had him slowly coming back to the light, the light that was Harry.

_He cares about me._

_I can trust him._

Louis took an audible gulp before reaching his hand out to meet Harry's.

"Okay, I-I'm ready."

Harry smiled and jumped off the bed. He lowered the side railing and Louis turned so his feet were hanging over the side of the bed. Slowly he slid his body over the edge until his bare feet were touching the cold, hard ground. Harry moved over so he was next to the boy and but his arm around Louis' waist, helping him stand up completely. 

"That's it, Lou." Harry encouraged him. "You are doing great."

After taking a moment to adjust, Louis took a deep breath and moved his foot forward.

His legs felt shaky and a spike of pain ran up through his body, causing him to wince.

"I've got you, Lou." Harry whispered. "I've got you."

Louis nodded, breathing in through the pain until it slowly went away and turned into a dull ache.

_Harry won't let me fall._

_I trust him._

Slowly Louis brought his other foot forward to make up to the other. He repeated this process, pushing past the spikes of pain that would flare through his whole body. He leaned on Harry which helped him with his wobbling legs.

The boy's made it too the door and Harry pushed it open, and they walked out.

The nurse stood outside the door and smiled at the sight before her. "You are doing great, Louis."

Louis nodded his head and focused on lifting his feet and moving them forward.

Another step.

And another.

Louis felt his heart warm over with accomplishment and a sense of pride as he moved further and further down the hallway.

_I can do this._

_Harry isn't going to let me fall._

_I can do this._

"Louis!" A new voice shouted out from down the hallway. "Look at you!"

Louis looked up from his feet and his eyes fell on a smiling Anne.

"Louis decided to take a little stroll through the hospital before we take him home," Harry told his mom, his voice full of pride.

Louis' eyes widened.

That was right, he was going home soon.

Home with the Styles.

_Home._

That word sent a shiver up his spine.

_I am going home._

He looked between both Harry and Anne, their faces holding a mix of emotions.

Happiness.

Pride.

Support.

For once he felt like he could belong somewhere.


	30. Chapter 30

"Louis? We are home now."

Harry spook softly, his hand brushing Louis' unruly, fluffy brown hair.

His heart was breaking for the other boy as Harry watched him curled in on himself, knees tucked in tightly. It didn't take a doctor to know that Louis was in an immense amount of pain.

It seemed like every pothole the car struck on the drive home would send a new wave of pain through the boy's healing body. Louis had tried to hide it, but Harry noticed every time his hand would clench as they drove on a bumpy patch of road, or the small whimpers that escaped his mouth.

The nurses had predicted this would happen, said his body was still recovering from all the abuse it endured, and the surgery he had. They tried to get Louis to take a dose of pain medicine before leaving, but the boy had refused.

It saddened Harry to see Louis put himself through the pain by not accepting the medicine, but he understood. Louis had been terrified whenever the doctors pumped drugs through his body, and without the safety net of the hospital around, Louis was too scared to accept anymore.

Harry sighed and ran a gentle finger down the boy's cheekbone.

"Louis, can you here me?"

Louis was breathing in sharp, pain-filled gasps and refused to open his eyes.

Harry looked up and watched his mother jump out of the driver's seat and walk around to open the backdoor on Louis' side. A wave of cold air flooded the vehicle and a shiver ran down Harry's spine.

He shuddered at the brisk air and leaned toward Louis, brushing his hair once more.

"We're home now, Lou. We don't have to drive anymore."

Louis seemed to curl in on himself even more, his breathing still rough as he tried to handle the pain his entire body was in.

Louis found himself unable to act strong anymore, and Harry wanted nothing else but to take the trembling boys in his arms and into the house, where it was warm and safe.

"Louis, sweetie, I know you don't want to move right now, but we need to get you inside where it is warm."

Anne's voice was soft like Harry's, worried to see the teenager closing in on himself once again.

She cursed herself for not making Louis take the pain medication at the hospital. She was suppose to be acting as Louis' guardian of some sort, but she felt like she was already failing.

Louis hadn't had much guidance in the last couple years of his life, and he needed someone to take care of him, but Anne was afraid to make Louis do anything that he didn't want to do, even if that something was taking the drugs that would make all his pain go away.

"Lou, do you think you could open your eyes for me?" Harry asked, his hand still running through the boy's hair."

Slowly, Louis finally pushed open his eyelids.

Harry smiled and wiped away the tear that slipped out. "There are those blue eyes I love."

Louis tried to smile at Harry's words, but another painful gasped escaped instead. "It hurts, Harry."

"Shh, I know it does," Harry soothed. "But you will feel so much better when we get inside."

"Pr-promise?"

"I promise."

Louis took a deep breath and gave his head a slight nod. Together, Anne and Harry helped Louis to sit up his the seat, his legs now on the floor of the car. With each small movement they made, Louis' harsh breaths and small whimpers came out louder and louder, sending waves of pain through both Harry and Anne's hearts. They finally managed to turn the teenager so his legs were hanging out of the car door, almost touching to cold ground.

"Do you think you can stand?" Harry asked.

Louis shook his head, tears clouding his vision. "I-I'm sorry. I c-can't."

"Hey, no, it's okay," Harry comforted. "I will just have to carry you, is that okay?"

"Yes," Louis whispered.

Anne gave Harry specific instructions on how best to lift Louis up without causing too much pain, and after listening he reached inside the vehicle and lifted Louis up and out, holding him safely in his arms.

Louis winced as he felt Harry's strong arms wrapped around his torso and under his knees, but as soon as he was in the other boy's arms, he felt a sudden release of the pain.

The three of the made there way up the sidewalk and through the front door.

"Lay him on the couch, sweetie, I am going to fetch some warm blankets and a glass of water for him," Anne said as the entered the home.

Harry nodded and made his way into the living room, laying Louis as gently as he could on the soft sofa.

It was only a short moment later when Anne rushed into the room with a warm quilt and laid it over Louis.

"Louis, I know you don't want to take any medicine now that we aren't at the hospital, but I really think you need to," she explained.

Louis' eyes widened and he shook his head fast.

Anne sighed, and shoot a look at Harry.

"Lou, we don't want to see you in pain. The pills will help," Harry tried.

Louis still shook his head.

"You trust me, don't you?"

Louis looked into Harry's green eyes, his shaking head stopping instantly. "More than anything." His voice was barely audible.

"You know I would never let anything hurt you, right?"

"Yes," it came as a broken gasp.

"Then you know I wouldn't let you take these pills if I thought they would do anything but help you, right?" Anne smiled at the words Harry spoke. He seemed to know exactly what was needed to get though to Louis, and she was so proud of him.

Louis closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again. "Okay."

Harry grabbed the two pills and and glass of water, and helped Louis take them.

"Thank you for trusting me."

_______________________

Louis awoke several hours later to an amazing smell tickling his taste buds.

He ran his tongue over his lips as he tried to pry open his sleep-filled eyes. The aroma was making his mouth water, and his stomach grumble as he tried to wake himself from his slumber.

When he was finally able to crack open his eyes, he was met by an unfamiliar setting.

His eyes shot wide open and he looked around, desperate to clear the haze.

_Where am I?_

A sudden overwhelming feeling of panic set in as he realized he was not in his old apartment he shared with his mother, as he had been in his dreams.

Nor was he at his father's home.

Or school.

And he was not at Jason's home either.

 _Thank god_.

He sat up slightly and looked around the room, trying to put together the pieces, when everything fell into place as he felt the slightest of movements next to him and turned his body to see a tall, curly-haired boy sitting close to him, with his eyes closed, sleeping peacefully.

_Harry._

_I'm at Harry's house._

_They brought me home with them like they said they were going to._

_Home._

The single word send a gentle chill up Louis' spine.

Louis turned his head to look at the sleeping boy next to him. Harry was propped up on the couch with his head leaned back against the fluffy cushions. Soft, gentle snores emanated from between his thin pink lips. 

Louis' eyes continued to climb upward until they came to rest on the adorable, slightly upturned nose to the beautiful eyelashes splayed out from the ends of Harry's lightly closed eyelids.

He was fully aware of what immeasurable beauty remained temporarily hidden behind the closed eyelids.

Endless pools of different shades of green.

Endless pools of emotion, comfort, trust, and love.

Louis allowed his frozen and damaged heart to warm slightly as his eyes lingered on Harry's sleeping form for several more minuets.

_He looks so peaceful._

_Comfortable._

_Beautiful...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is home with Harry and Anne!! Yay!!


	31. Chapter 31

Louis stayed staring at Harry, watching him sleep for several minuets, trying to remain as still as possible until his eyes wandered and he began to fidget. He couldn't help but chew on his bottom lip when his toes began to wiggle involuntarily.

He had to pee.

Several more minuets passed and Louis became more and more desperate. He knew it was silly not to wake up Harry for help, but he wanted to let the boy sleep.

_He's been so busy taking of me that he must be exhausted._

_I have to let him sleep._

Louis closed his eyes and tried mentally signing some songs but the lyrics eventually turned into silent and desperate pleas for a bathroom.

_Don't think about it._

_Don't think about it._

_Don't think about it._

_Shit. I thought about it._

Louis was to the point where he was sure his bladder would explode if he didn't relieve himself soon.

He glanced back over to where Harry remained sleeping, secretly hoping the other teen would hear his unspoken pleas and open his eyes.

When Harry's state of consciousness remained unchanged, Louis decided that he would just have to disrupt the sleeping boy.

He wasn't strong enough to walk without the support of another person.

So he sighed as he gently shook Harry's resting form.

Harry awoke with a quick intake of breath and his hands instinctively reached out to find Louis.

Louis offered Harry and apologetic look as the other teen struggled to regain his alertness.

"Sorry." Louis whispered.

Even with a foggy brain, Harry couldn't help but notice Louis looked like a puppy that just got in trouble.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, his voice sounding even sleepier than his eyes looked.

Louis winced, feeling even worse for waking him from his obviously much-needed slumber.

He cursed his inability to take care of himself.

"I have to use the bathroom," he admitted bashfully.

Harry's eyes crinkled as his face fell into a lazy smile. "Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"I did."

Harry chuckled.  "I meant earlier. I wouldn't have minded."

Harry shook his head playfully as he stretched out the sore muscles in his neck and back and stood up from the couch.

"Come one, I'll help you up."

Louis sighed, wishing once again that he didn't have o appear so helpless. He reached both his hands up and connected them with Harry's, and together, he pulled himself to his feet.

Harry slung a supportive hand around Louis' torso and held him steady.

"How are you doing?" He asked. "Feeling okay to start walking?"

Louis could feel the familiar dull ache run it's course through his muscles, but the pain killers he recently took were still pumping strong within, so he nodded his head.

"I'm okay."

Harry kept them still for a moment, his eyes watching the other boy for any signs of untruthfulness. When he determined that Louis was telling the truth, he nodded and took a tiny step, encouraging Louis to step alongside him.

The first few steps were the hardest, as Louis had to force his weak limbs to do the job that use to come naturally, but soon he found himself able to take longer strides and cover more ground without escalating the pain.

Harry smiled with each step Louis took. "You are doing so well Lou, I can already tell you are getting stronger."

Louis grinned at the words of encouragement as the stepped through the living room, side-by-side until the reached the hallway and then the bathroom.

"Is it okay if you wait out here for me?" Louis asked, a light flush rising into his cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Harry asked. "I don't want you to fall."

Louis' blush deepened. "I'll be okay," he replied bashfully,

Harry nodded and stepped out from his place inside the bathroom door.

"Just... shout if you need me, okay?" He said sincerely. "I will be right outside the door."

Louis nodded before reaching his hand out and sliding it smoothly along the wall as he stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him with a click.

Harry waited outside the door, his ears straining to hear if the boy inside had fallen. His nerves were eating at his stomach until he heard the sound of the toilet flush, then a soft pause before the sink turned on. After a few tiny squeaks of the towel holder swinging back and forth, Harry heard Louis grasp the door handle and watched as he swung it open.

When their eyes met, Harry noticed a certain emotion filling Louis' blue eyes.

_Pride._

He was proud of himself for be able to do something on his own.

Even though it was something as simple as using the bathroom, it made him feel just a little less useless.

And Harry was glad he could help give Louis that feeling.

"Can I help you back to the living room?" Harry asked, reaching his hand towards Louis and giving him a wide smile.

Louis nodded with a smile of his own and reached out to accept Harry's hand.

"Thank you."

As they made their way towards the living room, Anne suddenly popped out of the kitchen.

"Hello boys!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Glad to see you up and about, Louis."

They bother smiled and Louis offered her a grateful nod.

"I think he is almost ready to run a marathon," Harry bragged, proud at how well Louis was doing only hours after the long hospital stay.

Anne laughed, and Louis blushed.

"Well if he is going to go out running, he needs to eat up first. I set up a couple of TV trays in the living room for you. I'll bring some soup once the once you're settled back in."

They walked back into the living room slowly, where Harry helped Louis into a seated position on the sofa.

Louis turned to face Harry and gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I really needed that."

"Next time don't be shy about asking for help sooner, Lou." Harry chuckled. "I really don't mind."

Louis smiled and nodded. "You just looked so peaceful in your sleep, I didn't want to disturb you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Watching me sleep, huh?"

Louis blushed slightly. "Like you didn't watch me sleep in the hospital."

It was Harry's turn to blush. "You got me there."

They both let out soft laughs as Anne entered the living room carrying a tray filled with two steaming bowls of homemade chicken soup and a plate stacked high with toast.

Once she had their trays set up, she turned to look at Louis.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked. "Did you get enough rest?"

Louis nodded his head.

Anne smiled. "That's good to hear. You enjoy the soup and I will come back to collect the dishes in a little while.

She turned to walk away but notice Louis start to open his mouth, as if he intended to say something.

"T-Thank you, Anne."

Her heart felt warmed at the simple words the teen said to her. It was a great feeling knowing he was opening up to her more and more.

"You are very welcome, sweetheart," She replied, a proud grin plastered on her face.

The boy's watched her leave the living room and then dug into their bowl of soup.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, his mouth full of chicken soup.

Louis swallowed his mouthful before replying. "It is very good. It's nice to eat real food for a change."

"Yeah, those doctors didn't let you have much actual food, did they?"

Louis shook his head. "Only applesauce and pudding cups, everything else was through one of those IV's."

Harry gave a sympathetic smile. "But now you get to enjoy to amazing cooking skills of my mom. You will be fat within weeks."

Louis chuckled. "I will eat whatever she gives me as long as you can promise it wont be applesauce or pudding."

Harry smirked before yelling out. "Hey mom, Louis wants some pudding for desert!"p

In response, Louis chucked a pillow at his head, causing Harry to almost spill his soup. He made an innocent face and raised his hands as if to say "what did I do?"

The boys continued slurping away at their bowls of soup, onto they finished a bowl full each, as well as a couple slices of the buttered toast. Harry had just set his spoon back into the bowl with a small giggle when Anne strode into the room with a grin.

"There's that laugh I've been missing for the past few weeks," she said happily, looking at Harry. "Thanks for bring that sound back, Louis. I've really missed it around here."

Harry's cheeks flushed, as he looked at his mother in mock disapproval.

"Are you boys all done with dinner? Louis there is something I want to show you..."

Louis' eyes widened and he turned his head to face Harry, who sat next to him and gave him a nod and a knowing grin. Louis turned his eyes back to Anne and nodded unsure.

"Alright, come on, then." Anne said, nodding her head in the direction of the hallway.

Louis pressed his palm to the coffee table and pulled himself to a standing position with a small wince. Harry stood up and place a hand on Louis' forearm.

"Let's go see what my mom is all excited about."

They walked down the familiar hallway, this time with Louis walking almost fully under his own steam. There were a couple of moments where he stumbled slightly, but Harry was right there beside him to offer him an arm for support.

_I'll never let you fall_

Louis was surprised to see Anne stop in front of a closed door directly across from the door leading into the bathroom. A wide grin spread across Anne's face as she turned the knob and opened the door.

"I know it's kind of small. Up until a couple of days ago, it was just an office." She said, stepping into the room.

Louis' eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

He and Harry stepped towards the doorway and when Louis was finally able to see what was inside the room, his breath caught and he felt his knees grow slightly weak.

It was a bedroom.

A real bedroom.

The walls of the room were covered in dark blue paint, which added a touch of comfort.

There was a twin-sized bed along the opposite wall with a light gray comforter and and a soft, fuzzy throw blanket draped over the end of the bed. Two large fluffy pillows lay near the head of the bed in a bright red color, matching the blanket.

Next to the bed was a small nightstand and on top of it, stood a tall green table lamp with a white shade, and a small silver charging system for his phone. A tall floor lamp sat on the opposite side of the bed, which was already turned on, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Next to it, sat a small, keyboard piano.

Louis stared at the piano for a long moment, a memory of a past conversation he had with Harry running through his mind.

_'I mostly play because it is a great escape mechanism'_

_'I like to play when I need some alone time; when I need to escape from reality'_

Louis turned his head to Harry, he couldn't believe the teen had remembered that. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago.

Louis turned his attention back on the room, noticing a large wooden dresser on the far wall and a large mirror hanging above it. On top of the dresser Louis could see a basket containing personal items; a comb, shampoo, a toothbrush, deodorant, and a bunch of other important things.

There was even a small black flat screen TV affixed to the wall facing the bed. Below it was a shelf filled with numerous DVDs, and an X-box with games that sat next to it.

Next to the bookshelf was a simple wooden desk made from dark-coloured oak. On top of the desk was a small silver lamp, a holder filled with different coloured pens and writing supplies, and a journal. A well-cushioned chair with wheels sat next to the desk.

A large bulletin board hung neatly about the desk, and contained a calendar, and a collage of different football players and other things of the sport.

What caught Louis' eye immediately was the picture of Harry and Anne that was on one corner of the board.

A shiver ran up Louis' spine.

_Family._

_They want me to be a part of their family._

"I-It's perfect. T-Thank you," Louis stammered, the emotions he was feeling hitting him hard.

He couldn't believe all the nice things Harry and Anne gave him. When he lived at home with his father, before he came out, he had a lot of expensive things. But at the apartment with his mother, they couldn't afford a piano, or an X-box. And when they moved in with Jason, anything of Louis', other than some clothes, had gotten destroyed in their time of living there when the man would get angry.

"If there is anything you don't like, don't be afraid to let us know. We want you to be happy here," Anne explained.

Louis shook his head. "No...I-I love everything."

Anne smiled. "I'm glad. Now, the bathroom is right across from here, and both Harry's room, and my own is right down the hallway.

_Harry wont be staying with me?_

Louis simply nodded his head, trying to mask the disappointment and anxiety at the news.

"Louis, I have one more thing for you," Anne said stepping towards the dresser. She opened up the top drawer and pulled something out before walking back over to where Louis was now sitting in on the desk chair.

She smiled and placed the item on Louis' lap.

It was his football jersey.

It was neatly pressed and folded; looking brand new.

There were no bloodstains on the fabric anymore, and the few tears had been repaired.

Louis' eyes clouded over with tears and his lower lip trembled slightly. When he finally looked up at Anne, who stood directly in front of him with a loving smile, his emotions bubbled to a climax and took over.

He stood up from the chair clumsily and threw himself into Anne's unsuspecting arms.

Instantly, upon contact, tears began to slide freely from his eyes and he shook with emotion as she clutched him tightly into her chest.

"It's okay sweetheart." Anne cooed, running her fingers through Louis' fringe. "It's going to be okay now."

Louis continued to sob into Anne's chest for several minuets as she continued her reassuring movements and words.

When he finally pulled away from her, a feeling of warmth spread across his face and he suddenly felt embarrassed for having lost his composure

He glanced around the room, _his_  room, expecting to see Harry standing next to him awkwardly, but was surprised to discover that he and Anne were now alone.

Harry immediately picked up on his insecurity and brushed away his tears with her fingers.

"He stepped out a moment ago, Louis." She reassured. "He thought we could use a moment of privacy."

Louis nodded thankfully. He had already cried enough in front of Harry to last a lifetime.

"You really weren't expecting this, were you?" Anne asked, running her fingers down his tear-stained cheekbone once again.

Louis shook his had and Anne's heart filled with a combination of both sadness and comfort.

_He's been through so much, I am glad he has us to love and look after him._

"Well, this is all for you." She said proudly, pressing her lips to his forehead. "And we're happy to have you live with us."

"T-thank you." He sobbed.

"Aww honey." Anne sighed. "You're important to us. You're an amazing boy; so brave and strong. It's our pleasure to have you stay with us."

Louis, at a complete loss for words, just gaped at the woman in front of him.

The women who opened her home to him.

And more than that, opened her heart to him.


	32. Chapter 32

The sun was long gone, the moon hanging high in the sky causing an illuminated glow to run through the windows in the dark house.

It was quite in the home; peaceful as the occupants slept soundly in their rooms, exhausted from the day.

Everything was calm.

Until it wasn't.

A terrified scream pierced through the silence of the Styles household, causing Anne to wake up with a start.

She shot out of bed, forgoing her slippers and robe and darted down the hallway in her fuzzy pink pyjama bottoms, and matching tank top.

When she reached the door leading into Louis' bedroom, her eyes widened when she turned the knob and found the door was locked.

A second wail sounded from behind the closed door, sending chills up Anne's spine.

"Louis?" She pounded on the door with a fist, fear wreaking through her body. "Louis! Open up the door, sweetie."

When Anne received no response from Louis, she continued pounding on the door, cursing herself for not removing the lock that had been on the door handle.

"Come on, Louis, it's Anne!" She shouted. "Please unlock this door!"

The terrified screams had stop, turning into frightened whimpers, and Anne found herself at a lost of what to do.

Harry came running out of his room and down the hallway in that moment, with his curly hair wild, and his eyes worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

Anne planted her forehead hard on the wooden door, defeated.

"He locked the door."

Harry's heart sunk.

_oh._

_Louis didn't feel safe._

_He locked the door because he didn't feel safe._

Anne removed her head and started pounding her fist on the door again, desperate for the teenager locked inside to open up for her.

"Stop!" Harry yelled, grabbing his mothers fists from striking the door again.

She turned her head to look at her son, eyes widened, jaw dropped at his actions. She raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"That is probably just scaring him more." He explained. "Let me try."

Harry took a step closer to the door, his mouth almost touching the hard wood as he spoke.

"Louis? It's Harry." He said softly, but made sure his voice was loud enough to carry into the room. "Can you hear me?"

No reply.

"I am here with my mom," he explained. "We are worried about you."

Silence.

"You are safe hear, at home...with your family."

Harry was hoping that would get some kind of response from the scared boy, but it didn't.

_At least he stopped screaming._

Harry turned to face his mom. "I don't know what to do."

She shook her head, at a lost for words. "Me either."

Harry sighed before gently taping on the door. "Louis, please can you tell me if you are okay?"

Nothing.

_What is he doing in there?_

_It's too quiet now._

_Is he...hurting himself?_

The thought hit Harry hard.

"Mom, you don't think he would hurt himself, do you?"

Anne's eyes widened, the first time the thought crossed her mind, and when it did, she visibly paled.

_He wouldn't._

_Would he?_

"Louis, please. You are scaring me!" Harry cried, knocking on the door once more.

Finally, a soft click could be heard on the other side of the door.

_He unlocked the door._

It took Harry a moment to realize, and when he did, he pushed the door open and took a small step through the doorway.

He was greeted by the image of Louis sitting on the bed, arms wrapped tightly around his shaking form, face pale.

Harry looked him over, checking for any signs that the boy had harmed himself.

There were none.

He let out a sigh of relief before walking towards Louis.

"Hi." He greeted, a small comforting smile playing on his lips.

Louis took in a shuddering breath and raised his eyes to connect them with Harry's.

"Thank you for unlocking the door, Louis." Harry stepped towards him slowly. "We were really worried."

Louis' terrified eyes softened and filled with tears.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Louis. It's me." Harry replied sadly. "I'm here."

As soon as Harry saw Louis' lower lip start to tremble, he rushed over and pulled the boy into his arms, rocking them both back and forth.

"I t-though it was him. I thought he was t-trying to get in here..." Louis sobbed.

"It's okay Lou." Harry sooth, his lips close to Louis' ear. "I've got you."

"I really thought I was back there again, in Jason's house."

"It was just a nightmare, Louis." Harry reassured. "He's gone, locked away for the rest of his life. He can never hurt you again."

"I know." Louis sniffled. "But it was just so real."

Harry didn't reply, just kept rocking them and running his hand through Louis' soft hair, calming them both down.

Anne stood in the doorway, watching to make sure Louis was okay, but not wanting to interrupt the moment they were having. Harry was the calming force for Louis, and she didn't want to disturbed that. So, when she finally decided the teen would be okay, she quietly walked to her own bedroom.

"I'm sorry." Louis cried.

"No, shh. You have nothing to be sorry for." Harry cooed.

"I woke you and Anne up."

Harry smiled and placed a soft kiss on Louis forehead. "That doesn't matter."

"I also locked the door."

Harry sighed. "Can I ask why you did that?"

"I-I don't really know. You have been sleeping beside me since you saved me, and I knew I was safe then. But, without you by my side, there was nothing that would stop the nightmares. I thought maybe the locked door would keep them away."

Harry's heart broke.

"Louis, I will stay by your side for however long you need me too."

"Really?"

"Of course. You keep the nightmares away from me too."

Louis looked up. "You have nightmares too?"

Harry nodded his head.

"What are they about?"

Harry ran his fingers through Louis' fringe before he replied. "It's mostly me being haunted by Jason's dark, evil eyes. But the worst dreams I have, is that it was you that got shot, instead of Jason."

It was Louis' turn to run a comforting hand through Harry's curls.

"You have no idea how terrified I was that you had been killed. That it was your blood that splattered my face, and not his."

"But it wasn't," Louis whispered.

Harry nodded. "But in my nightmares, it was. And it was all my fault because I couldn't open my eyes."

Harry felt a few tears roll down his face, all the emotions and thoughts that he had kept hidden away finally bubbling to the surface all at once. He had been so strong on the outside, knowing Louis needed a rock to move past the horrific events, but on the inside, Harry was just as broken.

Before he knew it, his breathing was coming in fast, chopped breaths, and the tears were running down his face.

The sight came as a shock to Louis, he had never seen Harry look so broken and fragile before. He had been the strong one, always there for Louis, always comforting him, and always keeping him from slipping back into the darkness.

_He's been there for me, it's my turn to be there for him._

He switch positions with Harry, now taking the taller boy into his own arms, and Harry fell into them, clinging onto Louis' shirt with a tight grip, his tears soaking through the thin cotton.

Louis was ashamed of himself for being so lost in his own pain, he couldn't she that Harry was hurting just as much.

He was running his fingers through Harry's thick curls watching as his form shook with sobs.

"Let it out Harry, just let it all out."

Louis knew now that Harry had been holding all of this in, and that what he needed right now was to let go of all the emotions he kept hidden away.

"I'm sorry I didn't see." He whispered. "But I'm here now, just like you were for me."

It was several minuets before Harry's breath finally calmed down and returned to normal, and his tears stopped flowing down his cheeks.

His reddened eyes looked up into Louis' blue.

Louis greeted him with a smile. "You feel better?"

Harry nodded his head softly. "T-thank you."

Louis brushed his curls some more. "You have been my shoulder to cry on, the least I could do is be yours."

"We're both just a couple of messes, aren't we?"

Louis chuckled. "We are. Your mom sure does have her hands full with the two of us, doesn't she?"

Harry laughed. "She does."

"Hey, Harry?" Louis asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do...do you want me to play the piano for you?"

Harry smiled. Music was something the two of them had in common, it was both a way from them to escape from the cruelties of the world. It was something Louis had shared with him when they first met, and now he was willing to share it again.

It was his way of comforting Harry.

"I would love you too."

Louis gave a small head nod and Harry removed himself from the boy's arms. He scooted himself off the bed before walking slowly to the small keyboard the Styles had included in his room.

He sat down on the cushioned bench and ran his fingers over the smooth white keys, took a deep breath, and let his figures press down.

The enchanting and somewhat mesmerizing tune rang through the room sounding like icicles and little sleigh bells mixed into one impacting combination. Harry could feel the sadness of the tone seep into his ears and flood through his veins.

He got up from the bed and stood behind Louis, watching as his fingers danced across the white keys; his eyes shut, lost in the song.

Harry moved even closer, his chest pressed against Louis' back, arms wrapping under the teen's arms and around his body, his chin resting on the top of Louis head.

Louis smiled at the sudden contact and opened his eyes back up as his finished his melody.

"That was beautiful, Louis." Harry complimented, wrapping his arms tighter around the boy. "What was that song called?"

"It was just something I made up as I was playing," Louis replied with a shrug.

Harry was shocked. It had been one of the most beautiful songs he had ever heard, and Louis had just made it up, on the spot?

_He is perfect._

"Lou, that is amazing."

"It's nothing, really. I just play what I feel." He explained. "I haven't played since that day in the auditorium at school, so I am sure it sounded rusty."

Harry shook his head. "It sounded perfect."

Louis tilted his head up to look at Harry, who was now looking down at the shorter boy.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Lou."

"Thank you for letting me, Curly."

Harry placed his lips on Louis' forehead and gave him a soft kiss, causing Louis to smile at the contact.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here with you tonight?" Harry asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Louis whispered as he got up and pulled Harry along with him as he limped slowly to the bed.

The two of them crawled in under the warm covers, facing each other. Louis tucked his head in against Harry's chest, breathing in his musky scent. Harry wraped an arm around Louis, pulling him closer as he rested his chin back on the top of Louis' head, loving the way it fit perfectly.

"Goodnight, Curly." Louis mumbled against his chest.

Harry moved his head down to give the teenager another tender kiss to the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Lou."

Harry's eyes drifted shut, the melody of Louis' song still playing in his ears. The combination of that, and the warmth of the boy resting in his arms, kept the nightmares away.


	33. Chapter 33

Cold hands.

Rough, calloused hands gripping at his chin hard enough to leave behind purple bruises.

"Open up for me."

Pain stung hard on his cheek, the cold hand slapping him.

"I said open this mouth."

There was screaming.

Who was screaming?

Were the screams his own?

He couldn't remember trying to scream.

He couldn't remember anything.

Everything was fuzzy and hazy and...wrong.

There was a ringing in his ears.

Was that from the painful slap to the face?

No. It was from the gun.

The gun!

Had it gone off?

Nothing made sense.

It was too loud.

Someone was crying, begging...screaming.

Why wouldn't the screams just stop?

There was blood. Too much blood.

He could feel it on him. Could feel the coppery liquid splattered on his skin.

Pain. So much pain.

Wasn't anyone going to help?

They need help.

No.

They  _needed_  help.

It's too late now.

He's gone.

He's dead.

And it was all his fault.

__________________________________

Louis turned his head sharply at the soft sound Harry made, who was curled up with a blanket fast asleep on one end of the couch. It was a Sunday afternoon, and the two boys had been spending the day watching movies and eating junk food. Harry had dozed off about an hour ago.

Another sound escaped the boys lips, and Louis frowned.

It wasn't a snore or any kind of breathing sound.

It was a whimper.

That's when Louis finally took in Harry's appearance.

His eyes were scrunched up in a combination of fear and pain, and drops of sweat were beaded on his now pale face, illuminated from the sun shinning in from the slots between the curtains.

The series of whimpers and desperate whines were now seeping out from Harry's lips louder, making him sound like a scared child.

Louis frowned.

He'd never actually witnessed Harry having a nightmare before. 

It was hard seeing the one constant strength in Louis' eyes so restless in his sleep; he looked positively terrified.

Louis reached out his hand and nudged Harry's shoulder gently. He was hoping the gentle touch would be enough to chase away the nightmares, allow Harry's unconscious mind to know he wasn't alone, and that he was safe.

It didn't work.

Harry recoiled at the touch, and a pained gasp echoed though the living room.

Louis' heart shattered.

"H-Harry?" He whispered, carefully nudging the teen again.

Louis' blood turned cold as Harry's lips slipped open and a string of pitiful words began to spill out.

"It's all my fault...it's all my fault...it's all my fault."

Several tears slipped down Louis' face, and he brought his hand up roughly to wipe them away in angry motions.

Here he was, acting weak and pathetic when Harry clearly needed him to be strong.

_I need to wake him up._

He started to reach out to the trembling boy but hesitated.

_What do I do if he freaks out?_

He remembered the other night when Harry finally broke down crying, keeping his emotions in for so long that they finally spilled out. He was able to calm the other boy down then, but this was different. This time Harry was scared, trapped in a memory his imagination had created for him.

 Louis closed his eyes momentarily, gathering the courage he would need to help Harry, and closed the gap between them.

"H-Harry?" He stuttered as his own trembling fingers made contact with the taller teen's shoulder. "P-please...please w-wake up."

Louis cursed his inability to force the words out with more potency. Now was not the time for him to be weak. Harry needed him.

He grimaced and tried again.

"Harry?" His voice was slightly louder now. "Harry...p-please?"

There was no change.

Harry's entire frame shook next to him.

_I wish Anne was here. She would know what to do._

Anne had left the boy's home alone that afternoon, scheduling a meeting with the school to discuss Louis' situation and the amount of day's he and Harry had missed.

_I have to do this._

Louis thought for a moment before making a decision.

Carefully and slowly, Louis reached across Harry's torso and gathered him into his arms. He gently dragged the boy's shuddering body, a dead weight, into his lap and allowed Harry to dozily wrap his arms around his middle.

The whimpers immediately ceased, replaced instead by sobs and soft cries.

"It's okay." Louis whispered softly, trying in vain to stay composed. He blinked away his own tears as he readjusted Harry in his arms before gently bringing his right hand up and allowing his fingers to comb through the teen's softer curly hair.

"I'm here." He wept. "I'm here...a-and I'm not going anywhere."

Louis sucked in a deep breath and practiced his words inside the safety of his own mind.

He knew exactly what he wanted say.

He wanted to ask Harry to wake up, to tell him he's safe.

He wanted to promise Harry that he wasn't alone.

There were so many things that he wanted to say.

That he needed to say.

So many words.

So many promises.

"P-please..."

It was the only word Louis seemed to be able to say out loud.

A sound eerily similar to a growl bubbled inside of Louis' throat.

It was so frustrating.

He just needed Harry to hear him.

"H-Harry?" He tried again, this time leaving his eyes closed. Maybe if he focused harder...

"C-can you h-hear me?"

Finally, Louis felt the boy shift just slightly.

His chest ached.

Did this mean Harry could hear him?

Would he respond?

"Harry?" He asked once more. "Can you hear me?"

A nod. A tiny little nod that Louis would have missed if he wasn't holding Harry tight in his arms.

Relief flooded through him.

He held onto the shaking boy, not talking, just rocking them back and forth in the motion Harry often used to sooth Louis.

Harry's head felt like it was spinning. His eyes were shut, but everything seemed foggy to his confused mind.

_Is this real?_

_I... I need this to be real._

_I need him._

_Please let him be okay._

_I need him to be okay._

"Harry, can you open your eyes for me?"

_That's Louis._

_My Louis._

_He's here._

_He's not...._

_He didn't...._

Harry desperately wanted to open his eyes.

There was a chance... there was a chance that it was all just a nightmare. There was a chance that this was real, that it was Louis here, with him, talking to him, holding him. There was a chance that everything was okay.

He could feel Louis.

He could hear him.

Smell him.

All he needed to do was open his eyes, and he'd know for sure.

But... what if...?

What if this wasn't real?

What if Louis was really gone?

He'd heard the shot.

He'd felt the blood; warm and sticky in his face.

Louis' blood.

"Harry?"

_Louis._

_Real Louis._

_He wasn't dead._

"Please come back to me, Harry."

He felt a gentle squeeze against his fingers.

He felt a hand run it's fingers through his hair.

_Louis._

_I need to open my eyes._

Harry opened his eyes.

The second they focused on the wide blue ones in front of him, Harry knew it was true.

Louis was staring back at him.

He was here.

And he was...okay.

But he look worried; really worried. His eyes were open wide and Harry noticed a few dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

But he was here.

"L-Louis?" The single most important word in the entire universe stumbled out of Harry's lips. His voice was broken, weak and filled with emotion, but it didn't matter, because Louis was okay.

The second his name slipped from Harry's lips, something inside of Louis broke wide open. Tears began to form in his eyes again and he nodded quickly, not trusting his voice to speak aloud.

Harry was back.

He was finally back from whatever nightmare he had been stuck in.

The boys stared at each other for several seconds, both taking in the welcomed atmosphere before lunging at each other and forming a tight embrace that they both wished would last forever.

Tears slipped down their cheeks as they tightened their hold on one another.

Louis sniffled as he hugged Harry closer.

He'd finally gotten him back.

He was never going to let go again.

"I t-thought y-you were...d-dead," Harry cried out, his words muffled by his face being buried on Louis' shoulder.

"No..." Louis gasp, tightening his grip even more. "I am right here."

Harry pulled his head up to look into Louis' tear-filled eyes again. "It was so real."

Louis shook his head and brought his hands up and placed them on both of Harry's cheeks, his eyes never leaving Harry's. "It wasn't."

"What if it was? What if this is what isn't real?"

Harry's breathing starting to pick up, his heart thumping rapidly at the thoughts invading his mind.

"No, Harry, don't think like that. This is real. I am with you," Louis assured.

Harry wasn't having it, his eyes falling shut, his head shaking back and forth.

_No no no. Harry, don't do this again, please._

"Harry, open your eyes again for me."

Harry shook his head harder. Louis' hands were still cupping his face, moving back and forth with the motion Harry was making.

Harry's breathing was now coming in quick, shuddering breaths. It almost sounded like he was wheezing.

"Harry, you need to calm down."

More choppy breaths.

_He's having a panic attack._

"Shh...Harry, just breath."

More gasps for air.

"Harry please, just listen to my voice."

It wasn't helping. Nothing Louis was saying was getting through to Harry. His eyes were still squeezed shut, his head was still shaking in the repetitive motion, and his breathing sounded like a fish out of the water.

Louis took a step back, helplessly watching as Harry broke down right before his very eyes. He didn't want to see Harry like this.

He needed Harry to know that this was real, he needed Harry to  _feel_ him.

Stepping forward, Louis reached for Harry's quivering hands, "I'm here," he spoke softly, "I'll always be here."

And then he leaned in, his eyes slipping shut as his lips connected with the boys' in front of him.

Harry's breath caught, his eyes shooting open before he allowed them to fall shut once more. All of his fears evaporated as the taste of Louis soft lips pressed to his, calmness replacing every shattering horror that had flooded his frenzied mind only moments before. And it was peace.

Pure peace.

Slowly, they pulled apart. Their foreheads touching, their eyes still shut as the kiss lingered on their lips.

"I'm here," Louis whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY JUST KISSED!!!! *gasp*


	34. Chapter 34

Harry sighed as he tossed a particularly heavy textbook into his backpack. It was a Monday morning, and his first day back at school in what felt like ages.

He was beyond upset when his mother got back from her meeting with the school and she told him that they wouldn't let him skip any more days. They said he didn't have a good enough reason to miss anymore school.

That is what made Harry the most angry.

He probably had the best reason in the world to skip. He had witnessed something horrific, was currently suffering from what he believed was post traumatic stress disorder, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone, and he was still caring for Louis. His sweet and perfect Louis.

That was one good thing, Louis didn't have to go back just yet. He was, after all, still healing from the amount of abuse his body was put through and the surgery he had.

Harry was both glad and anxious about this.

He was happy that Louis got more time to heal not only physically, but mentally as well.

But the teenager couldn't help but feel anxious about leaving Louis alone.

What if Louis needed him? What if he had a panic attack and Harry wasn't there to calm him down?

_What if I have one, and Louis isn't there for me?_

That's really what had Harry scared.

He needed Louis.

He needed the only thing that kept his demons away, the only person able to make him feel safe, and the only one calm him down when his imagination of what could have happened runs wild.

"You will be fine," Louis told him, almost as if he could read the boy's mind.

Harry gave a weak smile. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am here, just a phone call away," he comforted. "Plus, you will have Niall, who I am sure won't leave your side."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, he already told me he'd hold my hand and everything."

Louis chuckled and rolled his eyes slightly. "He's missed you."

"I know. I feel bad that I haven't haven't seen him in awhile. I just, it's hard to be away from you, and it's hard to let anyone near you."

"I feel the same way."

"Really?" Harry asked. "So I'm not crazy?"

"Well, you are a little crazy," Louis joked. "But I completely know what you mean. It's still hard for me to let certain people around me. I don't know why, but it just is."

Harry frowned. "You seem to be doing fine with my mom."

"That's different. She...reminds me of my own mom."

Harry walked over to the shorter boy and pulled him into a tight embrace. "You miss her, don't you?"

Louis nodded his head against Harry's shoulder. "So much. Anne told me that she is doing better. Even offered to take me to see her soon. But I am scared."

Harry rubbed his hand up and down Louis' back.

"I'm scared to see her looking so weak in the hospital bed. I'm scared to see her hooked up to the machines while shes unconscious. I don't think I am brave enough."

Harry pulled back so he was gazing straight into Louis' eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you; you are much braver than you think."

Louis stared back, his own eyes getting lost in Harry's perfect, beautiful green eyes. He felt his body warm up as the other boy's hot breath reached his face. Louis allowed his eyes to travel down Harry's face until they landed on his light pink lips.

Slowly, Louis leaned in, closing the small space between them and connecting his own lips with Harry's. It was only their second kiss, but it felt so natural to Louis. It didn't feel awkward like he always thought the first few kisses with someone new would feel. Instead, it felt magical.

Tiny jolts of electricity seemed to spread down Louis' spine; traveling though out his whole body.

And it felt incredible.

He felt Harry smile into the kiss before the other boy opened his lips slightly, giving Louis permission to enter his mouth.

It was complete trust; allowing Louis to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth. With everything that had happened, Louis knew letting someone in, in the most personal way possible, was hard for Harry.

So, he felt completely trusted.

And that feeling alone made the kiss so much more powerful.

Louis slipped his tongue inside the opening, taking his time to explore Harry.

Taking his time to just  _feel_ Harry.

Harry placed his hands on Louis' hips, pulling him even closer. He moaned softly into the kiss, causing Louis' whole body to warm up; making his toes curl. He ran his delicate fingers through Harry's tangled curls, tugging and pulling.

When the need for oxygen became too much, Harry pulled his lips away from Louis'. The short boy untangled his fingers from the curls, and looked from Harry's kiss-swollen lips back up to his eyes.

"You are braver then you think, too." He whispered in a husky voice.

Harry grinned and leaned forward to give Louis' lips one final peck before pulling away.

"I guess I should get going," Harry told the other boy

"I guess so," Louis said, his voice full of disappointment. "But before you go I, uh, sort of got you something."

Harry tilted his head to the side, confused as he watched Louis hobble over to the keyboard in the small bedroom.

Louis sat down on the cushioned benched and turned to look at Harry. "Now, I warn you that I am no where near as talented as you in the song-writing department, but I wanted to share this with you."

Harry stepped closer to the other boy. "Oh, Lou..."

He was unsure what to say.

Louis just grinned at him before focusing his eyes on the white keys, and pressing down so a soft melody rung out, echoing on the walls.

Harry waited in anticipation to hear the angelic voice flow out of Louis' mouth. He remembered being mesmerized by it before, when he had heard Louis singing in the shower in the locker room.

The notes of the piano stopped for a split second, Louis sucked in a deep breath, then pressed back on on the keys; this time, his voice rang out, flowing into Harry's ears and sending sharp tingles down his spine.

_"All I want now is to be with you_   
_Cause you know I've been everywhere else_   
_Looking back at what you got me through_   
_You knew me better than I knew myself_   
  
_When I feel lost and I can't find my way_   
_When words are at a loss I can hear you say_   
  
_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died_   
_I will still be around oh and I, I'm still on your side_   
_When everything's wrong, I will still be around_   
_By your side_   
  
_Fighting my way back to where you are_   
_The only place I ever felt at home_   
_Stumbling backwards through the dark_   
_I know how it feels to be alone_   
_And where we go is where I wanna be_   
_And in the silence I hear you say to me_   
  
_I'll be by your side, when all hope has died_   
_I will still be around, oh and I, I'm still on your side_   
_When everything's wrong, I will still be around"_

Silence flooded the bedroom as the final note rang out.

Harry had tears glistening in his eyes.

They weren't tears of fear.

Or of sadness.

They were tears of joy.

Of strength.

And of love.

Joy for the amazing boy that came into his life

Strength that his presence alone gave Harry.

Love for every fiber of his being.

"Lou...I...."

"Shh," Louis interrupted, placing a single finger to Harry's lips. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know that I am here."

He stood up from the bench and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"And I'm not going anywhere."

_______________________________________

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

The rhythmic beat of Harry's heart pounded hard against his chest.

_Deep breaths._

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

His feet stayed planted on the hard, cement sidewalk. The hustle and bustle of rushing students made their way past him. Their loud voices, talk of their weekend adventures, rang into Harry's ears as he stood staring at the school.

_I can do this._

_It's just school._

_I've been going to school for as long as I can remember._

_There is nothing to be afraid of._

"You know, you have to actually move your feet to get inside the school."

Harry jumped at the unexpected voice directed at him.

"Niall, you scared me!"

The blonde smiled and placed a soft hand on Harry's shoulder. "Sorry buddy. But really, how come you are still standing out here?"

"I...I was just waiting for you," He lied, not wanting to get into a long talk about his irrational fears.

"We could have drove to school together, you know," Niall replied with an eye roll.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I didn't think of that."

Niall laughed. "Come on, I will walk with you to your locker."

The blonde boy walked ahead, and Harry followed, reminding himself to just breath.

Louis voice echoed in his mind.

_"I'm here."_

Harry smiled.

He could do this.

It was a short walk, Niall talking about the boring things that had been going on in their school.

Nothing exciting.

Harry had just opened his locker when another familiar voice spoke to him.

"Well, well, well... Look who has finally decided to show their face around here."

Harry flinched and turned his head slowly to the voice.

He was greeted by a smirking Liam.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry gulped, Liam's piercing eyes burning holes straight through the boy's body.

Niall took a protective step in front of Harry. "You need to walk away, Liam."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do I?"

He took another step forward, this time as a threat. "I'm not going to tell you again, Liam. Walk away."

Liam rolled his eyes and glanced around Niall, his eyes meeting Harry's wide ones. "Aww, come on now. I just want to have a chat with my old friend. He's missed me."

The blonde boy reached his hands up and placed them on Liam's chest, giving him a harsh shove. "You aren't going to talk to him  _ever_ again."

Liam's lips curled up into a smug smirk. "What, are you Harry's body guard  _and_ his voice now? Can the little fairy not speak for himself anymore?"

Niall took a deep breath, trying to calm down his growing rage. His fists were clinching and shaking, ready to take a swing at the smirking bully. 

A chuckle broke from Liam's lip as he took a step back from the other two teens. "This was a lovely chat boys, we will have to do it again sometime."

He laughed again. "You'll have to invite that boy toy Tomlinson of yours, Harry. That would be loads of fun."

He flashed another smirk as he stepped away from the two teens and walking past them, not giving either boy a chance to respond.

Niall shook his head in disbelief. "It blows my mind that we were once friends with him."

He turned to face his friend, concern instantly flowing through his veins when his eyes connected on Harry. The curly-haired boy was visibly shaking, his eyes blown wide, and a small amount of perspiration rested on his forehead.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't say anything, just turned on his heel and started walking with such deliberate speed Niall nearly had to jog to keep up with him.

"Harry," Niall gasped, "Buddy, slow down and talk to me."

"Home." Harry stated flatly, not breaking his stride.

"Harry, please..." Niall tried to make himself visible to his best friend, jogging in and out of his peripheral vision, but Harry's eyes remained focused steadily ahead until he pushed open the doors at the school's entrance.

As they got further and further from the school, it was like whatever had been pulling Harry along by some invisible rope seemed to let go. His toes caught on cracks and bumps that weren't there, he weaved back and forth, like he was unsure what direction to move in, but his eyes remained forward. Finally, with his pace so broken, Niall was able to dash in front of the other boy. He twisted around and grabbed Harry by the elbows, forcing him to stop moving. Harry blinked at him a few times; he seemed lost.

"Harry, hey, look at me." Niall tried to get the other boy to meet his eyes. "I want to help you. What do you need?"

Niall could see the paleness of the other's boy's face growing. "I need to throw up."

"Wha-" Before he could finish, Harry had jerked from Niall's hold.

He stumbled a few steps into a yard of some random house. He doubled over, gagging and heaving into the grass.

"Jesus." Niall murmured, hurrying to the other boy's side. When he placed a hand on his back, Harry startled, stumbling again.

Niall held up both hands. "Harry, it's me, only me."

Harry's breathing was shallow; the outline of his shoulders shuddered visibly. He stared at Niall for a moment before nodding slowly.

Niall took a tentative step toward the other boy. When Harry showed no indication that he was again going to bolt, or vomit, Niall reached a hand out to his elbow. "Come on, let's get you home."

Harry walked slowly, but his feet were less clumsy. Niall kept one hand just above his forearm, wary of the possibility that his friend might suddenly fall. When Niall could see the small house coming into view, he felt a rush of relief. Harry seemed to take heart in the sight of his home as well, for his pace increased just a little as they turned up the driveway. Once inside, he slumped against the wall as though his weight were suddenly too much for him to hold upright on his own.

Niall closed the door behind them and gently took Harry by the elbow. "Come sit down."

Harry didn't argue. He let Niall lead him into the kitchen where he sank into the kitchen chair he pulled out in silence. Niall filled a glass with water from the sink and brought it to Harry.

"Drink this. I'm going to find you crackers or something to eat."

Niall made his way over to pantry to grab some saltine crackers when he notice the note taped on the door.

_Harry,_

_I took Louis to the hospital to visit his mother._

_Not sure if we will be back before you get home from school._

_Louis is doing fine, so don't worry._

_Love_ _Mom._

Niall mentally groaned. He was almost positive that right now, Louis was the one person Harry needed.

"Harry," Niall said as he took the note down from the pantry door. "Your mom left a note for you."

He handed the note to the other boy and watched his eyes glance over the words.

Harry slowly nodded his head, his features seemingly void of all emotions. "I'm just going to take a shower."

Niall frowned. "Harry..."

"I'm fine, Niall." He forced a smile. "Really. I just feel gross from getting sick."

"Are you..."

"Seriously, don't worry about me. You can go back to school. I'm fine."

Niall opened his moth to say something else, but Harry just shook his head cutting him off and turned his back, walking slowly down the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Niall sighed and sat down hard in the kitchen chair. One thing was for sure, Harry was  _not_ fine.

___________________________________

Harry heard the satisfying click the door made as he turned the lock. His whole body felt drained of all it's energy, but he found himself fighting the urge to smash his fist through the mirror.

He had no idea where this anger was coming from, but he was grateful there was a door separating him from the concerned and pitying face of his best friend on the other side. At least he was alone.

Images assaulted his memory as he tried to clear his head.

He slowly started to strip off his clothing. First to come off was his jacket, then his skinny jeans and sweater. As soon as he was naked, he turned the shower on as hot as it would go. He needed to clear his head; cleanse his body.

Even as the scalding water burned his skin, he could still feel the ice cold words of his bully cut through his entire being, he could feel cold metal of a gun pressed against his skin. No, against Louis' skin; the echoing bang still bouncing into his ears. Despite his best efforts to switch it off, his mind refused to let him and kept flashing up images to taunt him.

Tears of frustration were mixing with the water droplets on his face and he had no other option but to admit defeat. He sank to the floor of the tub and pulled his knees in tightly to his chest, burying his face and his weakness behind them, hoping to muffle the sobs so no one else would know. 

_Why am I so weak?_

___________________________________

Anne sat in the small waiting room, her leg tapping up and down nervously as she waited for the young boy she adopted into her heart to return.

She was surprised how willing Louis was to leave the house and return to the hospital. She had figured Harry must have said something to calm down any nerves Louis was having of seeing his ill mother in the hospital.

He was being so brave; telling Anne to wait out here while he saw his mother alone.

She protested at first, of course. She knew it had to be hard for anyone to see their loved one lying in a coma, let alone for Louis, since she was the only family he had left.

Not counting herself and Harry, that is.

But Louis insisted he go into her hospital room alone, explaining it was something he felt he needed to do. He had things he wanted to tell his mother, get off his chest, with just the two of them in the room.

Anne thought it was a good idea to give the boy what he wanted.

That was until she got this feeling in the pit of her stomach.

The feeling that something was completely and utterly wrong.

The sudden vibration of her cell phone startled her.

She let out a frown at the caller ID; Niall.

_Why would he be calling me?_

Suddenly it all clicked in her mind.

Why she had the sense of panic.

Why she felt something was wrong.

All the nerves that were forming in the pit of her stomach.

_Harry._

"Hello?" She answered, almost afraid to hear what the young blonde would say to her.

"Anne," the voice spoke to her in a rush of panic. "It's Harry..."


	36. Chapter 36

The white halls all blurred together as Louis was led down the long, never-ending hallway to his mother.

"Take all the time you want, and if you need anything, just press the call button." A friendly blonde nurse told Louis once they stood outside the room. She gave him a reassuring smile and a squeeze on his uninjured shoulder leaving him alone.

He placed a shaky hand on the door handle, and dizzy and breathless, Louis burst into his mothers private room.

Nothing could have prepared him for what greeted him.

Jay was lying stone still, her cheeks drained of all color leaving her a ghostly white color. She look shriveled up, too skinny to ever be considered healthy. There were multiple wires connected all over her body that lead to various machines. 

Louis heart dropped when his eyes landed on the tube down her throat.

_Jesus, she isn't even breathing on her own._

He felt physically sick. She hardly looked human anymore.

The doctors had told him she was getting better, but how could that be possible when she already looked...dead.

_"Mom?"_

It came out as a broken sob and Louis brought a hand to his lips to hold back the cries that desperately wanted to break free from his lips.

But he pushed them back; his mom needed him to be strong.

He pulled the chair in the room next to Jay's bed and sat down, grabbing his mother's small and frail hand into his own.

"Hi, mom." He whispered to her, not able to make his voice any louder. "I'm sorry I haven't come to see you yet. It's no excuse, but I have been dealing with some stuff..."

He paused, taking a deep breath in hopes of calming his racing heart.

"But I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened. So I don't want you to think that, okay?"

Louis took his thumb and ran small circles on the palm of her hand.

"Jason is out of our lives now, forever. And you can thank Harry for that."

He smiles, his eyes sparkling as it reached them.

"I don't know if you remember meeting him, but you would really like him. He's got this curly hair that is always so soft, and these eyes that always remind me of spring time because they are so green."

He smiles more as he continues to picture Harry.

"And he is the sweetest person I have ever met; always treating me well and making sure I am safe. He...he really saved me, mom. You know when you first got home from Africa and I was a mess? You told me that someday I would find someone who wouldn't just fix my broken heart, but would become a part of it. I...I think I found that person mom."

He paused again, his eyes glancing up to look at his mother's closed ones.

"I love him."

__________________________

"Niall," Anne spoke into the small speaker on her, he voice calm despite the rush of fear she was feeling. "What's wrong with Harry?"

His voice came in a rush over the line. "I don't know. He just panicked and then threw up and he said he was fine but I know he's not and he is taking a shower but something is wrong with him."

"Whoa, sweetie, calm down and breath." Anne instructed, not understanding exactly what Niall was saying in his breathless speech.

"You need to come home with Louis," he replied. "Right now."

The tone of the boy's voice had her out of her seat and walking towards the hospital room Louis was currently in. "Niall, you are really scaring me right now."

"I'm sorry, but...I've never seen Harry like this before," Niall told her. "I'm scared."

"I will be there soon, okay?"

"Okay, but please hurry."

"I will." She hung up her phone and was practically jogging as she moved down the hallway and to Jay's private room.

She opened the door ready to tell Louis it was time to leave, but she froze at the sight that greeted her.

Louis was holding his mothers hand, his head resting next to hers and his eyes shut, tear tracks visible down his pale cheeks.

She took a step closer to the pair and noticed Louis was asleep.

It wasn't fair. It took her forever to convince the boy to visit his ill mother, and when he finally agreed she promised he would have all the time he wanted with her. And now, here she was, cutting the visit short.

"Louis?" She said shaking his shoulder.

The teen jerked awake and flinched for a moment before he noticed Anne hovering above him. He rubbed a hand over his sleepy eyes. "Hi, Anne."

She gave him a half smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Hey sweetie, I'm really sorry, but we need to get home now."

Louis frowned and looked at his mom. "I don't want to leave her yet."

"I know, and I will bring you back soon, but..." she paused, unsure how Louis would take the news of there being something wrong with Harry.

"But what?" He pressed.

"Niall called me. Something happened with Harry and he needs us home. Needs  _you_  home."

Louis' face instantly drained of any color that was there, making his already pale cheeks paper white. He didn't speak as he got up from his chair. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, careful of the wires and tube, before grabbing Anne's arm and walking them out of the room, and out of the hospital.

_I'm coming Harry._

__________________________

 Niall was sitting at the kitchen table, his knee bouncing up and down, the only sound he could hear was the running water from the shower.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when Anne and Louis rushed through the door.

"Niall, how is he?" Anne asked when her eyes fell on the blonde.

"I don't know. He is still in the shower."

Anne frowned. "How long has he been in there?"

Niall shrugged. "Almost an hour, maybe."

She nodded and made her way to the bathroom. "Okay, I'm going to check on him."

Niall stood up and reached for her arm, stopping her. "I think...I think it would be best if Louis went in there." He turned his head and looked at the wide-eyed, pale boy standing in the kitchen. "We both know that he is what Harry needs right now."

Anne hesitated. This was her son, after all. Her own flesh and blood; her baby boy. But her baby was growing up, his mother was no longer the only person he found comfort in anymore.

No, there was someone else she knew made their way into his heart.

Became a  _part_ of his heart. 

And it was that part of Harry's heart that would sew the broken pieces of him back together.

"Go ahead, Louis." She nodded at him, giving him a small smile. "Go fix our boy."

Louis bit his bottom and walked down the hallway and to the bathroom.

He knocked slightly on the door. "Harry?"

He didn't wait for a reply as he turned the door handle, dread filling his body right away. "It's locked."

Anne looked at him from the kitchen and frowned. "What?"

"Do...do you have a key?"

She shook her head.

"Do, you have a paper clip? I got try to pick the lock." Louis was surprised at how calm his voice was.

Anne thought for a moment before pulling a bobby pin out of her hair. She handed it to Louis. "How do you know how to pick a lock?"

Louis wasted no time shoving the small hair clip into the lock. "I watch a lot of TV," he said with a shrug. 

It was only a few moments later when he was able to turn the door handle, pushing the door open. As he stepped into the room, he closed the door once more to give the two of the privacy.

He walked over to the shower curtain. "Harry?"

There was no response.

Louis held his breath as he pulled the curtain back.

His heart dropped. "Oh Harry."

Harry was sitting under the spray of the water, his knees pulled up and his head tucked down, hiding his face behind them. He looked so small sitting there.

Louis reached his small hand out to touch the boys shoulder, but pulled it away with a small gasp as the icy cold water hit his skin.

_Jesus, how long has he been sitting in the cold?_

He reached for the shower nozzle and turned the spray off.

"Don't turn the water off!" Harry's voice yelled out, causing Louis to jump. He quickly complied and turned it back on.

"Harry, talk to me," Louis begged, looking down at the boy who still wouldn't look up from his knees.

The only sound Harry made were soft, broken-sounding sobs.

Louis felt his own eyes well up with tears as he watched the broken boy. Without another thought about it, Louis found himself crawling into the tub, not caring about the cold water soaking through his clothes. He opened his arms up and wrapped the around Harry.

Harry finally responded to Louis' touch, lifting his head up and looking into Louis' eyes. "Lou?"

Louis nodded. "I'm here Harry, I'm right here."

Harry's bottom lip visibly trembled. He moved his arms away from his knees and wrapped them around Louis, burying his head in the other boy's chest.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's wet hair. "Harry, can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I don't know," Harry mumbled.

Louis frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I just...I..." He looked back up, water running down his face. Louis couldn't tell if the water was from the shower or from his tears.

Louis cupped Harry's cheek. "You can tell me."

"I ran into Liam," Louis flinched when he said the name of the bully. "And he just was talking, but I...I just froze. I couldn't find my voice, or move. I don't even think I could breath."

He was shaking as he recalled what happened in the school hallway.

"I was scared. It was like I got wrapped in a blanket made out of my own fear. And I don't even know why."

He buried his head in Louis chest once more as the trimmers ran through his body, sobs breaking out of his lips.

Louis just held on tighter to the boy, his heart breaking at the sight of the boy he loved breaking down.


	37. Chapter 37

The two teens sat on the shower floor for what felt like an eternity. The spray of the water mixed with their tears while their bodies shook from a mixture of mumbled cries and the ice cold water hitting their skin.

No words were spoken between them as they held on to each other as if their lives depended on it.

Louis wasn't sure how much time had slipped by when he finally decided to speak up.

"Harry?"

The curly-haired boy moved his head slightly, letting Louis know he was listening.

"I'm going to turn the water off now. Is that okay?"

Harry nodded his head against Louis' neck, loosening his grip so the other boy could twist his body to reach the nozzle and shut the water off.

"How 'bout we get you warmed up."

"Okay," Harry whispered.

He let go of Louis' soaked shirt completely this time, letting the other boy stand up. Once Louis was on his feet, he reached his hands down for Harry to take hold of and pulled him up. He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a fuzzy towel and wrapped it around Harry's waist, careful not to look at his most intimate parts. He wanted to respect Harry. He grabbed another towel and draped it over the boy's shoulders.

"Let's go to your room," Louis suggested. Harry just nodded, letting Louis help him out of the shower.

He kept his head down as they exited the bathroom, not wanting to see Niall or his mom's worried faces if they were close by.

When they made it to the safety of Harry's room, Louis pulled the door shut and turned the light on. He looked over at Harry and noticed he was shivering.

"Dry yourself off and I'll find you something warm to wear."

Harry ran the towel over his body, soaking up the small droplets of water. Goosebumps appeared on his bare skin in place of the water and he crossed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up.

Louis was rummaging through his dresser drawer before he pulled out a t-shirt with a big smile. "Look what I found."

He waved a Mickey Mouse shirt up, smiling at the memories it brought. It was a shirt Harry lent to Louis when he first stayed with them. It had made the two of them share some laughs, Harry claiming it was his favorite shirt. It had cheered Louis up at the time, and Harry had said it was a magical shirt, always able to get someone to smile.

Harry's lip twitched slightly as he held out his hand to take the shirt.

"I don't know, Curly, I think I'm going to change into it," Louis joked, hoping to get the other boy to smile.

And it worked.

Harry's eyes lit up from the dull state they were in, and his dimples came out as his lips curled up into a grin. 

"You're going to steal my favorite shirt?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't call it stealing," Louis declared.

"No?"

"No," Louis said with a laugh. "But I suppose I can let you wear your favorite shirt just this once."

Harry placed his hand over his heart. "I'm touched, Lou."

Louis walked over to the taller boy with the shirt.

"Arms up," he instructed. Harry lifted his arms up and Louis slipped the shirt on. He took a step back and looked at Harry in the silly Disney shirt. "I think I liked looking at you more without the shirt."

Harry stepped closer to Louis. "Oh really?"

Louis grinned. "Yeah."

"Well now it's my turn to get a nice view." Harry told him and Louis raised his eyes. "Arms up."

Louis raised his arms up to let Harry pull his wet tee off. The two teens found themselves repeating the same actions until they were dressed in warm and dry clothes sitting on Harry's bed.

"So," Louis started, not wanting to bring up this topic, but knew he needed to. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Harry sighed. "Not really."

Louis put his arm around the other boy and ran his hand up and down his back understanding. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I won't push you."

Harry smiled at the other boy. "Thanks Lou. I know I should, I'm just not ready."

"That's okay Harry. I'll be here to listen whenever you are ready."

Harry leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Louis' cheek. "Thank you."

Louis nodded, his whole body feeling tingly after the small kiss. "What are we?"

The taller teen looked at him, confused at the random question. "What do you mean?"

Louis looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers, avoiding the green eyes looking at him. "I mean...are we friends or, um, a couple?"

Harry couldn't help but smile at the blush that covered Louis' cheeks at the question. "What do you want us to be?"

"I...uh...I" Louis stuttered, still playing with his fingers. Harry took Louis' hands into his own and squeezed it, calming the other boy down.

"Tell me."

Louis bit his bottom lip and stared at the hand holding his own. "I want us to be more than friends," he confessed in a hushed voice.

Harry took his hand and placed it under Louis' chin to move his head up so their eyes were locked on each other. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Without a warning, Louis moved forward, closing in the distance between the two, finding Harry's lips with his own. The kiss came as a surprise, causing Harry to gasp against the soft lips pressing against his. Louis took full advantage and stuck his tongue inside Harry's mouth, exploring.

And then Harry's hands were there, slipping up under the shirt Louis hand just put on. His gentle fingers brushed over the smooth skin. Harry just wanted to feel Louis. And somehow Louis sensed Harry's need, because all of a sudden he was straddling the other boy, pushing his body against Harry's.

He brought his hands up, fisting them into Harry's thick curls. And Harry moaned. It was a delicious sound that sent butterfly's all throughout Louis' body.

It was all so overwhelming.

The sounds Harry was making, the taste of his lips, his smell. It was everything about Harry.

And it was a beautiful thing.

For a split second flashes of a different man invaded Louis' thoughts. A man that forced himself onto Louis, hurt him, hurt Harry.

But he wasn't there anymore, stuck in that house.

He was with Harry.

He was kissing Harry.

Harry was kind, patient, braver than he gave himself credit for, and was the person Louis wanted to give his whole heart to.

Harry was perfect in Louis' eyes.

Their lips broke apart for a moment, both of them gasping for air, their eyes connecting with each other. Every emotion they were feeling was shown in that one gaze.

Desire, lust, need,  _love_.

And then Harry's lips came back, this time reaching a sensitive spot on Louis' neck. Louis threw his head back, eyes closed, giving Harry better access. And then he moaned himself. He felt Harry smile against his skin at the sound.

Louis hands finally found their way under Harry's shirt, his fingers digging into the delicate skin on his back. Louis shifted slightly, for the first time feeling how hard Harry was, noticing how hard he was. And then his mind went blank with pure want; need.

So he pushed down and forward, in a rocking motion, and the sensation it caused was breathtaking.

Harry and Louis were both gasping for air, their moans being muffled each time they crashed their lips together. And Harry, he couldn't even focus on the kiss, his mind stuck on the feeling of Louis pushing against him, and the sounds he was making. Yes, the beautiful sounds coming from Louis.

Everything was creeping up on him so fast,  _faster Louis, move faster._  It felt so good, too good.

_oh my god oh my god oh my god._

The sounds they were making, the feeling of their bodies pushed against each other, moving against each other, it was just too much.

Harry came with a shuddering gasp, Louis followed right after, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Everything was perfect as they sat, clinging onto each other, breathing heavy as they came down from their high.

"Now we have to change our pants again," Louis said breathing hard.

And Harry laughed. All the drama, all the heart ache, it just didn't seem to matter at the moment. Because right now, all that seemed important in the world was the beautiful boy that was sitting on his lap, the boy that just made him feel more in one moment than he had in his entire life.

_Louis Louis Louis Louis Louis._

The name chanted in his brain in rhythm with his heart.

It was only a moment ago Harry had felt like his world was crashing down, his fear taking over his body, his emotions. But then Louis came, made him forget; made him feel again.

No words could ever explain how much Harry needed Louis, how much they needed each other.

Harry never believed in soulmates before, never thought that even if they did exist, he could ever find his other half.

But now, now if someone tried to tell him they didn't exist, he would laugh in their faces.

Because soulmates were real.

And Harry's was sitting on his lap, staring at his lips, his breathing still slowing down to it's normal pace.

"You mean so much to me, Lou." Harry told him, looking him in the eyes.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls before placing a tender kiss on his forhead. "You mean so much to me too, Curly. More than the world."

This time Harry ran his fingers through Louis' hair. "We're going to be okay, right."

Louis nodded his head. Nothing that had happened the last month, or at all in his life, seemed to matter when Louis was looking into those green eyes. Not his mother's ill health, not the torture Jason put him through, not the bullies back at school, not his homophobic father. Nothing.

"As long as we have each other, we will be more than okay."

Harry smiled. "I will never leave you."

"I know," Louis said, pulling Harry's body closer into a hug. "And I will always be here for you. Whenever you need me, for whatever reason, I'll be here."

Harry ran his hand through Louis' hair again while they stayed in their tight embrace, breathing in his scent, his absolutely wonderful scent. 

As long as they had each other, were there for each other, nothing could bring them down.


	38. Chapter 38

A week had past since the shower incident, as Harry liked to call it. Not that he liked talking about it. He could hardly even remember it. When he tried to re-live that moment, he only felt fear.

But after the fear came something wonderful. Something that left him breathless in the best way possible.

Louis; Harry's perfect angel.

Harry was almost glad that the shower incident had happened, because if it didn't, he might not have shared that special moment with his boyfriend that same day.

_Boyfriend._

That word alone sent chills down his spine. He still couldn't believe that Louis wanted to be with him as more than just friends. Sure, they had shared those few special kisses before they talked about a relationship, but Harry have never thought he was worthy of having someone as special Louis be his boyfriend.

There were many things about Louis that Harry noticed right from the start. Louis' hard not to notice, really, and Harry never thought he had a type, but Louis is everything he ever found attractive combined in one guy.

Louis' shorter than most guys Harry knows and he remembers that being the first thing he noticed when he met Louis in the school hallway the first time. Well, other then his football uniform that is. Harry's not the tallest person in the world, so he likes the way Louis leans up for kisses while he gets to hug him close, likes getting to wrap his arms around the football player.

Then there's the fact that Louis is fit. Harry can still remember watching him in the locker room, fighting against the punching bag. His small, yet well-defined muscles exposed as sweat glistened own his golden skin. It was such a turn on. He loved the muscles in Louis' arms; arms that hug him when Harry had another nightmare, bringing more comfort than Harry thought a single hug could.

Louis' boisterous and loud and Harry can never take his eyes off him, like a moth to the flame. He likes the way Louis' true personality comes out when it's just the two of them in a room. Harry loves the soft, silky hair that his fingers constantly find their way into when they're alone, letting strands slip through his fingers, twisting them around, burying his hands in them when Louis kisses him.

Louis' kind and gentle despite his terrible past. A past that just proves how strong he is. The fact that he has made so much progress in such a short amount of time amazes Harry. Being able to help Harry with his own demons during the hard time. He's a reassuring hand on Harry's back, thighs pressed together just for the sake of touching, an arm around Harry to keep him close.   
  
With Louis, things are uncomplicated; they're like two pieces of a puzzle that slot together perfectly.  
  
None of these things compare to Louis' laugh though. When Louis is truly happy, really laughing, he puts his whole body into it. Throwing his head back, his eyes lighting up. It's the most beautiful, endearing sight Harry's ever seen.  
  
Louis is the most amazing person Harry's ever met. He's only been his boyfriend for a week, but it feels like they've been together forever.

Harry was grinning thinking about the other boy. He had a pen in his hand as he sat at his desk doing something he hadn't done in awhile; writing a song.

His usual songs that he had wrote were often about putting up with his bullies, about not fitting in.

But the song he was working on now was about the boy currently making him smile.

Louis was in the kitchen, doing what Harry was doing; thinking of his boyfriend. They've had a hard week, the school forcing them to go to therapy if they were to miss more days of school. But even though talking about the hard times with a stranger was hard, it had also been a good week.

Louis felt closer to Harry than ever before.

He wanted to do something special for the curly-haired boy.

So, here is was, in the kitchen flipping through recipes. If there was one thing Louis had learned about Harry since meeting the boy, was that he loved chocolate. Chocolate milk, chocolate muffins, chocolate bars. Which is why baking a chocolate cake for Harry is the perfect gift to say how much he appreciates him.

He's watched his mom bake enough times that he figures it can't be that hard. He finds a recipe that sounds pretty simple – measure ingredients, mix everything together, pour the batter into a cake-pan, put the cake-pan into the oven and voilà. Louis might not be a baker (or cook for that matter), but he doubts anything can go wrong with this simple recipe.  
  
He's wrong.  
  
The recipe says he can use cocoa powder instead of real chocolate, but his mom always used regular chocolate when baking and Louis' determined to do the same. Nothing but the best for Harry.  
  
So he tries melting the chocolate in the microwave. It doesn't go over well. Who knew chocolate could get burned?   
  
Luckily, he has more chocolate and can try again.  
  
Louis feels certain of success this time around until he accidentally uses sugar instead of salt. It's a good thing Louis has a sweet tooth and can't help tasting the raw batter, which turns out to not be sweet at all. He spits it into the sink and spends the next few minutes drinking orange juice to get the taste out of his mouth.   
  
He throws the batter away and tries again.  
  
The next batch is horribly clumpy. Louis has no idea why, because he's pretty sure he followed the recipe. The only non-solid ingredients are the melted chocolate and eggs and Louis' not sure he can just add more of either without fucking up the recipe. So he decides to add a little water instead, because he figures it can't hurt.   
  
When he flips on the mixer, chocolaty water flies everywhere, including Louis.   
  
He groans when he realizes It's gonna be a bitch to clean, something he hates doing, but he decides to finish the cake and clean afterwards. Only, the batter turns out to be way too runny. Louis stares down at it, feeling completely desolate.   
  
He adds more flour and sugar.

Two hours later, he sits in front of the cake, looking at it with a frown. The kitchen is sparkling clean again, and the cake has cooled off by now after being  _slightly_ burned. It didn't, however, survive being released from the cake-pan. Louis' put the broken pieces back together as best as he could and it now looks more like a heap of crumbs. It would be okay if the cake at least tasted good, but the little piece Louis tried was way too dry and way too sweet.

He thinks about just throwing it away and taking a shower, since he is covered in dried chocolate and flower and sugar, but then he hears the door to Harry's room open up.

Harry's been in there all day, making Louis stay out. He old the football player he was working on a surprise for him, and that's why Louis really wanted to make him a cake.

"Louis?" Harry's voice calls out from down the hallway.

"Kitchen," he calls back with an unhappy sigh. Harry strolls in, smiling. His eyes widen when he sees the cake.  
  
"Did you make that?" he asks, rounding the table and kissing Louis on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah." Louis sighs. "You, uh, might not wanna eat it though."  
  
Harry laughs and wraps his arms around Louis' neck, standing behind him. He picks up a crumb of the cake, popping it into his mouth and Louis' kind of glad he can't see Harry's face.  
  
Harry coughs.  
  
Louis gets up from his chair and picks up the platter. "I'm just gonna throw it away," he mutters and dumps the whole thing into the trash.  
  
Harry is watching with an amused smile, beckoning him over when Louis turns back around. He slides his arms around Louis' hips and pulls him close.

"It's the thought that counts, Lou," he says.  
  
Louis rolls his eyes. "I just wanted to do something nice for you," he admits with a shrug.   
  
Harry looks at him with a fond expression that makes Louis feel warm inside and like he might be the luckiest guy on the planet because he's the only one Harry looks at that way.

 _I can't believe this guy has only been my boyfriend for a week._  
  
Harry smiles widely and pulls Louis into a kiss. He kisses him slow and soft, a hint of tongue and small nips of teeth and perfection. "You are perfect," he says when they pull apart.  
  
"Even if I'll never make you an awesome chocolate cake?" Louis asks with a teasing smile.  
  
Harry laughs and shrugs. "My mom can just make all the cakes."

He takes his hand and wipes some of the chocolate off Louis' cheek. "How did you get so messy anyway?"

"I tried to use the mixer."

Harry laughs as he imagines Louis turning on the mixer and having chocolate explode all of him. "Why didn't you just use a whisk?"

Louis looks confused. "How do you whisk?"

Harry shakes his head amused as he chuckles some more. "Didn't you have a job in a bakery?"

Louis just shrugs. "I made the tea."

"And now I know why."

Louis throws his arm back and hits him on the chest, "shut up," he warns, though a grin is stuck on his face.

Harry just laughed again and grabs Louis' arm and starts pulling him away from the kitchen. "Come on, Lou. It's my turn to do something special for you."

He pulled him into his bedroom and made him sit on the bed. He picked up his guitar and swung the strap over his shoulder. Soon his fingers started strumming on the musical strings as a beautiful melody filled the air.

_"I've been waiting my whole life_   
_For a someone like you_   
_To go and pick me up and take away my blues_   
_Its been one hell of a year_   
_In my own shoes_   
_But I've got some questions for you_   
  
_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven_   
_Did it hurt just to know I was right here waitin_   
_Do you know, do you know_   
_It was love from the first time we touched_   
  
_I've been waiting my whole life_   
_For a someone like you_   
_To go and steal my heart_   
_Just the way you do_   
_Its been one hell of a year_   
_Here waitin on you_   
_So I've got some questions for you_   
  
_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven_   
_Did it hurt just to know I was right here waiting_   
_Do you know, do you know_   
_It was love from the first time we touched"_

He finished the song and sat his instrument down before walking over to Louis, who's eyes were shinning as he smiled that perfect smile. "I love you, Louis."

If it was possible, Louis' would have smiled more. He ran his fingers through Harry's curls as he leaned up and kissed him, their lips melting together.

They pulled apart slightly, their foreheads now touching. "I love you too, Harry."

And with those words being said, their hearts started to heal from all the damage they had been through.


	39. Chapter 39

The room was loud, sounds of gunfire filling the air, echoing off the walls. 

"Die scumbag!"

Harry chuckled as he glanced over at Niall who was in the middle of killing some aliens in their video game.

"What did the alien ever do to you?" He asked as he fired alongside the blonde.

"You mean beside invading my planet and trying to eat us?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't think they want to eat us."

"Of course they want to eat us. Why else would an alien come to Earth?" Niall asked.

"Uh, to take over our planet? To experiment on us? Or maybe they are just explorers."

"Either way, they need to die."

It was Friday afternoon, Niall had finished school and came over to keep Harry company while Louis was at his individual therapy session. They started out going together, needing to hold one another's hands as they told the stranger about their deepest, darkest secrets. But the therapist suggested they see her one on one; that they would benefit from it.

Of course they protested, not liking the idea. But Anne agreed with the women and forced it to happen. Something about them needing to be independent or some shit. Harry didn't care what the reason was, he just knew it took his boyfriend from him and he didn't like it.

"Can I get your advice, Niall?" Harry asked once they finished their level on the game.

Niall turned to him and sat down the game control. "Of course. What's up buddy?"

"I want to take Louis on a real date tonight."

Niall raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me the two of you haven't been on an actual date yet?"

Harry shook his head. "That's why I need your help. Where should I take him? What should we do? What should I wear?"

"Dude," Niall interrupted. "Chill out. You sound like a girl."

The curly-haired boy shut his mouth.

"Take him to a fancy dinner, you can't go wrong with that."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "But, I'm not sure we are really the sit-down-at dinner type of people."

"It's a first date, Harry. That's what you do on them."

"Okay, I'll take him to a nice restaurant."

"Great," Niall said and picked up the game controller again. "Now, can we get back to killing some alien butt?"

Harry laughed. "They won't stand a chance."

__________________________

The restaurant was a small affair. Dimly lit with a candle flickering on each table, the atmosphere of the place was just a little too over the top romantic. A pianist played softly in the background, and although Louis understood why Harry had chosen the place for dinner, it was far from cozy and intimate.

Louis tugged self-consciously at his favorite, but worn sweater. He felt out of place walking in, seeing grown-ups that looked to be out on an anniversary date. He longed for a comfortable t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, or better yet, a set of Harry's clothes to snuggle into.

Glancing to his side, he noticed Harry grinning, a pleased look in his eyes. Louis let out an almost soundless sigh. This wasn't the type of place he ever pictured himself eating at, but Harry had put a lot of thought into their first official date, and Louis would do anything, even sit in a restaurant that made him feel uncomfortable, if it made his man happy.

And boy did Harry look happy when he told Louis about the special night he planned for the two of them. Louis had came home from an annoying therapy session to the sounds of Harry and Niall screaming at the television about some aliens. It was such an endearing sight; seeing his boyfriend all worked up over some silly video game.

When the taller boy noticed Louis was home, he had leaped up from the couch all excited, telling Louis that he had a surprise for them tonight. It wasn't all that romantic, being asked out on their first date, but Harry had been so adorable and that was better than any cheesy jester.

And that's how they ended up here, in the town's claimed most romantic restaurant. Harry dressed in his nicest dark skinny jeans that Louis' loved, a pair of his favorite boots, and a button-up dress shirt. He looked so handsome and  _hot._

They made it to their table that was in a back corner, which Louis was grateful for, and Harry held out the chair for him, waiting until Louis sat down before settling into his own seat.

"You didn't have to do that," Louis said, a blush washing over his cheeks.

Harry just gave him a bright smile. "I wanted to, Lou."

Louis smiles back and glanced down at the menu. The first thing he noticed was that there were no prices. His heart sank. This was definitely not his type of place and he wondered why Harry had chosen it. 

"Do you think we could get a beer?" He asked, knowing a glass of the drink would help calm his nerves down.

"Sorry babe," Harry answered, shifting in his seat. "They don't serve it. We could get a glass of wine with our meal, though."

"Sounds...good," Louis said, disappointed. A fancy restaurant was just not his thing. And one that didn't serve beer? Completely off his radar. But this was Harry's night. Louis would just have to suck it up and deal.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" Harry asked.

"Umm..." Louis glanced back at the menu. It was full of titles of different entrees he had never heard of. "Do you know what's good?"

"I'm sure everything is good," Harry told him. "I'm getting this if you wanted to get the same thing." He pointed to a name on the menu with a very vague description of what it was.

Louis shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

They put in their orders to the waiter and just talked about random things as they waited for the meal to arrive.

"Here's comes our dinner!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Louis smiled faintly as a plate was placed in front of him, and his wine glass was filled. He forgot the name of the dish he was being served, but he could tell that it was a piece of beef even if it was the size of a quarter. There were at least two carrots, a slice of potato, and a sprig of something green. 

Louis groaned inwardly, but picked up his fork with determination. He was going to enjoy this meal even if it killed him. Just being here with the boy he loved was more than make up for it.   
  
Harry was looking at his own plate doubtfully. He poked at the piece of meat with his fork, then glanced up at Louis.  
  
Louis lifted an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't suppose this is like...an appetizer?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
Louis couldn't suppress his laugh. "No. It's not like an appetizer. It's the main dish."  
  
Harry looked stricken. "But, but," he sputtered helplessly.  
  
Louis put down his fork and leaned back in his chair. "What did you expect, Curly?"  
  
"Something bigger?" Harry responded.  
  
"That's what they all say," Louis sniggered, feeling amusement creep over him. The evening was already looking up.   
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny," Harry grumbled, but he was smiling too. "Man, this isn't gonna cut it."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Louis murmured. "What made you decide to bring me here anyway?"  
  
"Niall said a fancy dinner was the best thing to do on a first date," Harry said.

"And how many actual dates has Niall been on?" Louis ask, slightly laughing.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect," Harry said in a low voice.   
  
"It is perfect," Louis said instantly.  
  
Harry looked up at him, the corners of his mouth turning down. "No, it's not, Louis. You don't have to lie."  
  
"I'm not lying," Louis protested.  
  
"It's okay," Harry said. "I saw how you reacted to this place when we walked in. I know you don't like it."  
  
Louis reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "No," he admitted. "It's not really my type of place."  
  
"I know," Harry answered. "I just wanted to take you someplace special. Show you what you mean to me."  
  
"I already know what I mean to you," Louis told him. And he did. Harry showed him everyday. It was in the little things. Like when Harry woke up a little earlier to make him tea in the mornings. It was there when he helped Louis on the online work the school assigned for them. "You are my boyfriend, Harry. That's all I've ever wanted. All I've ever  _needed_. All this," he waved a hand at the room, "means nothing. Being with you? Means everything."  
  
"You mean that?" Harry asked, eyes bright.  
  
"I do," Louis answered seriously.  
  
"Aw, Lou, you say the sweetest things." Harry joked, smiling at him.  
  
But Louis could see that his lower lip trembled, and knew that Harry understood the love Louis had for him. "I'm a sweet guy," he joked back.

Harry licked his lips. "Don't I know it."

Louis' face turn into blush again, heat traveling through him. "Tease," he muttered.  
  
Harry's smile widened into a grin. "How do you feel about burgers and fries?"  
  
"Definitely more my speed," Louis answered.  
  
"Let's do it," Harry said, tossing some bills onto the table and standing up.  
  
Hand and hand, they walked out of the restaurant. 

__________________________

They are walking down the sidewalk on their way to a popular burger place when they stumble across a blocked off street. Loud music and bright lights fill the night sky.

They had both forgotten it was the weekend of their town's annual fall festival; an honest-to-god traveling circus and fair.

The minute his eyes fall on the colorful lights, Harry lets out a burst of child-like laughter so warm that Louis can't help but feel his heart skip a little. Smiling over at his boyfriend, he cocks up an eyebrow in question.   
  
“You wanna go?”   
  
“Hell yes!” Harry exclaims and pulls the hand currently entwined in his own in the direction of the entrance.

Being the gentleman he is, and the fact that Harry paid for their uneaten expensive dinner, Louis pays for their admission and enough ride tickets to keep Harry as happy as a little kid on Christmas day.

Louis  _loves_  how free-spirited and young-at-heart Harry is. It's the side of the boy that comes out only around his loved ones. When he gets happy, it's makes everyone else around happy too. Infectious is putting it mildly.

Not giving a care to who sees, they hold hands as they reach the beginning of all the activities and before he can even say a word, Louis feels his arm getting pulled towards the Tilt-a-Whirl, Harry laughing as he realizes he's nearly dragging his boyfriend across the pavement.   
  
“You're such a little kid.” Louis muses with a faint smile, rubbing his shoulder as they wait in line, Harry's arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Your personality must be wearing off on me," Harry grins, pressing a tender kiss to Louis' temple.

Louis nestles in, not caring what other people around them might think. He shuffles along with Harry as the line inches forward, eyes half-closed as the warmth and affection he feels radiates through every last vein.  
  
They only let go once they're at the gate, and even then it's brief, Harry throwing an arm over Louis' shoulders once they're strapped into the little half-mushroom-shaped ride.   
  
“When's the last time you were on one of these things?” Harry asks as the ride's breaks release and it slowly begins to move.   
  
“I can't even remember.” Louis can't help but laugh, one hand reaching out on the safety bar to steady himself as the ride picks up speed.   
  
“Well, consider this your official comeback to carnival rides.” Harry grins, his smile bright and beautiful as they begin spinning and spinning and spinning.

__________________________

“Oh my god! This is the greatest thing ever invented!” Louis says as he has another spoonful of the ice-cold treat Harry had just bought him. They just went on the Slingshot ride and as repayment for making Louis scream like a little girl, Harry bought him a cup of rainbow-colored Dippin' Dots.

"Seriously, food from the Gods!" Louis takes another big bite.

“Dude, this isn't a new thing." Harry laughs, finding Louis' excited expression the most adorable thing. He pulls out his phone and snaps a photo of his boyfriend before Louis has time to notice.

"Are you making fun of me?" Louis asks, pretending to be offended, even though he offers Harry a spoon-full of the treat.

“You love meeee!” Harry says in a sing-song voice after swallowing, looking absolutely pleased with himself and not expecting the cold lips that touch the skin of his neck. His little jolt and shuffle away makes Louis laugh out loud and Harry's grin grows exponentially as he watches the other boy's face light up. 

“I do. I really do.” Louis finally manages to reply once he's come down off his high of amusement.

They finish the ice cream after only a few minutes, and this time, it's Louis dragging Harry towards a booth. Grinning ear to ear, he can only chuckle when Harry realizes what he's going to do.   
  
“Pick one.” Louis forewarns as he hands over some tickets and picks up the modified rifle, tucking it into position with ease and getting ready to aim at the row swans swimming behind the plywood waves.   
  
“I want...that one.” Harry points to the top row of stuffed animals, knowing that Louis has good aim just from being an athlete. 

Louis nods and closes his weaker eye, waiting for the carnival worker to pull the switch to start the machine. One by one, the metal targets of the birds get hit, the worker's eyes going wide in amazement. After he's hit all the targets, Louis points at the big, stuffed bear in the top and waits with a self-satisfied grin as the carni has no choice but to pull it down and hand it over.   
  
“Damn hot shot..” The guy mutters under his breath, looking especially peeved when Louis hands the bear over to Harry who gives it a big squeeze. 

__________________________

“So, was it everything you wanted?” Louis grins as he loops an arm over Harry's shoulders, eyes watching the night sky as fireworks light up the darkness.   
  
“More.” Harry replies with fondness, his face turning only slightly so he can look into the blue eyes so bright under the multicolored explosions in the sky.  
  
“Oh yeah? How's that?” Louis cocks his head, a look of curiosity sweeping over him.   
  
“I got to do it all with you.” He whispers, leaning in and kissing Louis softly on the mouth, one hand cupping his cheek while the other tickled the very nape of his neck.

"I have to say, Curly," Louis said once they pulled apart. "This has got to be the best first date in the history of first dates."

"God, you have no idea how much I love you," Harry says, resting his head on Louis shoulder.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea," Louis says, his fingers running through the curly hair. "Because I love you just as much, if not more."

Harry turned his head up. "Not possible."

And they leaned in, their lips connecting as fireworks went off; the perfect end to the perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I cannot believe it is actually over!! :'( I gave them a happy ending, where they are just enjoying their love for each other. And honestly, I couldn't imagine ending it any differently.
> 
> I just want to take a moment to thank each and everyone of you who read this story. This is the very first full-length story that I have ever completed, and it is all thanks to my readers. I love you all!!
> 
> Also, a sequel is in the plans, so stay tuned. ;)


End file.
